Mi persona especial
by Aire2409
Summary: ¿Cuando te conoceré, cuando llegaras a mi, mi persona especial?, por favor no tardes mucho-... En ocasiones esperamos a esta persona tan importante sin darnos cuenta de que la tenemos a nuestro lado, o quiza es que no queremos darnos cuenta.
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Una chica paseaba por los corredores del ya no tan concurrido hospital, -cielos ya voy a llegar tarde, creo que ya me estoy pareciendo a Kakashi-sensei-

-Sakura!- rito una chica tratando de alcanzar a la pelirosa.

Sakura paro en seco al escuchar como la nombraban, -¿qué quiere Satsuki?- observo como una hermosa joven un poco mayor que ella de tez morena, cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes se le acercaba un poco agitada.

-Lamento hacerte quedar mas del tiempo que te corresponde, se que has estado muy ocupada pero solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme-.

-_sólo por eso, caray, si sigues haciéndome perder tiempo..-_

_-_Ja ja tu cara se ve molesta mejor te dejo ir luego, sólo quería pedirte que me cuentes a detalle sobre la conferencia por favor-

-Si Satsuki- dijo un poco mas tranquila pues recordó que a la pobre enfermera aun le quedaba una larga y agotadora jornada –_que bueno que ya me voy-_

No es que no le gustará su trabajo, solo quería un respiro después de todo desde que el equipo de akatsuki ataco la aldea todos los ninja médicos habían tenido una carga terrible de trabajo, la chica salio del hospital y un poco mas relajada recorrió las calles de la aldea, era agradable ver como poco a poco los aldeanos reconstruían su maltrecha cuidad – _lo bueno es que lo peor ya paso, la aldea poco a poco se va recuperando-_ al pasar por sus calles la chica saludaba a sus conocidos y no tan conocidos habitantes, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no reparo en la figura de un chico que la saludaba desde hace tiempo al pasar junto a el simplemente no lo vio de pronto escucho un fuerte grito que hizo que se sobresaltara

-SA-KU-RA!!!!!-

-Ahhhhhh- grito la chica y por un reflejo dirigió un golpe a la persona que le llamaba, el pobre chico quedo estampado en el suelo o mejor dicho subsuelo – Na..Naruto – se sorprendió- acaso estas loco, me quieres matar de un infarto o que?- dijo muy enojada.

-La que esta loca eres tu, te estoy hablando desde hace tiempo y ni me pelas- grito el chico mientras se paraba y trataba de recuperar del golpe – sabes Sakura si sigues así terminarás por construir un subterráneo, además de que esa fuerza bruta que tienes no te hace lucir muy femenina que digamos-.

-Ya cállate quieres-

-Ya pues olvídalo, por lo que veo también vas retrasada verdad-

-Si-

-Bueno pues ya somos dos, démonos prisa o Sasuke se enojara- la chica asintió y ambos apresuraron sus pasos- y dime Sakura por que te retrasaste, hum deja adivinar, mucho trabajo aun- la chica asintió.

-Y tu?

-Bueno digamos que fui dar un paseo- dijo el chico con un semblante algo melancólico, Sakura no se dio cuenta de ello.

-Hum, a ver déjame adivinar, cerca del baño de la casa de los Hyuga- dijo la chica con cara de perversión.

-Qué?, no por qué dices eso?- dijo un muy muy apenado Naruto, la chica solo siguió con su hostigamiento visual- deja de hacer eso quieres ya te dije que aquella vez fue solo un accidente ..yo andaba entrenando y pues tu sabes.. uno se concentra tanto en los entrenamientos que al final.. pues no sabe donde llega a parar y..- el chico hacia ademanes exagerados y tartamudeaba en su narración que tantas ocasiones le toco decir, que por cierto era verdadera….

******************Flash back-**************

-Jutsu multiclones de sombras!- de pronto de la nada salieron una decenas de Narutos que por cierto atacaban al original, este se defendía con cierta agilidad mientras recorrían la ciudad brincando de techo en techo a un poste de luz, ahora un árbol, un puesto, una carreta, todo cuanto a su paso lo utilizaba como soporte para su entrenamiento, esta de mas decir que los dueños de estas propiedades se molestaban un poco, pero solo un poco al ver como el chico dañaba su ya de por si dañada propiedad, algunos solo sonreían pues lo recordaban como el héroe de Konoha, otros que también lo veían de igual forma no se encontraban tan satisfechos con el rastro de mini destrucción que dejaba a su paso, de pronto el chico se vio seguido de unos cuantos aldeanos molestos, sin embargo no prestaba nada de interés en ellos y como hiba a hacerlo si sus contrincantes ya eran una gran distracción, siguió con su entrenamiento hasta que llego a la mansión de Hyuga, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos clones, una pata, un salto, otra patada, y por fin acabo con sus clones.

– Je j eje soy tan bueno que ni yo mismo puedo conmigo- decía mientras se llevaba un dedo a su labio inferior pero pronto su alarde se vio frenado pues recibió una serie de proyectiles de todo tipo, había esquivado muchos pero se distrajo por un momento al notar como Neiji le gritaba algo desde el piso de su casa, no alcanzo ha escuchar pues estaba bastante lejos del chico.

- ¿Qué dices no..- se interrumpió su cuestionamiento al recibir de lleno un golpe por parte de un proyectil, una piedra bastante grande a decir verdad, el impacto lo sorprendió tanto que salio volando del techo donde se encontraba, ahí estaba el pensando en el golpe que recibiría al caer a tierra, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando no fue algo sólido donde callo sino que era agua, - ah ah- decía mientras trataba de salir a la superficie –se puede saber como demonios alguien puede arrojar algo tan pesado.- grito cuando por fin logro sacar su cabeza fuera del agua – abrió los ojos y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara a Hinata, la chica estaba bastante sorprendida, todo fue tan rápido que no supo que hacer y en un reflejo rápido de su cerebro tomo la toalla y se cubrió,

-Na.. Naruto- su rostro pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo que se pueden apreciar en una persona.

– Ah, Hinata, no no vi nada- mintió, se volteo y cerro los ojos rojo como un tomate, no sabia que decir estaba muy confundido –_ah que debo hacer.., que linda…, ah pero que estoy pensando, malditos alde..—_no siguió con sus pensamientos pues pronto escucho un fuerte splash y un blu blu (N.í se dice????, perdón no se me ocurre nada mas que eso .)) era la pobre chica que no pudo soportar mas y callo desmayada y que por cierto casi se ahoga, Naruto corrió a ayudarla , la tomo y saco del agua la recostó en el piso la tomo de los brazos –Hinata, Hinata estas bien – decía continuamente mientras la sacudía.

-Tu, deja a mi hija- dijo el líder del clan a quien que por cierto la imagen de su hija en el baño con solo una toalla encima, semi inconsciente y siendo sacudida con fuerza le parecía bastante, hum como decir.. comprometedora, además el echo de que el chico que la sostenía fuese el novio de la chica tampoco ayudaba mucho que digamos.

El chico se puso pálido –este yo…, ella.., yo solo trataba de ayudarla- decía muy nervioso y apenado.

-Si ya veo que clase de ayuda – énfasis en esta palabra- querías darle.

Algunas doncellas llegaron a socorrer a la pobre chica, el pobre de Naruto no supo que hacer y antes de que el padre lo matara, llego Neiji a su rescate.

-Ya déjalo tío fue solo un accidente, este tonto molesto a los aldeanos, lo siguieron y pues hasta aquí llego a parar-

-Que casualidad que fue a caer justo aquí, quizás todo ese teatro solo sea parte o era parte de su plan-

-Cómo cree?- dijo Naruto enojoado pero al ver lña cara de su suegro bajo el rostro.

-Tu cállate, que deberías de agradecerme por dejarte con vida-

-Eso no es posible el no tiene cerebro para armar un plan así, es ilógico- trato de defenderlo Neiji.

-Oye- dijo un muy molesto Naruto ya que el chico prácticamente le estaba insultando –_vaya ayuda, con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos-._

El padre de Hinata solo resolvió que el chico no viera a su hija durante un tiempo, además de que el pobre de Naruto tuvo que pasar la vergüenza de su vida ya que toda la aldea supo de su "accidente" que por cierto todos sabían que no era mas que eso, pero eso no quitaba que el suceso fuese bastante chusco y diera a sus conocidos mucho material para molestar al chico cuantas veces se le viniera la gana, por supuesto que la chica tuvo que tener un tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa además de que por unas semanas cada vez que veía al chico se volvía a desmayar.

**********fin del flas back*************

_-_No se porque siguen molestándome así…, ah no importa- su semblante se torno serio – solo daba una vuelta por las afueras de la aldea-.

La chica se sintió mal, ella sabia perfectamente que se refería a la roca donde se encuentran inscritos los nombres de las personas fallecidas en batalla, el chico hiba todas las tardes para recordar a su maestro, donde por cierto en muchas ocasiones se encontraba con Kakashi.

-Ya relájate, solo era una bromita, mira ya llegamos- dijo la chica señalando la estación de policía que se encontraba bastante apretujada. Abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre llegaron hasta la sala donde seria la conferencia, saludaron a sus compañeros.

-Hola frente de marquesina, tanto tardas en llegar-

-Hola Ino-cerda-

-Ya chicas, no empiecen- dijo Shikamaru que no tenía ganas de escuchar la misma y trillada serie de insultos que las dos se daban.

-Oigan ¿ya empezó?- pregunto Naruto

-No, aun no- dijo el regordete.

- Será mejor que vayas, ya llegaron los otros- dijo Shikamaru

-Si, ya se, solo quería saludar- dijo la rubia mientras se retiraba y caminaba a la mesa del presidium donde ya se encontraban su padre, Sasuke, Tsunade y otros personajes.

-Aun no puedo creer que Ino sea una oficial de alto rango-.

-Si es difícil imaginársela en ese traje de policía- dijo Chouji mientras se comía una galleta.

-Bueno era de esperarse después de todo sus técnicas mentales son de gran ayuda en la investigación- dijo un muy tranquilo y orgulloso chico – además de que ese traje le queda muy bien- finalizo bajando la vista con cara de aburrido. Chouji rió por lo bajo pues en realidad sabia que su amigo no bajaba la cara por fastidio sino porque estaba apenado.

-Mira Sakura, Sasuke saluda- dijo el rubio a la vez que respondía al saludo de su ya de nuevo camarada.

-Ah, déjalo así solo lo avergüenzas- dijo la pelirosa

-Hum que aguafiestas eres, oye mira allá están los demás, HOLA!!- grito el chico mientras saludaba efusivamente a los otros chicos, sus acompañantes solo desearon que la tierra se los tragara, era evidente que Naruto no comprendía eso de permanecer callado en esta clase de reuniones.

-_Me pregunto si cuando sea nombrado hokage seguirá con esa misma actitud-_ pensaba la chica, que como todos ya sabían el chico tarde o temprano tendría ese titulo en sus manos.

-Bienvenidos a todos los presentes- una voz llamo la atención de todos, era Shizune – como todos saben estamos aquí para oficializar el nuevo regimiento del destacamento de policías de la aldea- la chica dirigió su mirada hacia su maestra y esta asintió levantándose de su asiento.

-Gracias Shizune, buenos tardes, hoy es un día muy importante para Konoha, no solo porque cumplimos dos años desde la derrota de Akatsuki, sino que festejamos el que nuestra aldea se restablezca, que sus ciudadanos salgan adelante a pesar dolor de perder a nuestros seres queridos, a pesar de las perdidas materiales, y parte de ese festejo es esta ceremonia donde honramos al cuerpo policiaco que siempre nos ayuda y donde oficialmente les daremos a conocer su reestructuración, con cambios y mejoras al mismo, debo anunciarles que el nuevo jefe es Sasuke Uchiha – ante esta declaración mucho se sorprendieron pues muchos aun lo consideraban un traidor los murmullos no se hicieron esperar- SILENCIO,- ordeno la hokage – quiero recalcar la importante labor que ha llevado a cabo en estos últimos seis meses desde que se unió a nuestro bando de policías es por ello que hoy me siento muy feliz de darle este cargo.

La reunión siguió y siguió con los formalismos de este tipo de ceremonias hasta que por fin termino, muchos se retiraron molestos por el nuevo capitán, aun les dolía su traición, pero otros sabían que todos cometemos errores y tenemos derecho a repáralos.

Durante el ataque a la aldea, Sasuke se mantuvo del lado de Akatsuki pero al final se dio cuenta de su error y ayudo en la derrota del mismo, después de esto se fue de la aldea a una especie de retiro – Necesito esto, tengo que meditar y tratar un poco de sanar las heridas y perdonar- le dijo el Uchiha, a pesar de que Naruto quería acompañarlo no pudo convencerlo, además de que Tsunade tampoco dio su consentimiento puesto que requería del mayor número de jonin ( N.A cierto aclaro que todos los chicos ya tienen este rango, perdón se me paso n/./n°) para cubrir las misiones que llegaban a la aldea, paso un poco mas de año cuando el chico regreso y decidió enlistarse en el bando de policía, ayudando en todo lo que podía y mas.

-Ah- suspiro- me parece increíble que Sasuke sea el jefe de policías- dijo la pelirosa mientras recuperaban el aliento al salir de estación de policías.

-Si- dijeron todos.

-Pero no es de sorprenderse, el a hecho un gran trabajo en este año, se lo merece- finalizo con un muy efusivo tono Lee, llorando como siempre, esto provoco que a sus compañeros le saliera una gota en su cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿qué van a hacer en el festival?- dijo Ten Ten.

-Pues que más divertirnos- dijo el rubio.

-Ah!! Naruto eso es obvio- opino Kiba.

-Vaya respuesta, bueno no es de sorprenderse llegando de ti- dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicos.

-Hum- refunfuño Naruto

-Veo que te dejaron un poco libre-

-Mejor dicho me escape Shino- Este comentario hizo que todos sonrieran.

-Bueno, bueno chicos y se puede saber con quien asistirán al festival?- pregunto la rubia.

-Pues es obvio que yo iré con mi novia- dijo Naruto, la aludida se sonrojo y rió por lo bajo.

-Claro si mi tío te deja- opino Neiji con su típico tono molesto, Naruto entrecerró la mirada, si que seria difícil conseguir ese permiso.

-Hum, claro que iremos- dijo un poco enfadado.

-Yo por supuesto que invitare a Shikamaru, por cierto espero un buen regalo, cena, y participación en juegos eh-

-Entonces estas equivocada, debiste decir que yo te invitare-

-Si como sea-

-Yo tengo pensado invitar a la hija del cocinero del mejor puesto de Ramen de la ciudad- dijo el regordete (no recuerdo el nombre de ninguno de ellos…lo siento /./)-.

-Nosotros también iremos, llegaremos temprano, verdad Neiji- dijo muy emocionada Ten Ten, el aludido solo asintió.

-_Cielos pero como hace Ten Ten para soportarlo- _pensaron a la vez las Ino y Sakura al ver que el chico era bastante apático.

- y ustedes a quienes invitaran?- dijo con su calmada voz Hinata.

-Es un secreto-. Dijo Shino.

-_Me pregunto quien saldrá con el, es tan extraño, hasta da un poco de miedo-_ pensaba Ino.

-Yo invitare a Satsuki- dijo Sai.

-_Vaya vaya, algo interesante para contarle-_ pensaba Sakura mientras imaginaba la cara de su amiga cuando le daba las noticias –_después de todo si eran ciertas mis sospechas-_

_-_Ella es tu compañera verdad Sakura?-

-Si Lee, y tu a quien llevaras-.

-Hum, creo que yo invitare a Nabiki- dijo mientras tocaba su mentón.

-A la hermana de Gai sensei- se sorprendieron.

-Ya era hora pensé que nunca te atreverías a invitarla- dijo Ten Ten, quien además de su novio eran los únicos que conocían del amor secreto del chico, -solo espero que Gai sensei no sea muy celoso-

-No, no creo- dijo el chico.

-Yo tengo pensado invitar a una linda chica que acabo de conocer, trabaja en la clínica donde lleve ayer a Akamaru-.

-Te sientes mal Akamaru?- pregunto muy preocupada Hinata.

-Guauh!!!- contesto el canino.

-No te preocupes solo fue una artimaña de Kiba para acercarse y conocer mas a la chica- dijo el chico sombrío.

-Yo, no, seria incapaz verdad, además Akamaru no se prestaría para algo así- sonrió descaradamente mientras cerraba un ojo, el canino correspondió con un ladrido muy contento.

-Creo que yo no podré ir -dijo Sasuke- estoy muy ocupado con todo este embrollo.

-Que mal-

-Pues si, a parte no soy aficionado a esa clase de cosas, así que no me interesa mucho que digamos, además no se preocupen mucho que estaré muy bien acompañado-.

-Pues si porque tu chica trabaja en el departamento no es así?-. El chico asintió.

-_Oh no, ahora sigo yo, por favor que no pregunten-_ rezaba la pobre chica, pero por lo visto sus rezos no fueron escuchados.

_-¿Y_ con quien iras Sakura?- pregunto la rubia.

-Yo, pues yo, este- balbuceaba

-No te han invitado aun, verdad?-

-No- dijo por fin vencida y abatida por su derrota.

-Pues puedes ir con nosotros-

-No, como creen, _genial ahora todos sienten pena por mi,_ no gracias el papel de mal tercio no me va muy bien, tal vez vaya sola, después de todo no se necesita de alguien para divertirse, o tal vez no vaya, _que patética soy…_ oigan creo que ya se esta haciendo tarde mejor me voy, hasta pronto chicos_-._

-Nos vemos-

-Cielos pobre Sakura, se debe de sentir muy sola- dijo Ten Ten.

-No te preocupes es fuerte, además pronto encontrara a alguien, tal vez solo necesita prestar mas atención a lo que tiene cerca- dijo Sai en un tono misterioso.

-¿Ha qué te refieres?- pregunto un intrigado Naruto.

-Nada- Por supuesto que nadie le creyó. Dicho esto los chicos se separaron tomando cada quien su rumbo ignorantes de que alguien mas había escuchado su conversación muy interesado.

Sakura siguió caminando para llegar a su departamento, conforme avanzaba se sorprendía de que los aldeanos ya estaban comenzando con los preparativos del festival –_genial, no tengo con quien ir, bueno no puede ser tan importante- _dijo entrando a su departamento y tirándose en la cama –_ a quien engaño, claro que me gustaría tener a alguien y a¿ quien no?, pero como voy a tenerlo si me llevo todo el dia en el hospital y en mis entrenamientos- _suspiro-_ casi ni veo a mis amigos como todos tenemos tanto trabajo­-_

Recordó como durante estos años no solo los ninja médicos tenían horas y horas de trabajo, todos tenían, ¿por qué se quejaba tanto?, tan solo cubrieron con su tiempo de restablecimiento físico de la batalla Naruto y los chicos cubrían muchas misiones, incluso ella tuvo que ir en muchas ocasiones a ayudarles, como había dicho Tsunade, Konoha tiene que recuperarse y no verse débil ante las demás naciones, suspiro de nuevo.

Se levanto de su cama y tomo una toalla -Ni siquiera eh visto a Kakashi sensei, por cierto me pregunto ¿donde estará? Según tenia entendido volvía de su misión en estos días_- _un pensamiento cruzo su mente perturbándola en sobremanera, y si le había pasado algo malo durante la misión, después de todo siempre le asignaban misiones muy peligrosas –_no, Kakashi-sensei debe de estar bien-_ suspiro de nuevo, termino de la bañarse y se puso su pijama salio del baño y se recostó –Bueno Sakurita será mejor dormir bien, que mañana me espera un largo, largo dia de trabajo,_ ¿Cuando te conoceré, cuando llegaras a mi, mi persona especial?, por favor no tardes mucho-_ Pensando esto ultimo se quedo dormida sin imaginarse que alguien velaba su sueño, cuando estuvo seguro de que dormía placidamente la silueta desaparecio.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola soy aire 2409, este es mi segundo fic, j eje la verdad aun no termino el primero así que aun puedo decir que soy primeriza ¿Qué les pareció, le gusto?, dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias o chascarrillos son bienvenidos.

Este fic se me ocurrió ayer (08 de mayo 2009) antes de acostarme, mejor dicho antes de dormirme, que es cuando generalmente me llega la inspiración ¬.¬ y me pongo a imaginar como loca, lamentablemente esa imaginación se me va la siguiente día y se pierde, es que me quedo dormida y no escribo nada j aja ja n/./n, pues por hoy quise hacer una excepción y trate de recuperar la idea de esta historia que por cierto me ha quedado mas larga de lo que esperaba u.u según seria de un solo episodio pero creo que no será así.

Hasta pronto y gracias por su tiempo, por último alguien podría por favor explicarme a que se refiere eso del raiting k k+ y eso, es que no entiendo, gracias.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Ring, ring, ring, ring,, sonaba y sonaba la alarma- ah, cinco minutos mas- fastidiada se saco la sábana que le cubría parte de la cara y apago el ruidoso aparato – ah, porque la noche dura tan poco y el día es tan largo- salio de la cama y se estiro perezosamente, saco un poco de ropa de los cajones de su armario, se desvistió y vistió rápidamente, tomo el cepillo y en el espejo de su tocador observo su reflejo –_este cabello, acaso nunca cederá-_ comenzó a cepillarse los esponjados y enredados cabellos, al menos ahora que lo usaba corto no tardaba tanto en peinárselo como cuando de niña, sonrió al recordar que solo lo llevaba de esa longitud para dar gusto a su antiguo amor –_me pregunto si en verdad seria cierto, creo que algún día le preguntaré eso, aunque su novia no tiene el pelo tan largo-_ por fin reparo en la hora –_pero en que cosas estoy pensando, no me alcanzará el tiempo para desayunar si sigo como tonta-_, se coloco su protector que la identificaba como ninja utilizándolo de diadema, al terminar salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina comedor de su apartamento - mamá como te extraño en las mañanas- comento dando un leve suspiro al recordar que tenia que prepararse algo para desayunar (su madre vivía en la casa de siempre solo que se había casado de nuevo y la chica tuvo que mudarse para darle mas libertad a la pareja) – creo que un sándwich estará bien- se preparo tres uno para desayuno y dos como merienda, después de comer salio rumbo al hospital.

Antes de llegar paso cerca de una librería y curiosa se acerco a ver que era esa nueva pancarta tan colorida que hacia que uno que otro se acercara a ver, un sentimiento melancólico se apodero de ella al ver como se anunciaba una película de cine basada en una de los libros de Icha-Icha de Jiraya - de seguro se sentiría orgulloso ese ermitaño pervertido – la melancolía se mezclo con dejo de preocupación al recordar a otra persona –_Kakashi-sensei estará emocionado de verla,- _suspiro_- Kakashi sensei ojalá no le haya pasado nada malo-_

Un hombre se acerco junto a ella y con una sonrisa le dijo –jovencita le interesa..- no termino porque la chica lo interrumpió.

-Eh?- pestaño sorprendida, se sonrojo, ¡ese hombre pensaba que era una pervertida que disfrutaba de esas novelas!, se disponía a golpearlo, pero se dio cuenta que otra cosa podía pensar si llevaba un tiempo embobada mirando el anuncio –ah no gracias- salio corriendo muy avergonzada.

-Chiquilla loca, solo quería preguntarle si le interesaba el periódico de hoy - el vendedor del puesto de revistas entro al lugar con cara de aburrido.

-_Ah que vergüenza ahora no podré llegar ahí de nuevo_- la chica pensaba y pensaba todo lo que el hombre se imaginaria respecto a ella –_Kakashi sensei usted tiene la culpa_-

Al llegar al nosocomio se topo con su amiga – Buenos días Satsuki- reverenció.

-Buenos días Sakura – también reverencio- anda, dime, cuéntame-

-Pues estuvo muy interesente, designaron a Sasuke como el jefe del destacamento-

-Vaya que bien para tu amigo- dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-Si, no te imaginas el escándalo que armaron, ja ja, lo bueno es que Tsunade-sama los hizo callar-

-Si me imagino con ella nadie puede…. y que me cuentas de tus amigos – pregunto la joven desviando un poco la mirada.

-Ah- exclamo Sakura sabiendo por quien preguntaba- pues ahí estuvieron todos, es que nos pusimos de acuerdo para apoyar a Sasuke, por cierto Sai llego desde temprano, ya vez que es muy puntual- a decir esto la enfermera sonrió nerviosa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Y ¿qué cuenta de nuevo?, no lo visto desde hace una semana, ¿no pregunto por mi?-

– Ah bueno, la verdad no recuerdo es que había mucha gente y casi no pudimos charlar- mintió pues aunque realmente se moría de ganas por contarle la buena nueva, se dio cuenta que seria una indiscreción de su parte.

-Ah ok- la chica se puso triste.

-L_o siento Satsuki pero no puedo contarte, no puedo adelantarme a el, quizás se moleste, _y ¿ya termino tu turno?- cambio de tema.

-Más o menos, creo que saldré a la hora del almuerzo-

-Cielos debes de estar rendida-

-No sabes cuanto, pero bueno vale la pena-

-Si-

La tan esperada hora de descanso llego, Satsuki con sus cosas en la mano pues ya se marcharía y Sakura con su almuerzo se dirigía al patio del hospital.

-Bueno Satsuki, que descanses, yo voy a comer-

-Gracias, provecho-

-Ah, Satsuki- Sakura le iba a decir algo pero distinguió en la puerta de entrada a un chico alto, delgado, de tez clara que las veía- no, no es nada, _no te retrasare mas-_ la aludida solo pestaño y confundida se dirigió a la salida, al observar al chico en la entrada se llevo una sorpresa y volteo donde su amiga, esta solo sonrió descaradamente, los ojos de la enfermera brillaron pues comprendió que su amiga sabia algo pero que no quiso decirle, emocionada llego donde el chico y lo saludo.

La pelirosa los siguió con la mirada Sai la saludaba y ella correspondió el ademán de igual manera, por fin se marcharon y ella se retiro a las afueras del edificio, por fin llego a la sombra de un enorme árbol que se encontraba en la periferia del patio, era el que ella y su amiga asignaron como su comedor, era tranquilo y una suave brisa refrescaba el ambiente, tomo su sándwich, pensó en como seria la declaración que el chico le hiciera a su amiga, si definitivamente le pediría un reporte completo sobre ello, pero era que de verdad no se imaginaba como el chico seria con la enfermera, el era un genio en la batalla, un guerrero increíble pero después de todo era un infante en cuestiones de sentimientos, suspiro –_no tengo de que preocuparme, de seguro lo tiene todo planeado…-_

No tenia tanta hambre_-Me pregunto porque habré preparado dos, apenas podré con uno-_ por fin se decidió a comer un poco, a lo lejos pudo ver como un adulto separaba a un niño y a una niña que se estaban peleando por algo mientras un tercer infante solo los veía con ojos de aburrimiento, sonrió, le recordaba a ella misma y al resto del equipo 7 en una de sus clásicas peleas, de nuevo en su estomago se formo un nudo, de nuevo ese sentimiento se apodero de ella –Kakashi sensei, espero este bien-

-Estoy bien- dijo una voz desde el árbol, la chica no entendía nada de lo que pasaba cuando vislumbro como una sombra bajaba y se posaba frente a ella sentado, apoyado en las puntas de sus pies– Hola Sakura- la saludo con una mano extendida su ex maestro con su tono despreocupado, con sus ojos cerrados que denotaban que estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hacia desde que ella recordara.

Sakura se sorprendió tanto, pero tanto, que solo grito fuertemente y le dio una fuerte cachetada, el pobre ninja dio dos vueltas hasta que se detuvo y se pudo incorporar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados como queriendo acomodársela de nuevo, se llevo la mano a la mejilla que le palpitaba por el golpe.

La chica lo miro con grandes ojos y por fin su cerebro asimilo quien era el que la saludaba –Kakashi sensei- grito, la gente a pesar de estar muy retirados de donde ellos, giraron al escuchar los dos gritos de la chica, esa doctora no era muy convencional pero ya se habían acostumbrado, en cierta forma, a ella.

El shinobi se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. – regreso, que alegría – diciendo esto lo abrazo, él solo correspondió el saludo abrazándola ligeramente y agradeciendo a todos los cielos por esa bendita mascara que llevaba ya que de no ser así alguien que pasara por ahí (aunque realmente no había nadie cerca) se hubiera dado cuenta de la ligera sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en su rostro, cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la chica, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que habia dejado de tener esa esencia cerca suyo?, estaba por sacar la cuenta exacta cuando noto que la joven se separaba de el.

-Creo que me agrada mas este saludo al primero- el ninja se llevo una mano a su mejilla aun adolorida.

La chica rió abiertamente – usted tiene la culpa, creo que a usted y a Naruto aun no les queda claro que sorprenderme no es muy buena idea-.

-Sorprenderte… hum… si no es buena idea…sobre todo desde tu entrenamiento con Tsunade- su único ojo visible se cerró denotando que estaba sonriendo.

-Kakashi sensei, me alegra verlo sano y salvo, ya empezaba a preocuparme-

-Pues si esta es tu forma de demostrármelo espero y no lo hagas muy seguido- bromeo nuevamente con la mano en donde recibió el golpe.

-Huy perdone- dijo en tono molesto, siguiendo su broma, sonrió y después seriamente agrego - ya en serio si estaba preocupada-

El jounin abrio sus ojos, y la miro con mucha ternura –muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi-

No supo porque pero esa mirada de parte de el la hizo sentirse rara, nerviosa y sin querer preguntarse el porque de ese sentir, bajo la mirada y se dispuso a dar orto mordisco a su emparedado – ah Kakashi-sensei, ¿gusta?-

-Hum… no gracias- pero cual era su mala suerte que su cuerpo lo tacho de mentiroso con un rugido.

-Ja ja, pues su estomago dice lo contrario-

-Si, supongo-

La chica busco en su lonchera y encontró el otro emparedado – tome, llámelo intuición pero hoy en la mañana prepare dos sin saber porque –

-Intuición…?- dijo el sin entender a que se refería.

-Si usted sabe, intuición femenina- lo miro y se dio cuenta de que ya solo quedaba la mitad del sándwich, se sorprendió - _¿cómo es que hace para que nunca le mire el rostro ni aun estando comiendo a un lado mío?-_ pensaba la chica pues aunque permaneció bajos sus cuidados durante su largo periodo de recuperación, nunca se atrevió a descubrirle la cara además de que por extraño que pareciera a veces llevaba la sabana arriba, otras tenia un cubrebocas, etc., el caso es que no habia podido verle, así que decidió no armar mas planes para descubrir ese misterio misterioso –como decía Naruto-que era la cara de su sensei, era extraño pues siempre habia querido verla, pero por alguna razón en esos momentos decidió que cuando la mirará seria porque el estuviese descuidado comiendo o algo así, es decir solo por casualidad o porque el decidiera mostrárselo, -_si, claro, como si me fuera a decir, mira Sakura esta es mi cara, te la muestro porque se que tienes mucha curiosidad, ja si como no_- sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Eh, qué pasa de o qué?- dijo ella confundida a la vez que se daba cuenta que su maestro ya se habia terminado su sándwich –_de nuevo una oportunidad desperdiciada, por dios como lo haceee-_

_-_Digo eso porque te estabas riendo….- dijo el de lo mas tranquilo a la vez que se tiraba en el pasto con los brazos cruzado y usándolos de almohada, observo los rayos de sol y las nubes que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol –…y no se de que-

-Ah.. _pues de que nunca he visto su rostro_, nada en especial solo recordaba algo-

-Hum…- dijo el no muy convencido, pero decidió no seguir con el cuestionamiento.

-Kakashi-sensei- el aludido solo movió la cabeza en señal de que la estaba escuchando - ¿desde cuando regreso?-

-Hum … ¿desde cuando regrese?.. hum desde hace unos días-

-Desde hace unos días – dijo la chica con un tono algo elevado – se puede saber porque no habia venido a reportarse a saludar si quiera-

-Disculpa… es que… tu sabes Sakura.. uno se pierde por los laberintos de vida y se olvida de ciertas cosas… el tiempo vuela-

-Si, si, si, la misma excusa de siempre sensei-

-Ayer quería saludarte, pero estabas con tus amigos y no quise molestar-

-¿Ayer, en la estación de policías?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces fue a la conferencia?

-Si-

- Verdad que es genial que Sasuke sea el jefe-

-Si-

-¿Vio a Sasuke?

-Si-

-¿Hablo con el?

-Si-

_-Acaso es mucho pedir que hable un poco, solo sabe decir que si o ¿ qué?, a veces es exasperante.._ y ¿ha visto a Naruto? –

-….si..-

-Entonces eso quiere decir que solo a mi no me habia buscado –dijo la chica un poco molesta al notar que su sensei la dejaba a lo último en todo, que equivocada estaba.

-…en realidad a ellos no los busque…- Kakashi se sorprendió por sus palabras –_a ellos __**no**__ los busque-_.

-¿Qué?- al parecer ella no se dio cuenta todo lo que la oración significaba por lo que el jounin se sintió aliviado.

-Bueno pase cerca de la estación, hiba bastante.. hum.. concentrado en algo-

-De seguro estaba leyendo sus libros extraños-

-Eso no es relevante..-

-Si eso era-

El hizo caso omiso de las deducciones de la joven, que obviamente estaba en lo cierto – el caso es que cuando me di cuenta estaba atrapado en un mar de gente y no me quedo de otra mas que quedarme ahí, Sasuke me vio y el resto ya puedes imaginártelo-

-Y ¿qué me dice de Naruto eh?-

-..Hum.. Naruto.. bueno a el lo vi en la mañana… digamos que por casualidad llego donde yo estaba..-

Aunque la respuesta era algo confusa ella supo a que se refería, se habían encontrado en el monumento a los heroes caidos- _me pregunto por que asistirá tanto ahí, creo que por eso siempre llega tarde, _((NA**Esta es mi versión del porque de su impuntualidad, no se si es verdad)).

La chica no quiso seguir con su cuestionamiento debido a que tocó ese tema que sabia que a su maestro le parecía incomodo y así sin decir nada mas, en silencio se dispusieron a disfrutar de la compañía uno del otro, la chica también se recostó en el suave pasto a un lado de él, se sentía tan tranquila, tan cómoda, tan protegida, que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida.

Paso un tiempo cuando ese agradable silencio se interrumpo, era un leve ruido que provenía de su muñeca, la alarma de su reloj indicaba que ya solo faltaban 05 o 10 minutos para regresar a sus labores, francamente se sorprendió, era increíble lo rápido que habia pasado el tiempo.

–.._el tiempo vuela_..-sonrió –_Kakashi sensei tenia razón- _se levanto y se sacudió un poco la hierba que se habia pegado a la ropa, el la imito-creo que ya tengo que irme, gracias por su visita sensei-

-_Esa palabra-_

La chica se despidió de el –hasta pronto-.

-Hasta pronto Sakura…. Sakura-

La chica ya habia avanzado de tres a cinco metros cuando escucho que su nombre, giro sobre sus pies –Si-.

-Este.. quería preguntar.., a ¿qué horas sales?..-

La chica solo pestaño y en su rostro apareció un gesto de cuestionamiento –_por que me preguntara eso.., _hoy saldré un poco mas temprano es que el trabajo por fin se normalizo, creo que será algo así de las 08:00 pm-

-_A las 08:00pm_..si hago esto luego aquello_- _su voz era apenas audible, de echo la chica escuchaba solo un murmullo- hum… creo que si, si tendré tiempo- bajo su mano de su barbilla y subió el tono de voz – ok, hasta pronto Sakura.

-Kakashi sensei es..es..espere- tarde muy tarde el ya se habia ido dejando solo una nube de polvo donde antes estaba, y así confundida y con una gran incógnita regreso a su trabajo.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Las 07:30pm marcaba el reloj que la chica desde hacia 05 minutos volteara a ver por un espacio de 1 o 2 minutos –_hay ¿por qué no avanzas.., por qué no hay un Jutsu que adelante las manecillas?..-_

Francamente se encontraba bastante aburrida, el ritmo de trabajo ya no era tan estresante como antes, y el hospital estaba tranquilo, otros días le hubiera fascinado estar así tan tranquila, con un que otro paciente por visitar, no, pero hoy no, hoy no, alguien no dejaba que disfrutara de ese día, al menos no a ella.

_-Parece que nadie quiere que disfrute de estos días,_ _además Satsuki salio temprano hoy_, _que aburrido!!_- sonrió al recordar a su amiga- _j eje¿ cómo le habrá ido? -._

Dio un nuevo un vistazo al pasillo_- ¿qué apenas las 07:35 pm, acaso esa cosa no avanza o tal vez se le terminaron las baterías?-_ si eso debería ser, -_tal vez debería revisárselas-_ pero cual fue su sorpresa que el minutero y el segundero se movieron con normalidad.

–A_h por qué??-_ la verdad era que el día le hizo bastante largo debido a la pregunta que le hiciera su ex maestro en el almuerzo -_¿por qué se lo pregunto?, es decir, no le importará mucho o si?,…. ah porque siempre me deja así, acaso le cuesta tanto hablar para aclarar las cosas…-_

La chica estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que los pacientes la veían con cierto miedo, un aura maligno provenía de la chica que parecía, mejor dicho, estaba bastante molesta, si, lo mejor era no molestarla.

Por fin llegaron las 08:00 pm, por fin saldría, aunque sus pensamientos no la dejarían en paz, suspiro, tomo sus cosas y salio del hospital despidiéndose de los pacientes, estos cuando la vieron salir suspiraron aliviados, pues ya sabían a que atenerse cuando Sakura Haruno esta molesta.

Camino y camino, hasta estar cerca de 5 cuadras de su departamento, mientras pasaba por las calles observaba como habían avanzado los preparativos del festival –_en la mañana ni lo noté, creo que hiba bastante apremiada por ir tarde-_ conforme caminaba estaba mas relajada y aunque la incógnita seguía presente ya no se sentía molesta, camino hasta que sintió como pisaba desuniformente con su pie derecho, habia pisado algo

-Miuah!!!- exclamo de dolor un pobre gato- la chica volteo a verlo rápidamente.

–Ah lo siento, te lastime, no te vi, disculpa- lo tomo en sus brazos cuidando de que este no lo aruñara – disminuiré tu dolor – un chacra verde emano de sus manos- el gato se relajo y salto de las manos de la chica, esta se sobresalto un poco, el gato trepo al techo de una casa y antes de salir corriendo la miro.

-De nada- dijo la chica observando al felino, sus ojos eran azul intenso y su pelaje gris, el felino salto y se fue –_ vaya es del mismo color que el pelo de Kakashi sensei-_ y de pronto se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que muchas cosas le recordaban a su maestro, ¿en cuántas ocasiones pensaría su nombre el día de hoy?, esto la asusto un poco -_¿qué pasa contigo Sakura?-._

No quiso responderse, prefirió volcar su atención en una lámpara que se apaga y encendía continuamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embobada en la luz y oscuridad del farol decidió emprender de nuevo la marcha.

-Es muy hermoso- dijo una voz varonil a su lado –en cierta forma, cosas tan simples son bellas-

La chica solo sonrió, ahí estaba de nuevo ese hombre que todo el dia se encontró rondando por una u otra cosa en su cabeza –buenas noches Kakashi sensei-.

-Hola, vas a tu casa supongo-

-Si-

-Hum.., no te molesta si te acompaño-

-No, creo que no-

Por el camino platicaron de cosas sin importancia, la misión de la cual regresaba, una que otra broma para Naruto, el trabajo en el hospital, etc, de pronto la chica reparo en que ya habia llegado a su departamento.

-Aquí es Kakashi sensei-

-Si lo se, tengo buena memoria-

-Ja ja ja si, sensei, lo se-

-_Esa palabra de nuevo.._ y dime ese relajo es por los festejos verdad_-_

- Si son los preparativos del festival-.

-…vaya un festival…-

-Vamos Kakashi sensei, es divertido, además es para festejar nuestra victoria-

-……-

La chica suspiro, sabia lo difícil y dura de la batalla, casi se destruye su aldea, casi mueren Naruto, Sasuke y sus otros amigos, casi muere ella y el – entonces no asistirá-

-…yo no eh dicho eso..-

Ella se sorprendió mucho, su maestro no era de la clase de personas que asistieran a esa clase de cosas, al menos ella no se habia enterado de que saliera desde que recordaba, un momento ni siquiera le habia conocido una pareja con quien saliera –_entonces tal vez el tenga alguien con quien ir esta vez-_ no supo porque pero algo se le formo en su pecho, un sentimiento de desazón y tristeza?? que no le agrado nada, bajo la vista y pregunto –supongo que si asistirá-

-Hum… eso depende..-

Este hombre si que la confundía, de pronto dice que si y luego no, -¿_por qué no se decidía?..y eso que dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, _¿y de qué depende?-

Una vez mas daba gracias a su mascara, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hum.. digamos que de lo que respondas..-

-Eh??- pestaño

-Se que nadie te ha invitado aun-

La chica se cuestiono por que sabia eso, -¿_acaso soy tan patética que todo el mundo se da cuenta de que no tengo una cita?- v_olvió a la realidad, -_un momento_..¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-

Suspiro, obviamente la chica no captaba la indirecta- bueno.., me preguntaba..- en su voz no se notaba pero estaba bastante nervioso – si quieres ir..-

-Yo.._ claro quien mas.. tonta- _se regaño mentalmente – eh, pues, pues si – se encogió de hombros- pero nadie me ha invitado, ir sola pues no es muy agradable, además ¿con quién iría?

Una gota salio en su cabeza, suspiro de nuevo, ¿acaso le tendría que decir todo punto por punto?, no seria que la chica ya sabia y hacia todo esto solo por torturarlo –_pues que mas da.._ pues..conmigo..si no te molesta-

La chica sintió un remolino de emociones en su interior, ¿en qué mundo se encontraba?, Kakashi sensei, ósea Kakashi el ninja copia la estaba invitando a salir, no, no, no, debía ser una broma, si una broma eso debía ser, pero al levantar la vista observo el rostro de su ex maestro, la miraba de una forma diferente –_como hoy en la mañana que me agradeció por preocuparme solo que su mirada es un poco distinta-_ que era eso que se reflejaba en el rostro de él, ¿incertidumbre por su repuesta?, Sakura pestaño.

-…Bueno… si no quie..-

-No, no espere- lo interrumpió- no es eso, es solo que me sorprendió-

-¿Entonces?-

Suspiro y sonrojándose levemente asintió con la cabeza –si Kakashi sensei-

Todo su cuerpo se relajo con la respuesta de la chica, un silencio un poco incomodo reino en el ambiente, ambos no sabían que hacer –_ja, quien diría que el gran Kakashi Hatake prospecto de ser el 6 hokage se sentiría como un adolescente inseguro frente a esta jovencita- _sonrió porque se dio cuenta de la situación en que estaba, -entonces pasaré por ti como a las 05:00 pm este domingo, ¿te parece?- la chica solo asintió, -hasta pronto Sakura-

-Hasta pronto Kakashi sensei-

El aludido giro sobre sus pies y para extrañeza de la chica no salia dejando una nube de humo o saltando sino solo caminando tranquilamente por la avenida, la chica lo observo hasta que llego a dos cuadras delante y decidió que ya debía entrar a dormir.

Se adentro al edificio, llego a su cuarto y así sin bañarse ni siquiera cambiarse la ropa por pijama se tendió en la cama, con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza, pero para su extrañeza un sentimiento de alegría y calidez le llenaba todo su cuerpo.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento, por qué se sentía tan feliz solo por la propuesta de su ex maestro?, no quiso seguir pensando más, la verdad tenia un poco de miedo de confesarse la verdad así que se invento una que otra excusa para calmar su temor y sin ganas de seguir pensando en ello se quedo dormida.

Desde el tejado vecino Kakashi observaba a la chica –perdona que te moleste de nuevo mi pequeña Sakura, es que no te di las buenas noches- sonrio dando la vuelta para retirarse pero antes de irse giro un poco la cabeza hacia el cuarto de la chica- también se me olvidaba, gracias- dicho esto se esfumo rumbo a su departamento con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola hola, yo aquí reportandome, como siempre ¿qué les parecio, les gusto?, dudas, comentario, chascarrillos, chismes, consejos y/o criticas adelante..

Debo decirles que hoy en la madrugada me desperte y de nuevo me llego esta inspiración, parece que antes y después de dormir son mis horas, jajaja, por eso a veces se me esfuman las ideas... ok, me tarde un poco, esto se debio a que snif sinif.. me entere que es casi un 99% de probalidades que Kakashi, si Kakashi, murio... no por que, por qué... aun asi guardo una esperanza en mi coranzoncito... el caso es que me deprimi, si mucho, tanto que mi novio se puso un poco celoso, jajaja, no le digan por fa es que le da pena ponerse asi por una personaje de anime , por cierto no le hablen de Sahoran o Kyoya, volviendo al tema.., la verdad es que si me bajo un poco el entusiasmo el echo de que el muriera, ah, que le va a hacer uno verdad..

Pero bueno aqui esta este segundo episodio, ojala les haya gustado, de nuevo me quedo mas largo de lo normal, creo que me extiendo mucho, ¿ustedes que opinan?, todos mis hermanos ya me regañaron por estar en la máquina tanto tiempo¬.¬, advierto que el o los episodios , aun no se cuantos sean, siguientes seran sobre lo que paso en el restablecimietno de Kakashi, si si, ya se que se quedaran con la duda, pero comprendan necesito crearme ese espacio por que Kakashi... ya saben se fue..., es una neceisdad mia.

Que mas da, segun yo este fic seria un one shot, pero no l fue, lo siento si les molesta.. por último no se olviden de dejarme un reviews, de verdad son muy importantes, al menos para mi, es que uno se deprime porque piensa que no les gusta o no lo leen (mi otro fi ya lleva 6 capitulos y no tengo casi u.u.) acaso soy tan mala para escribr, de ser así pues diganmelo en un comentario, jajajaja.

Bueno ok ya los dejo, de nuevo les agradezco su tiempo, y atención, hasta pronto.

Por último muchisísimas gracias por los comentarios y respuesta a mi duda a (por orden de aparición para que no se sientan): **LAURA DE UCHIHA, ****Corsaria****, ****carisma266****, ****newwarrior**** y****Karina Nat**sumi .


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes de comenzar les aclaro que este episodio y quizas los siguientes (hare la aclaración en su debido tiempo) estan narrados por los personajes, ya no en tercera persona, los *** son por cambios de escenarios y de narrador, excepto uno de ellos, espero y se den cuenta de cual y no se confundadn, jajaja, por ultimo las siguientes aclaraciones:

-Hablando-

narrando

-_pensando_-

....Por cierto que no se supone que cuando narran estan pensando o hablando ¬.¬, bueno bueno no me hagan caso, son cosas de mias, pero ustedes solo asientan y sonrian, bueno ya aquí va el siguiente episodio.

Ah, este episodio sucede antes del capítulo 1 y 2, si, se que se daran cuenta cuando esten leyendo pero solo es para que no se enojen por no aclararlo, jajaja.

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, muchos me consideran un gran shinobi, un excelente estratega, uno de los mas mortíferos jounin, frío y decidido en la batalla, para otros soy solo un parsimonioso impuntual, callado o simple pervertido…- hum… creo que todos tiene razón… -

El caso es que después de la batalla contra uno de los cuerpos de Pain me encuentro aquí al borde la muerte, viendo correr toda mi vida frente a mis ojos, ah muchos les parecerá suicida y tonta mi decisión de usar mi técnica, pero yo no me arrepiento de ello, se que con la información que Chouji llevará mi vida no será un completo desperdicio, sí de esa manera ayudaré a salvar vidas, tal vez con eso ayude a reparar en poco los errores del pasado… errores que duelen en demasía..

- Bueno.. supongo que es todo..Obito..Rin…Maestro.. pronto.. estaré allí…-

Voy caminando lentamente, mi cuerpo ya no se siente cansado, ya no siento dolor, al menos no físico, me siento apacible, pienso en mi maestro, en mis compañeros, en Konoha, en mis amigos.. en el equipo 7.. en ella…, los extrañaré, si definitivamente… mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando llego a una especie de claro en un bosque, una hoguera se encuentra ardiendo y un hombre sentado sobre una gran roca esta disfrutando de la calidez y luz del fuego, lo conozco, me acerco a él.

-¿Eres tú Kakashi?-

– Así que estabas aquí-

-¿Me vas a hablar de ti?-

-Claro, tardaré bastante, pero quiero contártelo todo- me siento en otra roca.

-Sí, muy bien – me sonríe.

-Entonces, papá-

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Me siento horrorizada, la aldea, nuestra aldea, Konoha, esta devastada, la pelea contra Akatsuki la esta destrozando, la gente corre a refugiarse, yo solo ruego porque Naruto llegue y nos ayude, se que quizás sea egoísta pero no quiero ver destruida a mi querida aldea, mi amigo de inquebrantable espíritu es nuestra esperanza; aun así no pienso dejarle toda la carga, yo los ayudare, mas allá de lo que pueda mi resistencia, así elegí mi camino, luchar como una Kunoichi, y ser un ninja médico.

Terribles terremotos se sienten, me entero de que Naruto esta peleando contra Pain, un terrible sentimiento de desasosiego se apodera de mi, mí amigo libero 7 colas, estará fuera de control, ¿qué desataría su furia a tal grado?.

Se por un miembro del clan Hyuga que Hinata esta muy mal herida, ella fue muy valiente, trato de ayudar a Naruto a un a costa de su vida, por defender a su amor. Como la admiro, como la envidio.

Mis compañeros y yo corremos hasta llegar a ella, las babosas liberadas por mi maestra me ayudan a sanarla lo suficiente como asegurar su resistencia, la trasladamos a un sitio seguro.

Para nuestra suerte la pelea se aleja de nuestra aldea, -al menos tendremos tiempo para ayudar a las personas heridas-.

Camino y camino bajo la guía de las babosas, mi maestra la hokage se encuentra haciendo lo posible por ayudarlos, yo también debo de poner de mi parte; donde voltee a veo Shinobis heridos y muertos en batalla, es terrible, al situación es muy delicada.

Ahora viendo tanta destrucción y tantas bajas mi cerebro recuerda a mis amigos, -espero y estén bien, ¿_qué será de ellos?, deben de estar luchando por salvar esta aldea, por sobrevivir_-.

Me dirijo a una parte de Katsuyu para preguntar por ellos, lentamente me comenta la situación que sus otros yo ven, debo admitir que por un momento me olvide de mi sensei, estaba tan ocupada que no repare en ello, además que podría pasarle a Kakashi sensei, el es uno de los mejores Shinobis, el **debe **de estar bien.

-¿Katsuyu, y cómo esta Kakashi sensei?- el molusco se queda en silencio y vuelvo a preguntarle -¿cómo esta?-, muchos pensamientos cruzan por mi mente, esos pocos segundos me parecieron eternos hasta que ella hablo.

-El, el peleo con Pain- su delicada voz era de preocupación pura.

Entrecierro mis ojos, no es de sorprenderse después de todo quien mas se podría enfrentar a el –_Kakashi sensei_- me llevo una mano a mi pecho y bajo la mirada, -_es verdad mi maestro es muy hábil pero Pain, ese Akatsuki es el rival mas fuerte que yo he visto, ni siquiera Jiraiya sobrevivió a un enfrentamiento contra el_-.

Un sentimiento surge dentro de mi, una preocupación terrible y una necesidad enorme por saber de mi antiguo maestro, -_tal vez el_.. No!!!- grito enérgicamente negando mis conclusiones, a la vez que reprimo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

-Llévame donde el- le ordeno al terminar de sanar a una shinobi, el animal duda en cumplir con mis órdenes pero nuevamente le ordeno enérgicamente – Llévame Katsuyu!!- ella se arrastra hasta subir a mi hombro derecho.

-Sigue derecho-

Inmediatamente sigo su mandato, mientras corro ella me va dando ordenes hasta que llegamos a una parte muy destrozada de la aldea, solo ruinas veo por todos lados, rocas y rocas cubiertas por el polvo de los edificios caídos –esta es la zona de la pelea- me digo a mi misma, la invocación asiente, mi cabeza examina todo el sitio.

-¿Dónde esta sensei?- grito pero mi llamado no es contestado.

-Esta a 15 o 20 metros de aquí-

Avanzo pero no le veo, de pronto escucho un leve sonido, es de una pequeña roca que cae al suelo, inconsciente mente veo hacia ese lugar.

-…….- me quedo sin palabras, que es lo que veo, no, no puedo creerlo, tiene que ser mentira, corro tan rápido como me lo permiten mis piernas, nunca en mi vida unos pocos metros me habían parecido tan largos.

Ahí estaba Kakashi sensei, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sepultado bajo unas enormes piedras, su cabeza estaba hacia abajo, su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado, sangre corría por su rostro, se veía tan indefenso, tan pálido, nunca pensé verlo así, tan abatido.

Que era eso que sentía en mis mejillas al acercarme a el, se sentía fresco, -_como cuando lloro_, _¿acaso eran lagrimas?_- me lleve una mano a mis ojos y efectivamente eso eran, _-¿desde cuando comencé a llorar?_-, la verdad no lo sabia, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta y la verdad no me importo, no me importo, ni siquiera repare en la otra babosa que se encuentra en su hombro izquierdo, ya después detendría esas lagrimas, ahora lo que importaba, lo único que realmente quería eran unas ganas enormes de ayudarlo, de sacarlo de ahí, de salvarlo, de no perderlo.

Desesperadamente movía las rocas, tratando de no lastimar su cuerpo.

-Sakura el-

-No!!- grite de nuevo y cambiando de voz a una más calmada dije– no lo digas, aun no-

Logre sacar su maltrecho cuerpo y con extrema delicadeza lo acosté en el suelo, lo primero que hice fue revisar su pulso, nada, -_no Kakashi sensei-_ me acerque a su rostro, no, no sentía su respiración, luego baje mi rostro hasta su pecho para escuchar su corazón, de nuevo nada.

-No me deje, no, no se lo permito, no – nuevas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, rápidamente me llevo una mano al rostro para quitarlas inútilmente.

- No, no lo dejare ir, Kakashi sensei- concentro mi chacra en mis manos, el color verde surge de mis manos, estaba decidida no dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente.

–E_s inútil el murió-_ decía un lado interno en mi –_no, no es verdad aun hay esperanza-_ esa disputa interna se llevaba dentro de mi, soy un ninja medico y se que no habia posibilidades, pero también soy humana y tenia fe, si, mucha fe y esperanza en que un milagro sucediera, así que decidí bloquear por completo ese lado negativo y enfocarme de ello en la otra opción, de nuevo mas y mas chacra sacaba de mi, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso?, no lo se.

-Sakura- escuche la voz de mi maestra proveniente de Katsuyu, su voz reflejaba tristeza –déjalo, ya lo intente-

-…..- no acepte sus ordenes, pocas veces desobedecía a mi maestra esta era una de ellas.

-Te lo ordeno-

-….- de nuevo me negué, concentre mas chacra, era doloroso, nunca habia concentrado tanto ni usado tanto por tan largo tiempo, esta agotada pero aun así no cedería.

-Sakura- su voz era compasiva, casi podía ver a mi maestra con su cara de tristeza, esa cara que ponía al recordar a su novio y hermano, suspiro – no lo hagas, te necesito, necesito que me ayudes con otros heridos-

La verdad entendía su orden, comprendía sus razones pero no, no cedería, no dejaría ir a alguien tan importante para mí.

-_Sakura, que haces, si sigues así quedaras inconsciente- _

-Tsunade sama perdóneme por desobedecerla, pero solo sigo su ejemplo, usted esta dando su vida por todos nosotros, por muchos – mi voz se quebró – al menos.. al menos deje que yo de parte de la mía por uno.

-_No vas a rendirte,… como Naruto..,-_suspiro_ - _en ese caso..Katsuyu-

-Si- dijeron las invocaciones de mi maestra, se acercaron y subieron al cuerpo de mi sensei, observe como de ellas comenzó a brotar chacra verde, me alegre sobremanera.

-Gracias Tsunade sama- cerré mis ojos.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Vaya debe ser difícil lidiar con un compañero así- mi padre rió abiertamente.

-Si… Gai suele ser bastante.. hum…persistente..-

Me sentía tan bien estando ahí con mi padre, tan cómodo, suspire y una sonrisa surgió de mis labios. Siempre desde que el muriera quería hablar con el, platicar de cosas importantes y de cosas banales…, queria…quería tener un padre, ….le extrañe mucho, mi rostro se entristeció un poco.

-Kakashi ¿qué te pasa?-

-Solo recordaba….. lo mucho que me hiciste falta…-

Mi padre bajo su mirada y su rostro antes sonriente se transformo en uno melancólico.

-Lo siento hijo, fui injusto contigo-

-Si.. lo fuiste…, pero eso ya paso, ahora te tengo aquí a mi lado- sonreí, mi padre también lo hizo.

-Es verdad hijo…., pero creo que no será por siempre-

Las palabras de mi padre en verdad me sorprendieron -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Levanto su cara y me miro con una mezcla felicidad e incertidumbre – quiero decir que creo que no siempre será así, tu hora no ha llegado hijo, aun te falta mucho por vivir; estarás un tiempo mas conmigo pero regresaras-

-¿Pero por qué?...-

-Kakashi, me siento muy contento de verte, de saber que te convertiste en un hombre de bien, estoy orgulloso de ti… realmente me gustaría que me hicieras compañía pero no por siempre, al menos no aun-

-Padre, ¿qué dices? – Suspire- yo siempre quise esto, estar contigo, ahora que estoy aquí no quiero dejarte, además aún no termino de hablarte de mi-

Mi padre sonrió –es verdad- su vista se poso en el fuego, tomo un trozo de leña y la arrojo a la hoguera – dime Kakashi, ¿tienes alguien por quien vivir, alguien que te extrañara?-

Yo observe la hoguera –si…. creo que si- a mi mente acudieron mis amigos, por los que defendí la aldea, por los que di mi vida, recordé a mis alumnos Sasuke, Naruto… Sakura.

Una corriente de viento comenzó a mover nuestros cabellos, el fuego danzaba al compás del viento, y así de la nada sentí un dulce aroma que lleno el ambiente –_ese aroma_-, una calidez se apodero de mi cuerpo.

-Cerezos- dijo mi padre.

-Sakura- la tibieza en mi se fue extendiendo en todo mi cuerpo - ¿Qué_ estarás haciendo?, cuídate... no te des por vencida…_-suspire-_ no pude despedirme de ella-_

-Sabes Kakashi, me gustaría ver de nuevo florecer un cerezo, son hermosos-

-Si…lo son…-

-Entonces esta decidido, tu volverás para ver esos cerezos por mi, por nosotros-

Yo asentí –pero en lo que regreso…, podríamos volver a charlar..-

-Claro, adelante-

-Pues verás, como te decía Gai..-

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-_Kakashi sensei, no se rinda, por favor-_ Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba como mi maestra me llamaba.

-Sakura, Sakura-

Abrí mis ojos, el semblante pálido de mi maestro ya no lo era tanto como antes, una alegría recorrió todo mi ser.

-Tsunade sama- hable llena de esperanza mirando a las invocaciones de mi maestra en espera de una respuesta.

-Será mejor que lo lleves a un lugar mas seguro, y que descanses un poco-

-Entonces el-

-Si, te felicito-

Trate de incorporarme pero mis piernas temblaron, no podía, estaba agotada.

-No te esfuerces mucho Sakura- esa era la voz de Katsuyu.

-Es normal que te sientas así- esta vez era mi maestra que hablaba desde la otra invocación- gastaste mucho chacra-.

-Valió la pena- dije mirando a mi mentor que respiraba pausadamente.

-Sakura- la voz de mi maestra se torno muy seria, esto me preocupo- seré sincera contigo, Kakashi estaba al borde de la muerte, de echo estaba muerto clínicamente-

-Pero ahora esta bien-

-Si.., pero sus heridas fueron muy graves, prácticamente su chacra se habia terminado, gracias a ti y a Katsuyu pudimos recuperarle, pero no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones, aun falta porque el se restablezca, aun falta que despierte, se necesitara de mucha resistencia para ello-

-No entiendo- dije acongojada – dice que aun no se ha salvado-

-Kakashi supero una parte muy critica… pero el… el esta en estado de coma-

-¿Qué?-

-Sabes lo que eso significa no-

-Si, significa que el aun esta en peligro, además no se sabe si despertara o cuanto tiempo tardara en hacerlo-

-Exacto-

-Tsunade sama, el lo logrará, lo se, Kakashi sensei lo hará-

-Así lo espero, pronto llegaran refuerzos, en cuanto te recuperes quiero que regreses con los heridos- la voz de mi maestra se apago.

-Si-

Una mezcla de alegría y preocupación invadió mi ser, -_Kakashi sensei, prometo que estaré para ayudarlo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted-_ me acerque a el y limpie un poco la sangre seca de su rostro –_parece como si durmiera-_

-Sakura, Sakura-

-Ino, por aquí- mi amiga, Sai y otra Katsuyu llegaron donde nosotros, en un inicio observe como se encontraban profundamente tristes, tal vez pensarían que mi sensei habia muerto, sonreí, gire mi cabeza hacia los lados en señal de negación –el esta bien-

La cara de mis amigos se ilumino un poco.

-Tsunade sama nos comunico que viniéramos por ti, ¿estas bien?-

-Si- trate de incorporarme pero fue inútil, casi termino en el suelo pero Ino me intercepto y evito mi caída.

-Pues no parece del todo, frente de marquesina-

Estaba a punto de reclamarle a Ino cerda pero me di cuenta de que estaba llorando –Ino-

-No te fijes, es solo una basura que se me metió en el ojo, vamos – me ayudo a incorporarme.

-No será que te preocupaste por mí- Ino negó con su cabeza, y se arrodillo frente a mi.

-¿Qué esperas?, sube-

-Ino-

-Estas agotada, no puedes caminar rápidamente así que solo nos retrazas, esta es la mejor forma para avanzar -

-Si.._ la verdad se que lo haces no porque sea inútil sino porque quieres que descanse, gracias amiga-_

-Katsuyu nos aviso que estabas en una dura situación y que requerías de nuestro apoyo cuanto antes, la verdad pensamos lo peor- Sai hizo su jutsu y junto con sus criaturas cargaron a Kakashi sensei a un lugar seguro donde descansar y recuperarme. –Nos alegra que ambos estén bien-

-Si- Ino, Sai, sus pinturas y Katsuyu empezaron a caminar –_Kakashi sensei, que alegría que este mejor_- estaba tan cansada que me quede profundamente dormida.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-_Ya han pasado varios meses desde el ataque de Akatsuki, la verdad es que nunca pensé que vería una pelea tan grande como la que empezó con el embate de Pain, estaba equivocada, muchas cosas aún sucederían, aun quedaba Tobi o Madara Uchiha, además estaba Sasuke y su equipo, el líder ANBU… pero bueno eso ya paso, lo mejor es que ahora nuestro pueblo esta tranquilo y hemos podido restablecer en cierta forma nuestras actividades_-

En estas y otras cosas estaba pensando conforme me acercaba al hospital, suspire, afortunadamente no había salido muy dañado en las batallas, gracias a dios con unos cuantos trabajos quedo en condiciones de laborar; me adentre a el saludando a mis pacientes, a la llegada me encontré con la que desde hace unos meses fuese mi nueva compañera.

-Buenos días Sakura-

-Buen día Satsuki-

Satsuki era una enfermera muy joven, me entere que fue una de las personas que llegaron de otras aldeas a ayudarnos después del desastre, no tenia familia así que como ella misma me dijo tal vez se quedaría en Konoha durante mucho tiempo.

-Tsunade me ordeno que le dijera que fuera a hablar con ella en cuanto pudiera-

Cerré la puerta de mi casillero asintiendo ligeramente –Iré en un momento-

-Si no me requiere me retiro ya que me están llamado en otro sitio-

-Esta bien Satsuki, por cierto ya te eh dicho que me hables de tu- ella asintió ligeramente y realizo una reverencia y salio-_…no me gusta que haga eso, ya le dije que puede tratarme con menos formalidad, bueno supongo que con mas tiempo de convivir cambiará-_

Salí de los casilleros y me dispuse a iniciar con mi rutina de visitar a mis pacientes.

Llegue al cuarto al que siempre visitaba todos los días hasta dos veces, gire la chapa hacia la derecha y empuje la puerta.

-Buenos días Kakashi sensei-

-…..-

-¿Durmió bien?, …yo si- sabia que mi maestro no me respondería, pero aun así yo siempre conversaba con él, creo que es una forma para sentirme mas segura, como si "hablar" con el me hiciera sentir que el estaba conmigo y que despertaría de su letargo.

Me dirigí a la ventana del cuarto y la abrí, una corriente de aire fresco se adentro -No creerá lo que hizo Naruto, j aja ja, ese tonto nunca cambiara- sonreí.

– Por cierto Sasuke se va mañana – me senté a su lado y tome su temperatura con mi mano derecha, tome el expediente de mi mentor, leí un poco pero me di cuenta de que todo seguía igual desde aquel día que lo regresáramos Tsunade sama y yo, suspire –creo que voy a extrañarlo, después de todo tenia muy poco tiempo desde que regreso, como para que ahora tenga que irse a meditar a esas montañas- deje el expediente en el buró con desgano.

-Si, lo se… se que tiene que hacerlo, que es su decisión y eso- suspire –pero lo extrañare mucho-.

Tome su pulso –_igual que ayer_- deje su mano reposando en la cama y me dispuse a observarlo, mi maestro se encontraba tan sereno, su cabello ondulaba con el viento que corría en la habitación, parecía dormido –Kakashi sensei-. Sin darme cuenta tome su mano nuevamente y cerré mi mano con la suya.

-Buenos días Sakura-

La tranquilidad del cuarto se retiro al escuchar el saludo de Sai, realmente me sorprendí casi me asuste, -buenos días Sai, acaso quieres matarme de un susto!-.

-Yo también me alegro de verte F.E.A-

-Ah!!!- le iba a reclamar llamarme tan despectivamente cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos se posaban en mi mano derecha, inconscientemente dirigí mi vista hacia ese lugar, me di cuenta de que estaba tomando de la mano a mi paciente, me sorprendí realmente ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando lo había echo, por la calidez en mis mejillas me di cuenta de que me había sonrojado, rápidamente deshice el apretón de manos y mire como Sai sonreía con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sakura, buenos días, buenos días Sai- creo que nunca me había dado tanto gusto escuchar el escandaloso saludo de Naruto, suspire aliviada su intromisión me salvo de un bochornoso e incomodo momento.

-Buenos días Naruto-

-¿Cómo sigue Kakashi sensei?- entro lentamente, aun no se había restablecido completamente, pero pronto seria dado de alta, era de sorprenderse por lo herido que quedo de la ultima batalla que se repusiera tan pronto

–E_s gracias al espíritu del kyubi –_pensé y conteste a su pregunta -igual-

-Ya veo- su rostro se entristeció ligeramente, pero como era de esperarse Naruto recupero su semblante alegre –no te preocupes, pronto estará llegando tarde a todas partes-.

Yo asentí ligeramente pero me di cuenta de algo –Oye, a propósito ¿qué haces aquí?!!!-

-Este… yo- Naruto balbuceaba sin poder articular una buena respuesta.

-Tengo entendido que te esta prohibido andar por los corredores, debes descansar, por dios Naruto- le dije bastante molesta.

-Estaba, ….estaba bastante aburrido y Yo ….-

-Yo decidí escapar para entrenar – dijo Sai muy despacio.

Naruto mecánicamente repitió la frase -Si, eso, decidí escapar para… no espera no era eso- dijo mientras me observaba con temor.

-Sai… eres un..- no lo deje terminar, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve a rastras hasta su cuarto – eso duele Sakura..-

-Yo también me alegro de verte Naruto- Sai salio del cuarto sonriendo discretamente.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que mi padre y yo iniciáramos con nuestra charla, ahora que lo pensaba, hacia bastante tiempo, pero por extraño que pareciera en ese lugar siempre era así, ni siquiera sentía hambre, todo era lo mismo siempre, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese punto específico.

A pesar de eso yo me sentía bien, la verdad tener a mi padre conmigo era algo que añorará durante toda mi vida desde que se marcho, así que ahora que estaba a mi lado me decidí a aprovechar ese tiempo.

El ambiente solo cambiaba en determinadas ocasiones, como esta, en la cual la esencia de los cerezos cubría la atmósfera.

-Es ella de nuevo- afirmo mi padre

-Si..- baje la mirada

-Es muy puntual Kakashi-

-Supongo que soy un buen sensei- bromeé a la vez que sonreía al imaginar la cara de mis alumnos ante semejante argumento.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A la mañana, volví al hospital pensando en el incidente con el tonto de Naruto y todo lo que sucedió el día anterior.

Algo recorría mi mente una y otra vez, la verdad es que aun me preguntaba porque tome la mano de mi sensei sin darme cuenta, como en un reflejo – si eso debió ser- otra duda se adentro en mi –un momento, nunca le pregunte a Sai porque estaba ahí, según tengo entendido el ya esta bien, hum, bueno supongo que si no me dijo nada es que no era algo tan importante-.

Salude de nuevo a mis pacientes y repetí mi usanza, mi visita a mi maestro.

Llegando al cuarto observe como un doctor y un enfermero salían de ahí, algo dentro de mi nació, me sentí muy preocupada –_y si acaso había pasado, y si el..-_ me acerque a ellos.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Sakura, vine a checar a Hatake - cerro el expediente- veo que lo has cuidado bien, sigue así y tal vez pronto este de vuelta- sonrió y me entrego el expediente, seguidamente se despidieron de mi.

Me lleve una mano a mi pecho y suspire aliviada, ¿en cuantas ocasiones me había pasado lo mismo?, siempre que lo visitaba y que me daba cuenta de que alguien estaba ahí me preocupaba mucho, ya me parecía escuchar las peores noticias de mis superiores, afortunadamente eso nunca había pasado.

Entre al cuarto -Buenos días Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo sigue?, sabe si no despierta pronto creo que cuando lo haga lo haré reponerme todo el tiempo que eh invertido en usted- sonreí.

Tome la pluma que llevaba en mi bolsillo disponiéndome a seguir con la bitácora, sin darme cuenta esta resbalo de mi mano por lo que tuve que bajar para tomarla.

Antes de erguirme totalmente sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza que agitaba dulcemente mi cabello, abrí exageradamente mis ojos, -_este tacto ya lo había sentido antes_- solté de nuevo el bolígrafo y observe como este caía al suelo dando un breve salto por el impacto hasta que termino en el piso rodando unos 2 centímetros de mi mano.

Me levante suavemente con temor de romper la ilusión de lo que creí que era un sueño, levante la mirada, mis esperanzas y esfuerzos de tanto tiempo por fin cosechaban fruto, una alegría inconmensurable invadió mi cuerpo.

-Buenos días Sakura-

Unas lagrimas fugitivas rodaron por mis mejillas, no podía creerlo, ahí frente de mi, mí maestro se había despertado y me saludaba con una mano extendida, con su tono despreocupado, con sus ojos cerrados que denotaban que estaba sonriendo, como siempre lo hacia desde que yo recordara..

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hola de nuevo!!!

¿Qué les parecio?, dudas, omentarios, chascarrillos, consejos y criticas adelante (jejeje es una frase de una profesora). Como les dije este capítulo es antes de la historia original, la verdad no eh visto mucho del maga después de la muerte de Kakashi solo lo de que Hinata le declara su amor, por fin n.n a Naruto, también por ello casi no puse de los otros enfrentamientos que de seguro seran muchos y variados, aun queda Naruto para rato....

Si eh de ser sincera casi no tenia idea de como poner una platica de padre a hijo con los Hatake, creo que se dieron cuenta, ajaja, pero bueno mas o menso asi lo tenia planeado, y si, eso del estado de coma es bien comentado de que Kakashi aun no muere, ojala y así sea verdad chicas..

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Karla**, gracias, te dejare esperando un poco mas para el festival creo que aun falta otro capítulo del restablecimiento, jajaj, siempre me extiendo mas de lo que pensaba..

**tsuki-airen** , si, es despistada, bueno lo que pasa es que no quiere darse cuenta, *~*

**katsuki-hatake-haruno93** , gracias por el dato, ya lo corregi, por cierto eso de la entrevista la busque y si encontre una muy corta reseña, si la tienes completa te agredecire la información.

**newwarrior** , gracias por tus comentarios, si, ya era hora de iniciar con el romance, que se supone que de eso se trata ¬/./¬, jejeje, soy un poco despistada perdonen.

**carisma266**, pues aquí esta la actualización, a ver que te parece, ¿te gusto?.

**Corsaria**, si consigues el boleto me invitas, hare una manta enorme, además creo que por lo menos no seremos las únicas dos locas a las afueras de la casa de Kishimoto (no te molestes por lo de loca es con cariño o.ó), jajajaja, cuídate y gracias por tus comentarios, ahora dime que opinas de este episodio.

**wendoly: **hola, verdad que son una pareja muy buena, jajaja, en especial el xD, aquí esta la actalización, Gracias y espero sigas leyendo mi fic.

**Str mercury**** , **casi te dejo fuera, jaja, es que me acabo de leer tu comentario, gracias; ya revise tu perfil pero creo que aún no esta listo, u.u, jajaja, mas tarde le hecho otro vistazo, muchas gracias por considerar que esta lindo mi fic, espero y siga siendo de tu agrado.

Ok ok, atendiendo a sus comentarios tratare de actualizar pronto y ponerme a escribir mas y dormir menos para pensar, jajaja, ya ven que es mi tiempo de inspiración... raro verdad..., pero bueno espero y mi historia les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos con los siguientes episodios, hasta pronto y gracias por su tiempo y atención.


	4. Capítulo 4

Hola, nuevamente hago una aclaración que será obvia cuando lean U.U, pero mas vale ponerla para que luego no me regañen ò.ó, jaja, este capítulo esta narrado en tercera persona y es continuación del 3, es decir sucede antes de los capítulos 1 y 2. Hasta pronto...

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Cierto chico rubio miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, las cortinas se movían con el viento que entraba pero el no parecía reparar en ello o en las pequeñas partículas de polvo que eran reveladas por los rayos de luz que se colaban.

.

**************Flash back ***************

-Gracias por invitarme a merendar Naruto- la chica de ojos perlados sonreía con timidez, a la vez que veía el pic nic que el chico había organizado de última hora (o eso pensaba ella), en el patio trasero del hospital, justo a la sombra de un gran árbol (Sakura le paso el tip).

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer Hinata – tomo un sorbo de té – después de que me has visitado casi a diario desde que terminaste de rehabilitarte – dio otra mordida a su galleta.

-Si..- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir la apenada muchacha tomo un emparedado y comenzó a comer –Na…Naruto- levanto un poco la vista y al darse cuenta que este la observaba se sonrojo un poco.

-Si-

-Eh.., ¿cómo te has sentido?-

-Bien, según Sakura en unos días me dan de alta – dijo sonriendo alegremente – y que bueno porque ya estoy muy aburrido, de veras, ya quiero salir a las misiones y entrenar –

-Que bueno que ya estés mejor..-

- Si-

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablar, la chica comía pausadamente y el se encontraba extrañamente serio, se podría decir que a penas había probado bocado.

¿Quién era el impostor que tenia al frente?, no, no podía ser Naruto Uzumaki, normalmente hablaba hasta por lo codos y comía a una velocidad increíble, cómo si no hubiese comido por horas o días, si lo sabría ella, ella que se había pasado toda su vida desde que le conoció observándolo desde lejos, admirándolo, amándolo.

–T_al vez se siente mal-_ termino de masticar y un dejo de preocupación apareció en su cara, una corriente de viento levanto un poco las esquinas de la manta en la que se encontraban sentados, la chica se llevo una mano a su cabeza para evitar que algunos cabellos entraran en sus ojos.

Naruto que hasta este momento se encontrara muy pensativo y reservado (cosa realmente extraña en el) quedo fascinado con la visión de la chica frente de el, sus hermosos ojos entrecerrados, su cabello ondeando alegremente, su tenue color carmesí al notar sus ojos posados en ella, parecía un hermoso ángel, si definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga era la chica mas hermosa y tierna que conocía, todo le gustaba de ella, hasta el nerviosismo que desprendía cuando se le acercaba o le hablaba, ¿cómo había sido tan ciego tantos años, como no notarla?, tanto tiempo equivocado en su enamoramiento hacia la pelirosa, todo ese tiempo sin estar con ella, pero no, ahora seria diferente, desde ahora no perdería la oportunidad de tenerla junto a el, claro que dependía de lo que ella decidiera.

-Eh, Hinata – trago saliva, la chica asintió con su cabeza – yo, yo quería, _ah porque están difícil, se supone que ya tenia todo planeado, de veras-_

-Si Naruto –

-Ah..- salio de su ensimismamiento – decía que yo quería pedirte que.. que.. que me sirvieras un poco mas de té- finalizo con desgano, bajando la cabeza y estirando el brazo para que la chica tomara el vaso.

-Si- la chica comenzó a servir el té helado – el día de hoy, has tenido mucha sed-

-Je je je je, si verdad – rió nerviosamente –_ si sigo así tendré que ir al baño pronto.., no puedo creer que me cueste tanto trabajo, si con Sakura prácticamente se lo gritaba_ – sonrió-_ pero esto es diferente, esto va en serio, estoy seguro de que no sólo quiero a Hinata, yo ­_– levanto la cara y observo a la kunoichi que terminaba por servir el dichoso té-_ la amo._

La chica estiro su brazo para pasarle el refrescante líquido antes de tomarlo el hablo.

-Sabes eh estado pensando mucho sobre lo que me dijiste cuando me defendiste frente a Pain-

Recordó sus palabras -_Yo no tengo miedo de protegerte, porque yo te amo-_ abrió exageradamente los ojos, su rostro se torno de un rojo intenso y no pudo evitar soltar el vaso que para su mala suerte se derramo en la ropa del chico, su mente trabaja rápidamente, ¿por qué le hablaba de "eso"? en sus visitas nunca le dijo nada, hasta ella misma se había convencido de que el chico no lo recordaba, no la había escuchado o simplemente no le interesaba, pero ahora estaba diciéndole que estaba pensando mucho en ello ¿por qué?

-Naruto – decía nerviosa al ver al chico cubierto por el liquido – lo siento perdona yo – en un veloz movimiento y tratando de evitar el tema tomo una toalla y comenzó a tratar de evitar que el resto de liquido se esparciera por la ropa del chico.

- Y creo que no te di las gracias- tomo su mano y le quito la toalla colocándola a un lado, de nuevo tomo su mano y con su brazo libre toco la barbilla de la chica y la levanto suavemente hasta obligarla a verle a los ojos, ella estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada debido a la cercanía de su rostro, como no se desmayo en ese momento era un misterio.

-Además quería decirte que yo también te amo- dijo dulcemente a la vez que eliminaba la distancia entre ellos y robo un dulce beso de los labios de la joven, al separarse miro el rostro de la temblorosa chica que obviamente estaba ruborizada y sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-También pedirte que seas mi novia, que dices aceptas – la miro dulce y coquetamente, a decir verdad el estaba muy nervioso pero como siempre sabia ocultar muy bien su temor.

La pelinegra simplemente no conseguía responder, estaba completamente sorprendida, cuantas cosas pasaron en un instante, el muchacho que siempre amo a distancia la beso y proponía que fuesen novios, ¿acaso era un sueño?, no, esto era mas hermoso que cualquier sueño que pudo tener, estaba muy feliz, aun sentía el beso del chico en sus labios.

Con un gran, pero de verdad gran esfuerzo logro vencer su timidez –S..si- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, poco, pero lo suficiente para colmar de alegría al hiperactivo shinobi.

-Gracias Hinata– le dio un beso fugaz y abrazo muy contento de pronto la chica se desvaneció, el chico se sorprendió bastante y preocupado la recostó en sus brazos – Hinata estas bien-

La chica abrió pesadamente sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza, tomo el rostro del chico con sus manos – Naruto, yo también te amo- sellando sus palabras con un tierno y tembloroso beso.

***************** Fin del flash back*********************

Los pensamientos del ojiazul se interrumpieron al escuchar como alguien entraba presurosamente a su cuarto, giro y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sakura.

-Eh Sakura, no vas a creer lo que paso a..-

-Kakashi sensei – lo interrumpió

El chico no pudo ver el rostro de ella puesto que estaba mirando hacia abajo por lo que se preocupo demasiado debido a la prisa con la que había entrado la joven.

-¿Qué pasa con el?- pregunto tristemente con temor de la repuesta.

La chica levanto el rostro y una gran alegría se dibujo en su cara –despertó Naruto, Kakashi sensei, despertó –

El rubio pestaño asimilando la oración de su compañera, una vez comprendida sonrió a mas no poder y dio un enorme brinco –que bueno, yo sabia que se repondría, ¡de veras!- esta y otras cosas gritaba mientras saltaba y saltaba en su cama.

-Si – decía la joven a la vez que se daba cuenta de que su amigo tenia un ataque de alegría que le podría costar una demanda por daño al inmueble por parte del hospital y las continuas quejas por ser tan ruidoso – si.. que bien verdad, Naruto, Naruto, cálmate-

-Kakashi sensei despertó que bien, que bien- parecía que le chico no comprendía las razones de su compañera.

-Naruto – no, definitivamente no lo hacia – Naruto!- grito a la vez que lo tomaba de la camisa y lo bajaba a la cama de un tirón bastante fuerte – quieres calmarte, vas a despertar a medio hospital-

-Si lo siento Sakura- se incorporo y sentó tranquilamente en la orilla de la cama –oye prometo portarme bien, quiero ir donde Kakashi sensei-

La chica suspiro – si esta bien, vamos-

*************************************************************************

El ninja copia se encontraba descansando en la cama, la verdad sus piernas se sentían muy pesadas y sus brazos también, como si hubiera recibido una gran paliza o simplemente estuviera resintiendo los efectos del ácido láctico después de una larga sesión de ejercicios, le parecía extraño como después de tanto tiempo acostado lo único que quería hacer era seguir así para descansar.

–_Debe de ser por estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada _– recostó su cabeza en la almohada y suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba -¿c_uánto tiempo estuve ausente de esta realidad?-_ miro por la ventana y a lo lejos observaba como una anciana daba de comer a las aves, en realidad tenia una leve idea del tiempo transcurrido pero no estaba completamente seguro ya que la "realidad" en la que estuvo sumido con su padre no cambiaba mucho por lo que ubicar el tiempo con precisión pues era algo difícil.

-Me tomará un poco de tiempo volver a la normalidad…, lo único que extrañare es a papá- su mente divago en los momentos que paso con su progenitor durante su letargo, recordó uno en especial.

********* Flash back ********

Padre e hijo se encontraban platicando amenamente y riendo sonoramente, el enmascarado acaba de contar una graciosa anécdota de cuando unos shinobis se disfrazaron de Gai y Rock Lee y todas las peripecias por las que pasaron.

-Y dices que tu alumno se lo creyó-

-Completamente… en muchas ocasiones Naruto es muy ingenuo-

-Me imagino – el mayor sonrió y poso su mirada en el fuego –háblame de ella-

-Perdón- Kakashi abrió sus ojos un poco confundido con las palabras de su papá.

-Te pido que me hables de ella-

-¿De quien?-

-De la dueña de este aroma a cerezos, de la chica que siempre viene a verte, de tu exalumna-

-¿Sakura?- la verdad sabía perfectamente a quien se refería desde el principio solo que quería evitar el tema. Su padre solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, ya te he hablado de mis exalumnos, pero si eso quieres…- suspiro- Sakura es muy inteligente, por lo que los genjutsu no la afectan mucho, tiene un excelente control del chakra, lo que la ha colocado como una de las mejores ninjas médicos en estos últimos 3 años, en cuanto a Taijutsu su fuerte es el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo lo que la deja vulnerable ante los ataques a larga distancia, su entrenamiento con Tsunade la quinta le ha ayudado a desarrollar una fuerza monstruosa que te hace pensar dos veces el hacerla enojar – sonrió- lo cual no es muy difícil en realidad, en cuanto a ninjutsu por el momento no posee una técnica propia pero domina una gran variedad de ellas, lo cual es de gran utilidad en la batalla, es una de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea…- miro a su padre y se dio cuenta de que esta reseña de la Sakura como shinobi no era suficiente para su padre - es necia, terca, pero también suele ser sincera y tierna en ocasiones hasta ingenua, como toda chica es muy voluble, y se preocupa mucho por sus compañeros, es perseverante, físicamente hablando es delgada, no es muy alta pero tampoco es bajita, su tez es blanca, su cabello es rosado, sus ojos verdes como el jade-

-Vaya combinación exótica-

-Je je je si, no es algo muy común, esa es Sakura.

-Hum – volteo a ver los árboles que estaban a unos metros de ellos – eso ya me lo has dicho-

-Si, te lo advertí-

-Kakashi, ya me has contado todo lo referente a tus alumnos relativo a su desarrollo como ninjas, también como son físicamente eh incluso tu afecto hacia ellos sin embargo se que con ella no has sido claro, al menos no como con tus otros alumnos y compañeros, lo has evitado, se que entiendes a lo que me refiero cuando digo que me hables de ella, así que hazlo-

Kakashi respiro con fastidio – no recordaba que fueras tan terco y pesado-

-Claro que si-

El ninja copia sonrió – es verdad aun recuerdo como te reías de mi cuando las niñas me mandaban "cartas de amor"-

-Ser el mejor chunnin a los 6 años tiene sus desventajas o mejor dicho ventajas-

-Hum…-

-Vamos hijo-

-Esta bien – suspiro cansadamente - recuerdo que cuando la conocí pensé que era de la clase de niñas que solo hacían las cosas para agradarle a su adorado príncipe azul, en este caso Sasuke, pensé que era materialista y superficial, aunque al principio de su entrenamiento era muchas de estas cosas admito que la juzgue mal, conforme la fui conociendo me di cuenta de que a pesar de enojarse con extrema facilidad y tener ataques de ira histérica, era frágil e ingenua, me decidí a cuidar de ella un poco mas que con Naruto o Sasuke, ellos eran muy hábiles, pero ella solo era una niña normal, en cada misión siempre estaba al pendiente de ella tratando de calmarla para que no se pusiera muy nerviosa y eso-.

Tomo un poco de aire - durante el examen chunnin me demostró que no era tan frágil como yo pensaba, ella también habia crecido, quizás no tanto como los chicos pero su actitud mejoro, se volvió decidida en sus metas – se detuvo un momento viendo el fuego - cuando Sasuke se fue de la aldea, su rostro se entristeció, yo sabia que ella lo quería siempre fue muy obvia en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia el, de a ver sido mi decisión lo habría detenido solo para no ver su semblante preocupado, además era mi alumno, pero conociendo a Sasuke tendría que haberlo matado para mantenerlo en la aldea, el caso es que con el tiempo también Naruto se marcho, dejando solo 2 de los 4 miembros del equipo 7, en un inicio se que estaba profundamente triste, sus compañeros se habia ido, se sentía sola, en ese tiempo inicio su entrenamiento con la Hokage – sonrío – me sentí muy orgulloso de que tomara esa iniciativa, ser un ninja médico y entrenar con alguien como Tsunade sama no era nada sencillo, sin embargo ella fue firme en su meta y lo ha logrado..-

Su mirada seguía en la fogata - yo la visitaba continuamente en sus tiempos libres, estaba preocupado, sabia que aunque ella mostrara su cara alegre o que diera a entender que solo pensaba en su desarrollo como ninja yo sabia que solo era una máscara, creo que fue en ese momento cuando inicie con mis visitas nocturnas frente a su casa – miro a su padre quien lo veía con un dejo de picardía, se sonrojo un poco – no, no es lo que piensas.. – se llevo una mano a su cabeza - solo lo hacia para asegurarme de que estaba tranquila, - bajo su brazo y nuevamente observo el bello color rojo azul del flama- recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones terminaba por dormirse después de llorar en silencio durante un buen rato, la verdad con el tiempo se me ha vuelto algo cotidiano- suspiro para continuar con su relato – cuando Naruto regreso me enfrente a ambos, solo para medir su crecimiento en sus habilidades, recuerdo la primera vez que me toco en carne propia ver los efectos de uno de sus golpes en la tierra, ja ja ja – rió abiertamente- realmente me sorprendí su fuerza era en verdad la de un titán, creo que fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que ya no era la niña frágil y de la que habia que estar al pendiente a cada instante, no ella se habia convertido en un excelente ninja, un gran oponente, me lo demostró al derrotar a uno de los akatsuki, ya no era mi pequeña alumna, ahora era una compañera de misión confiable, una Kunoichi echa y derecha, justo ahí me di cuenta de que mis sentimientos hacia ella ya no eran los mismos de antes, tenia miedo, y aun lo tengo, de aceptar de que poco a poco ella se volvía algo mas para mi, era mas que una exalumna o compañera, ella se habia vuelto una de las prioridades de mi vida- hizo una pausa para luego seguir con su relato -estoy orgulloso de haber sido parte de su formación, después de eso tuvimos muchas misiones muy riesgosas que compartimos en muchas ocasiones, pero ella ya tenia otro sensei y otros compañeros, después de un duro combate quede en el hospital durante un buen tiempo, ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de mi, me visitaba de vez en cuando, poco después inicio nuestra batalla para defender la aldea contra el resto de los akatsuki, y en resumidas cuentas papá, es así como me enamore de Sakura Haruno- tomo un trozo de leña y lo aventó al fuego con una gran tristeza en sus ojos – de mi ex alumna-.

-Ya veo – Sakumo suspiro – y ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Qué pienso hacer de qué o qué?-

El mayor de los Hatake negó con la cabeza, su hijo no quería ceder – sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que por fin lo has aceptado, se lo dirás?-

-….- Kakashi sonrió tristemente con el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos – no-

- ¿Por qué?-

-Porque, porque ella no me ama, se que su amor infantil por Sasuke se ha ido, además me he dado cuenta de que la atracción y el cariño que siente por Naruto esta creciendo pero no lo ama –

-Entonces..-

-Se que aunque no sea Naruto o Sasuke el que ocupe su corazón tarde o temprano llegara alguien que lo haga y ese alguien no seré yo- cerro sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello?-

Sonrió – lo se, para ella solo soy su sensei, le llevo una poco mas de una década de años, simplemente no ve como un hombre a quien amar, me ve como su hermano mayor o en el mejor de los casos como su amigo- abrio sus ojos – se que por mucho que me duela admitirlo así es y será, y aunque ella haga su vida con otro, yo siempre estaré ahí para ella-

- Hijo, se ve que realmente la amas-

-Si, la amo, la amo tanto que daría mi vida por ella.., bueno si es que vuelvo a vivir, jejeje-

-Claro que si – le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una pequeña roca- pensé que ya habia quedado claro ese punto, -¿en qué quedamos?-

-Ouch!!..vamos era una broma- se sobo la parte adolorida.

-Es verdad que eres mayor que ella, también es verdad que fuiste su sensei, pero acaso no darías todo lo que tienes solo para verla nuevamente, para sentirla cerca de ti, para que escuchar tu nombre en sus labios – el menor asintió – entonces hijo, ¿por qué no arriesgarse, por qué no luchar por demostrarle que no eres solo su amigo, por qué no luchar por ser feliz?, Kakashi, de verdad mereces ser feliz, date esa oportunidad-.

-Tengo miedo padre – sonrió con su mueca triste – temo que si le digo lo que realmente siento ella se aleje de mi –

-Yo no dije que fuese fácil, tampoco digo que se lo digas de pronto, es obvio que si lo haces lo más probable es que ella se asuste-

- Si esta es tu forma de estimularme para que lo haga no estas logrando tu objetivo-

- Ja ja, espera aun no termino, digo que le demuestres tu amor, que no eres solo su amigo y sensei poco a poco, conquístala, se sutil, pero no tanto como para que no se de cuenta, dale tiempo-

-Hum..-

-Hijo-

- Hum..-

-Kakashi Hatake-

-No recordaba que fueras tan terco y pesado-

-Claro que si- sonrió – entonces ese es un si-

- Hum.., eres convincente ¿no estabas en la unidad de tortura? –

- Ja ja ja, por un tiempo-

-¿No te enseñaron a no usar tus tácticas en tu hijo, no te da pena?-

-Eso no viene en el código-

-Hum..-

-Y bien?-

-Dejémoslo en un tal vez-

-En tu idioma ese es un si, así que me conformo con ello-

-Como digas-

-Recuerda poco a poco-

-Si, si- dijo con su tono despreocupado

- Pero no tardes mucho eh, conociéndote..-rodó los ojos- te advierto que quiero conocer pronto a mis nietos eh-

-Pero que dices papá- dijo el con pena y confusión.

-Vamos hijo cada quien tiene sus prioridades-

Para sorpresa de Kakashi su padre se levanto de la roca, y se puso frente de el, extendió el brazo, el menor sonrió y tomo el brazo de su padre levantándose.

– Estoy orgullos de ti – dijo el colmillo blanco de Konoha al terminar abrazo a su hijo fuertemente, el ninja copia sonrió fraternalmente y cerro sus ojos a la vez que recordaba que el tacto de su padre a pesar de haber pasado muchos años desde que recibiera un abrazo seguía siendo el mismo – te quiero hijo, recuerda, se feliz-.

Kakashi abrio sus ojos –papá separo un poco de el.

-Hasta pronto hijo, se feliz – esto último lo dijo con un suave eco en su voz a la vez que su cuerpo se iluminaba hasta obligar a su hijo a cerrar la vista – te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero papá, gracias-

Kakashi se sintió extraño, trataba de abrir sus ojos pesadamente pero no podía, estaba desubicado pero eso no le impidió escuchar una voz femenina y conocida a un costado de el.

- ….sabe si no despierta pronto creo que cuando lo haga lo haré reponerme todo el tiempo que eh invertido en usted-

_-Esa voz, este aroma… Sakura –_ sonrió, por fin logro abrir sus ojos para solo mirar algo parecido a un techo que se movía como si de un terremoto se tratase, todo era distinto, la luz lo cegó un poco, cuando por fin pudo enfocar y hasta lograr moverse un poco movió su pesada y zumbante cabeza donde escucho la voz, alcanzo a ver como una maza de cabellos rosados se encontraba a la altura de su cama nuevamente sonrió, sus conclusiones eran verdaderas – _Sakura- _

Haciendo un esfuerzo logro llevar su mano a la cabeza de la chica y la sacudió con suavidad, sintió como ella se tenso ante su tacto así que retiro su mano y la coloco en su tradicional saludo, espero que se levantará totalmente para darle su despreocupado y común –buenos días Sakura-.

La chica estaba estática, con sus ojos abiertos de los cuales comenzaron a salir lágrimas que al parecer la chica no notaba.

Kakashi se sorprendió, acaso la habia asustando tanto como para hacerla llorar - ¿por qué lloras, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado

La chica sonrió al terminar por convérsese de que no era un sueño – asintió con su cabeza a la vez que se quitaba las lagrimas con sus manos - Kakashi sensei – dicho esto se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un abrazo tratando de no lastimarlo con su gran fuerza, cosa que se le dificulto mucho ya que estaba tan contenta que casi podía partirlo en dos, el shinobi se sorprendió pero correspondió el tacto de la chica – estoy bien y si lloro es de felicidad-

-Las mujeres son muy complicadas-

-Ja ja si- dijo ella soltando su abrazo y dándose cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraba de el se sonrojo levemente -¿y usted cómo se siente?-

-Un poco aturdido y cansando pero fuera de eso supongo que bien-

-Supone eh – la shinobi se dispuso a revisarlo, pupilas, corazón, pulso, lo rutinario – supone bien, al parecer todo esta normal – sonrío – Naruto, Kakashi sensei, Naruto tiene que saberlo – salio corriendo del cuarto, pero a los 5 segundos regreso – estará bien verdad- el asintió – no vuelva a dormir mientras que regreso – el asintió nuevamente.

******* Fin del flash back ********

Kakashi suspiro, la chica ya tenía unos minutos desde que saliera, escucho unos gritos y algunos presurosos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

-Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei-

-Muchacho ten cuidado, cuidado con la mesa-

-Ah, lo siento- dijo a la vez que saltaba la mesa que llevaba un enfermero, que quedo bastante sorprendido.

-Naruto – grito la pelirosa a la vez que pensaba que salir con el chico así con su ataque de euforia no era tan buena idea como pensó.

Kakashi solo suspiro y se rasco la cabeza al escuchar los sonidos del embrollo que el chico armaba por el pasillo -_este Naruto no cambia, ..bueno aquí viene, que contará de nuevo_-

****************************************************************************************************************************

Ola que viene ola que va, hola amiguillo como te va... jajaja se la robe a Ned Flanders (los derechos de los Simpson son de Matt Groening, jajaja)

Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿cómo estuvo?, adelante adelante dejen un comentario para saber si estuvo bien o mal, por cierto pense que este seria el último de lo que pasaba del restablecimiento pero como me suele suceder siempre me quedan mas largos de lo normal, asi que para no hacer uno muy extenso decidí dividirlo en dos, así que el próximo va por el mismo camino solo que según ahora si mas corto... jajaja y así llegar a tan ansiado festival, por cierto todaví se acuerdan de el, jejeje, perdón perdón, es que la verdad la escena de Kakashi a las puertas de la muerte me traumo y por eso saque estos episodios como terapia...., espero y no se molesten por posponer tanto la dichosa fiesta.

Si, lo admito tarde en actualizar pero es que me traian loca con mucho trabajo organizando un festival y pues terminaba rendida, además de que primero decidí actualizar mi otro fic que aunque NADIE lo LEE o DEJE COMENTARIO aun así lo voy a continuar, la verdad que es deprimente que no te dejen nada en tu fic... snif snif, en fin esa es otra historia.

Gracias a sus reviews a:

**Corsaria**. Gracias a ti por dejar tu comentario, de verdad casi te hago llorar, jajaja, no era la intención.... pero me alegra que te guste el fic, dime que te pareció este episodio, ¿cómo me fue con el suegro de Sakura?, jajaja, en realidad no se mucho de el pero quise ponerlo como una orientación hacia su hijo. Gracias y hasta pronto.

**uchihabrun**. Gracias por tu comentario, la verdad no leo mucho mucho del manga pero en internet eh visto bueno leido cortos de lo que es la vida del joven Nagato y eso, espero que con este capítulo tus dudas de como vuelve a la vida y eso queden contestadas, a ver dime tu opinión.

**carisma266**, ja ja ja, gracias, esero y siga siendo de tu agrado, y creemé que todas quisieramos tener los derechos al menos de Kakashi y hacer con el lo que querramos, jajaja, claro con Sakura.

**newwarrior**, gracias porque siempre me has dejado tu parecer de la historia, me ayudan mucho.

**tsuki-airen**, yo también quiero que Kakashi siga con vida, si si si.

**Str mercury**, leí tu fic de Kakashi de bolsillo, la verdad me encanto, ja ja ja me hiciste reir mucho, continualo por favor, je je je, y actualiza pronto, no como yo, ej je je, por cierto eso de la aparición en el tomo 449 dame mas información... por cierto Sasuke no me cae muy muy bien, pero tanto como para odiarlo pues ya casi se acerca, jajajaja.

**wendolyne**, vaya que esta atractivo nuestro shinobi de cabello plateado, si si si, que se quede con la afortunada Sakura, la verdad casi no leo mucho el manga, solo reseñas y eso, mi novio es el que compra la Shonen jump, viene en inlges, asi que ahi medio le entiendo pero apenas va donde Tsunade ve a , y a mi solo me interesa el bienestar del ninja copia así que mucho mucho no me llama casi la atención. Gracias por tu tiempo.

Bueno bueno ya me despido, jajaja, estoy en horario de trabajo, a ver si no me corren, jajaja, gracias por leer y por su tiempo, espero sus comentarios y hasta pronto.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 5**

-156-

-¡¿Qué, cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido?!-

-Es simple Gai cuando estas en una cama sin prácticamente moverte-

-Vaya, Kakashi por eso eres mi eterno rival, eres digno de tenerme por enemigo- dijo mostrando su sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental.

-….-

-Me retiro para cumplir mi promesa, hasta pronto mi eterno rival- apoyo todo su peso en una sola mano y se dispuso a salir de la habitación dando pequeños saltos.

-Ah..,– dijo una sorprendida Sakura desde la puerta pues ahí se encontró con el jounin- buenos días Gai sensei-.

-Buenos días Sakura, lo siento no puedo quedarme a conversar-

-Comprendo-

-Hasta pronto, cuida del tonto de Kakashi- hizo su clásica pose con su pulgar libre y emitió su característica sonrisa.

-Si… _cielos como puede hacer eso en esa posición, supongo que podría hacerlo de cualquier forma..-_pensó la chica a la vez que una pequeña gota aparecía en su cabeza – hola- saludo al terminar de adentrarse al cuarto.

-….-

-HOLA-

-Ah, Sakura eres tu, hola- saludo con su ojo cerrado

- Hum – hizo una mueca de molestia sentándose a un lado del paciente – y esta vez ¿cual fue el reto?- saco una pluma y se dispuso a colocar los datos de rutina en su bitácora.

-…-

-Kakashi sensei…. _Ah pero para que me molesto es obvio que no pone atención-_

-¿El reto, cual reto? – observo la cara furiosa de su exalumna y pronto recupero la memoria -ahh te refieres a Gai- la chica asintió – pues se trataba de contar el número de tejas del techo de la habitación – señalo el techo sonriendo.

-Oh de eso se trataba, pero ¿a quién se le ocurre competir así?, _estos sensei si que son raros_-

-Ya sabes como es Gai-

-Vamos, lo hace sólo para animarlo, es un buen amigo-

-Lo se, sólo que ahora por "la llama de la juventud" tendrá que dar 200 vueltas al hospital-

-¡¡¿¿Dos..doscientas??!!- pregunto bastante sorprendida, el solo asintió –cielos creo que cuando termine tendré que vendarle la mano, ¿cómo estaba tan seguro de poder ganarle?-

-Pues es fácil, sólo cuentas dos hileras de tejas de dos lados, ancho por largo, se multiplican entre si y obtienes la cuenta rápido y confiable, son matemáticas básicas-

-Ahhh.., supongo que Gai sensei no es tan rápido multiplicando-

-Hum.., no, el contaba una por una-

-Es un tramposo-

-No, no se especificaron las reglas del combate, ya sabes lo que dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale-

-Hum…, suponiendo que el supiera sus tácticas y también las utilizará ¿que le tocaba hacer si usted perdía?-

-Pero que despistado soy ese punto tampoco se aclaro- dijo bastante indiferente

Sakura entrecerró la mirada – Kakashi sensei es un abusivo de lo peor-

-¿Yo?- se apunto a la cara con gesto de fingida inocencia.

-Si usted-

- No soy abusivo, es sólo que Gai no seria un buen abogado, no sabe aclarar los puntos importantes en un contrato-

Sakura suspiro –ok ok, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo se ha sentido?-

-Terrible-

-¿En serio? – pregunto bastante preocupada a la vez que tocaba su frente para tomar la temperatura, Kakashi sonrío ante el contacto de la mano de su alumna, tomó la mano de la chica y la retiró dulcemente, no supo porque pero la acción de su exsensei le causo una sensación agradable y nerviosa.

-No me dejaste terminar – sonrió a la vez que soltaba la mano de la chica- me siento terrible, terriblemente aburrido - finalizo con una cara de aburrimiento que lidiaba con la de Shikamaru.

-Ah- Sakura se sintió aliviada – _no haga eso que me asusta, no es gracioso-_

-Sakura- la aludida lo miro – creo que como buena ninja médico tu prioridad es hacer sentir mejor a tus pacientes- la chica asintió- tu deber es preguntar "Oh Kakashi, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?"- dijo haciendo ademanes exagerados e imitando, muy mal por cierto, la voz de la chica, ella solo sonrió.

-Ok –junto sus manos- Oh Kakashi sensei ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?- dijo con un exagerado tinte de suplica y preocupación.

-Uno de los mejores hábitos que hay es la lectura-

-Eh?- dijo la desconcertada joven – y eso que tiene que ver, _acaso me quiere volver loca o que_-

-Sólo te estoy dando opciones-

-¿Y qué le gustaría leer?- Kakashi la miro con una sonrisa sincera, tranquila y con un ligero toque de picardía –hum, claro es obvio, y ¿qué quiere que haga?-

-Mi preciada colección esta en mi casa-

La chica se quedo pensando en esta oración, hasta que comprendió el mensaje -¿QUÉ ACASO QUIERE QUE SE LOS TRAIGA?-

-Sakura es de mala educación gritar en los hospitales, molestas a los pacientes- se puso el dedo índice en la boca en señal de silencio.

-Ah!!- dijo con frustración, ese hombre lograba fácilmente sacarla de sus casillas, algo que realmente no era muy difícil de hacer, pero lo peor de todo es que al parecer a él le encantaba hacerlo.

-Creo que como buen ninja mé..- no término la frase pues la chica lo interrumpió

-…médico mi prioridad es su bienestar y bla bla bla, esta bien iré en mi hora de descanso- dijo con desgano, no sabia como o porque pero siempre lograba convencerla para que cumpliera muchas de sus peticiones.

-Que bueno que tienes claro tus obligaciones-

-Si si si – dijo incorporándose – creo que ya tengo que irme-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Kakashi sensei por si no lo sabe no es el único paciente de este hospital, además recuerde – puso cara de seria e imitó, con muy mala calidad, la voz de su exmaestro- para una buena ninja médico la prioridad es hacer sentir mejor a sus pacientes- el asintió sonriendo –en la tarde tendré sus preciados libros, claro no crea que serán todos eh, soy fuerte pero no hay que exagerar- se incorporó y acerco a la salida.

-Hasta pronto Sakura-

La chica salio de la puerta y a los dos segundos regreso asomando la cabeza – por cierto no crea que será de a gratis-

-Hum- Kakashi se quedo pensado con que debía compensar las finas atenciones de la joven kunoichi.

***Tiempo después****

Una joven pelirosa se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de un departamento parecía lidiar con una intensa batalla mental.

-_Ya, esta bien, el me dio permiso_- pensó y decididamente saco la llave de su bolsa y la introdujo en la cerradura abriendo el departamento de su maestro.

Aunque ella se encargara de la limpieza del lugar dos o tres veces por semana (por eso tenia llaves) siempre le había parecido extraño estar ahí, sobre todo en este momento que no venia a dar manteniendo al sitio, era como si lo profanara, se sentía nerviosa y extraña, suspiro de nuevo, se reconfortó al notar que el ambiente era tranquilo y limpio, recordó la primera ocasión en que entro, francamente esperaba encontrar un desastre pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver todo en perfecto orden, de echo lo único que hacia era dejar entrar aire fresco por las ventanas, sacudir el polvo que se acumulaba y trapear los pisos, por lo demás todo estaba como su maestro lo dejará.

-Ok, ahora a buscar esos libros- se sonrojo un poco, pestaño –ahhhh – grito molesta- si serás tonta Sakura –su semblante se torno triste- no le pregunte donde estaban-

-Si yo fuera Kakashi sensei donde los dejaría,… hum.. claro su escritorio- la chica se dirigió al cuarto del jounin, era una mini biblioteca, al parecer su sensei no solo leía libros de corte extraño – es todo un nerd, ¿cómo se vería con anteojos? l_a respuesta es obvia muy atractivo -_contestó su inner – será mejor que deje de pensar en tonterias y me ponga a buscar –

Por mas y mas que busco simplemente no estaban ahí, suspiro de nuevo y se dispuso a realizar su investigación por todo el departamento.

–Bueno no están en el escritorio, ni en el librero de la sala, ni en el cuarto de visitas, ni en el de lavado, es obvio que no están en la cocina ni en el baño –contaba con sus dedos – suspiro de nuevo – que mas da- dijo dándose por vencida pues aunque fue una de las primeras opciones que se le ocurrieron quería evitarla, giro sobre sus pies y entro en la recamara.

Si ya con solo el echo de estar en su departamento se sentía extraña el entrar en su recamara aumentaba ese sentimiento en ella, no era que fuese muy fea, tétrica o muy lujosa, era una simple recamara común, por ello se frustraba y regañaba a si misma por sentirse así, es decir que de especial tenia ese cuarto para alterarla.

-Supongo que no me gusta irrumpir en casa ajenas- mentía sabia perfectamente que con sus demás compañeros no le pasaba igual, si bien era cierto que respetaba en cierta forma la privacidad de sus amigos no la pensaba en entrar o salir cuando era necesario.

Lo primero que reviso fueron los cajones de los pequeños buró que tenia a ambos lados de la cama, nada solo mas papeles y libros –_cielos este hombre tiene libros en todos lados-_

Del lado izquierdo estaba el closet, cada vez que entraba a ese cuarto se preguntaba porque tenia un closet tan grande (que por cierto envidiaba) si su ropa era poca y casi idéntica, corrió la puerta aunque recordaba que no había nada a parte de zapatos y ropa se dispuso a buscar de nuevo, tampoco encontró nada.

Su siguiente lugar de búsqueda fue el pequeño baño de la habitación, obviamente no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

–Ok, el tocador- cerro la puerta tras ella y colocándose frente a este sonrió al compararlo con el que ella tenia, en realidad el de su sensei estaba muy vació en relación al suyo, se dispuso a buscar en los cajones, pero de nuevo nada – suspiro cansada y enojada de que su búsqueda no rindiese frutos, abrió uno de los últimos cajones y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que en el guardaba la ropa interior, dio un rápido vistazo y lo cerro con igual velocidad.

Se dejó caer en la cama, es verdad que le daba pena pero era lo menos que se merecía por andar busque y busque los dichosos libros, además de que estaba perdiendo su tiempo de descanso y su hora de comer!! así que decidió dejar la vergüenza que le provocaba estar acostada en la cama de su sensei, giro la cabeza al lado derecho y sonrió al observar dos retratos que su maestro conservaba en un pequeña repisa, eran las fotos del que ella deducía fuese su equipo de niño y del equipo 7, esa simple fotografía le traía recuerdos y sensaciones muy agradables, suspiro, volteo del lado contrario y alzo la vista recordando uno de los tantos momentos que compartió con su antiguo equipo.

Algo llamo su atención, era un pequeño pero hermoso librero que se encontraba arriba del closet, se levanto inmediatamente y colocando un banco se subió en el hasta estar a la altura suficiente para ver claramente los preciados libros cuidadosamente acomodados por orden numérico, sonrió –parece que es un tesoro o algo así-

Sin reparar mucho en ello tomó unos cuantos y los colocó en la mochila que llevaba, arreglo la sábana de la cama y salio del departamento contenta y presurosa, después de todo tenía bastante hambre.

En un punto del camino se encontró con Naruto.

-Hola Sakura- dijo el rubio

-Hola Naruto- dijo la joven saludando a su compañero.

Caminaron juntos por un tiempo, el observo a la joven y miro la mochila que llevaba, observo que no se encontraba completamente cerrada, así que miro con atención lo que la joven guardaba en ella, casi se queda helado al reconocer la carga que la chica llevaba.

-_Cielos nunca pensé que a Sakura le gustaran esa clase de cosas de verás, definitivamente aun me falta mucho por conocerla, quien lo diría, ella aficionada en esa lectura -_

_-_Naruto, Naruto te estoy hablando-

-Ah, perdona Sakura es que estaba distraído-

-¿En serio?, ni lo habia notado- dijo sarcásticamente- pensé que después de salir del hospital no te vería por aquí por un buen tiempo-

-Ja ja ja ja, si Sakura, vine a ver a Kakashi sensei-

-Yo también voy para con el, ¿cómo te fue en la misión?-

-Pues la verdad fue un poco decepcionante, fue demasiado sencilla- dijo con aires de grandeza.

-Cuidado que se te ve el ego-

-¿Qué, donde donde?- decía el shinobi revisando que su pantalón no le estuviera gastando alguna broma.

-Si serás ignorante-

-Eh?-

-Olvídalo quieres, Kakashi sensei ya llegamos- finalizo bastante sorprendida pues se encontró con una escena no muy agradable, una enfermera bastante atractiva estaba acomodando la almohada del jounin a la vez que lo veía coquetamente.

-Kakashi-sama, así está más cómodo- pregunto con un tono muy sensual.

-Si gracias- contesto el ninja tan tranquilo e indiferente como siempre.

Sakura estaba molesta, si molesta ese desvergonzado estaba coqueteando con la enfermera esa, ósea no era que estuviese celosa ni nada de eso (si claro), lo que le molestaba era que mientras a ella la tenia en inanición como tonta buscándole los pervertidos libros por su casa y con la enorme vergüenza de la posibilidad de que alguien la hubiera visto con ellos el estaba ahí de lo mas cómodo con esa vieja táctica de la almohada, quién se creía ese que era.

Naruto por su parte no se dio cuenta del peligroso estado de animo de su compañera pues también se sorprendido, se alegro bastante al pensar que su maestro ya estaba mejorando tanto que hasta ya tenia admiradoras, carraspeo un poco llamando la atención.

-Ah Sakura, Naruto, pasen-

-Si ya no necesita nada mas me retiro- dijo la enfermera haciendo una reverencia, el jounin asintió y la enfermera salio.

-Veo que ha mejorado bastante- dijo el ojiazul con tono de picardía.

-Ah, si, gracias a los cuidados del personal estoy mejor-

-Vaya que si lo atienden bien- sonrió con descaro.

-Pues no me quejo-

-Hay muchas chicas lindas, no Kakashi sensei- opino el joven con el mismo tono picaresco

-Si-

-Oiga tome- interrumpió la "amena" conversación sacando los dichosos libros que tanto trabajo le habia costado encontrar.

-Ah, gracias- dijo el mayor tomando los libros con una gran alegría e ignorando el enojo de la pelirosa.

-Ah, ahora entiendo eran de Kakashi sensei- dijo sonriendo y colocando el puño izquierdo sobre la palma de su mano derecha, suspiro, los dos Shinobis lo miraron con confusión.

-Pues claro que son de el- Kakashi rió divertido – y usted ¿por qué se ríe?-

-Ja ja ja, no es obvio Sakura-

-Eh?- dijo un poco confundida.

-Naruto – el aludido asintió – ¿pensaste que eran de Sakura, verdad?-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la joven.

-Pues la verdad que si, ja ja ja- reía abiertamente- me lleve una gran sorpresa, Sakura pensé que eras una pervertida, de verás-

La chica simplemente no aguanto mas –SERÁS IDIOTA!!! ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO?-

El joven rubio trago saliva, el mayor solo decidió mantener su pose tranquila –eh, eh Sakura, perdona, es que los mire en tu mochila y yo-

-Espera, - lo interrumpió – estas diciendo que estabas espiando mis cosas, COMO TE ATREVES A HUSMEAR EN MIS COSAS-

Si, definitivamente esto no terminaría bien -no, no, fue un accidente, no fue intencional de verás, es que, bueno yo – no podía pensar en una buena excusa para salir del tremendo golpe que ya sentía llegar, pero su suerte le sonreía ya que un ángel entro en su salvación.

-Buenas tardes- una suave voz se escucho en la puerta.

Los chicos voltearon –buenas tardes- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Kakashi

-Hinata- los ojos del chico se iluminaron –que bueno que llegaste – aprovecho el descuido de la pelirosa y se escabullo hasta colocarse en la espalda de su novia –será mejor irnos, o se nos hará tarde para la película-

-¿Película?- dijo extrañada la pelinegra ante la rápida sucesión de eventos.

-Si, si, la película, fue un gusto verlo Kakashi sensei, hasta pronto Sakura – tomo de los hombros a la chica y velozmente la arrastro a la salida una vez a salvo suspiro – y ¿cuál quieres ver?-

-Eh, no entiendo, ¿iremos la cine?, pensé que pasaríamos la tarde con Kakashi sensei-

-Cambio de planes- dijo el chico, la chica sonrió y asintió.

-Vaya parece que por esta vez la libró- sonrió Kakashi a la vez que leía.

-Ni crea que se va a quedar así como así- dijo a la vez que tomaba la mochila para retirarse.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Claro que esperaba, ah no me diga – dijo con un tono de burla- de seguro quiere que le lea sus libros raros, si eso quiere bien puede poner a leer a alguna enfermera para que le ayude-

-Bueno yo te hiba a decir que si querías hacerme compañía por lo que queda de tu descanso pero esa también es una buena opción- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente.

-¿Eh?-

-Además de que te quería dar esto- se inclino un poco y saco un paquete, la chica lo tomo y abrio, un delicioso aroma llego a su olfato – Chouji lo escabullo entre la "estricta" vigilancia del hospital, como sabia que no habías comido lo guarde-

Todo el enojo que sentía desapareció de repente y un tenue sonrojo invadió sus mejillas -gracias Kakashi sensei- se sentó y se comenzó a degustar la deliciosa comida.

-De nada, provecho – sonrió el jounin a la vez que regresaba a su lectura, misma que solo dejaba en cortos instantes en los cuales veía a la chica.

********************************************************************************************************************

-Hola Kakashi sensei- Sakura pestaño, el jounin no se encontraba en su cama -¿Kakashi sensei?-

-Buenos días-

Sakura volteo en la ventana y por fuera estaba su maestro sonriendo, la chica se acerco molesta y lo tomo de la blusa –¿qué cree que hace? debe descansar- al terminar con la oración el ninja desapareció en un puf –eh un clon-

-Hey Sakura, estoy bien- grito él desde el patio del hospital.

La ojiverde salio por la ventana y llego donde el ninja copia, -Kakashi sensei usted esta loco, se que quiere practicar y todo eso pero sólo han pasado unos meses y debe guardar mas reposo –

-No te preocupes de verdad me siento bien, además no me esfuerzo mas de lo debido-

-Si claro, acaso piensa que estoy tonta o algo, se que ya varias veces se a escapado a "entrenar" si sigue así lo voy a castigar-

-Ah ah- el rostro del shinobi se volvió pálido y un gesto de inmenso dolor invadió sus facciones – Sakura, pronto- se arrodillo.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿qué le pasa, se lastimo?- la chica se acerco, y se puso a la altura del peliplateado.

-Si mira- extendió la mano, la chica miro detenidamente la palma y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal.

-Pues yo lo veo bien- dijo levantando un poco la vista, Kakashi sonrió y en un veloz movimiento golpeo con su dedo índice la nariz de la joven.

-Caíste-

Ella se llevo una mano a la zona lastimada-Oiga duele-

-No pensé que fueras tan ingenua, aun te falta para ser una buena ninja- sonrió.

-Ah si, y que me dice de esto- en un rápido movimiento golpeo de lleno a su profesor, el cuerpo de su sensei desapareció en otra nube de humo –_otro clon-_

-Pues opino que es un buen golpe, lastima que fue desperdiciado-

Sakura volteo hasta dar con el origen de la voz _–_que hace ahí, baje inmediatamente, puede ocurrir un accidente-

Kakashi suspiro cansado, vamos no era nada peligroso, solo estaba sentado sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, no era que se fuera a morir si caía o algo así.

-No te preocupes Sakura- dijo a la vez que bajaba de un salto y se colocaba frente a su alumna – no pasará ningún accidente, traje protección, vez- alzo un poco la bata y señalo que traía puesto un short –nadie resultara dañado si me ve que ando por ahí-

La chica se ruborizo –no me refería esa "clase de accidentes" sensei-

-Ah- se llevo una mano a la cabeza – je je je perdona-

-Hum, bueno ya deje eso, regresemos que ya es hora de su medicamento-

-Eh?- se rasco con el índice la mejilla –de verdad es necesario-

-Kakashi sensei- dijo ella pausadamente y con autoridad.

-Esta bien, esta bien – hacia ademanes con ambas manos- vamos-

*********************************************************************************************************************

-Fue buena idea almorzar juntos – opino Satsuki a la vez que miraba a Sai con discreción.

-Si, además hace un dia estupendo-

-Gracias por invitarnos Sakura-

-De nada Hinata, creo que Naruto se enojaría mucho conmigo si no lo hiciera-

-Si-

Las chicas voltearon donde los chicos, estaban entrenando "suavemente" con el ninja copia.

-Creo que es bueno para Kakashi sensei practicar un poco con otra persona, la verdad le ha ayudado mucho el ejercicio-

La enfermera rió abiertamente.

-¿De que te ríes?-

-Es que recordaba como hace tiempo te ponías furiosa si el entrenaba, es que me parece gracioso que ahora digas eso-

Las chicas no se dieron cuenta pero Sai miro a la joven sonriendo y extrañamente le pareció agradable ver ese gesto en ella, pero la magia se desapareció al recibir la patada de uno de los clones de Naruto a la vez que se burlaba de su falta de concentración.

-Si – dijo Sakura- pues es que todo a su debido tiempo, además a veces son unas bestias con eso del entrenamiento, en aquel entonces no era algo muy apropiado, pero ahora si-

Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

-Ya esta listo- dijo la de ojos perlados.

-Oigan ya pueden venir a comer- grito la pelirosa, los hombres asintieron y se fueron acercando donde ellas.

-Oye Sakura-

-Si Satsuki- la ojiverde estaba contenta de que la morena le hablará, por fin, con más familiaridad.

-No te molesta-

-¿Molestar, molestar qué?-

-Pues que estemos aquí-

-Claro que no- dijo ella sin entender porque su compañera le hacia una pregunta así, la verdad poco le importo puesto que Naruto, Sai y Kakashi llegaron y se dispusieron a comer.

*********************************************************************************************************************

-Pasen por favor-

-Gracias Tsunade sama, Shizune nos dijo que quería vernos ¿qué se le ofrece?-

-Las mande llamar para informarles que Kakashi será dado de alta en unos días – las chicas sonrieron – se que no las toma por sorpresa, pueden retirarse- las jóvenes reverenciaron y antes de salir la voz de Tsunade se escucho de nuevo – además quería felicitarlas, hicieron un estupendo trabajo-

-Gracias Tsunade sama- dijeron al unísono ambas chicas.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina del hospital de la quinta.

-Debes estar contenta- dijo la pelinegra

-Pues si y no- contestó la pelirosa

-Explícate-

-Bueno estoy contenta porque Kakashi sensei ya esta bien, pero esto triste por que lo voy a extrañar, Sasuke aun no regresa, Naruto y Sai siempre están ocupados con sus misiones, siempre vienen a verme pero no es muy seguido, y ahora Kakashi sensei también – suspiro- ya me había acostumbrado a verlo diariamente, me voy a sentir sola- sonrió tristemente – se que es egoísta pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Te comprendo, no es egoísta, es normal que quieras estar con tus amigos- dijo Satsuki- si algo te ayuda a mi me puedes ver todos los días de la semana-

Sakura sonrió – gracias Satsuki-

Llegaron a la recepción del pasillo del hospital que se encontraba bajo su jurisdicción.

-Oye Sakura- la aludida asintió – te voy a decir algo que siempre he pensado, pero prométeme que no te vas a enojar-

-Pues no puedo prometer algo así porque ya sabes que no es muy difícil que me moleste- sonrío.

-Por eso te lo pido-

-Ja ja, esta bien haré lo posible-

-Bueno, no se por donde empezar- Sakura hizo una mueca de curiosidad- es que siempre creí que habia algo entre Kakashi sama y tu – la chica se sonrojo y abrio exageradamente los ojos- se que te sorprende, es que lo tratabas tan bien, siempre al pendiente de el, con muchos cuidados y todo eso-

-Bueno, es que es mi sensei, es lo menos que podía hacer-

-Lo se, pero parecía otra cosa, algo más que solo el paciente favorito-

-Y otras personas pensaban igual que tu?-

-No, en realidad no, eran suposiciones mías nomás-

La pelirosa suspiro aliviada –pues no, estas equivocada, es verdad que lo quiero mucho y lo aprecio, por eso mismo me esmeraba con sus cuidados –decía con voz pausada como queriendo encontrar la palabras precisas – pero el es mi sensei-

-Entiendo-

Las chicas siguieron con sus labores cotidianas sin darse cuenta que alguien mas habia escuchado su conversación.

Kakashi se encontraba en la pared trasera de la recepción con un semblante bastante triste, quizás ese gesto no seria tan afligido de a ver notado el nerviosismo y sonrojo en la cara de la joven, pero para su mala fortuna no fue así.

- _Es que es mi sensei… lo quiero mucho… pero el es mi sensei..-_ resonaban cruelmente las palabras de la chica en la cabeza del portador del sharingan – sensei, esa palabra, aún no papá- suspiro, escondió algo en su camisa y tiro otra cosa en el cesto de la basura, seguidamente realizo una serie de sellos y desapareció en una nube de humo.

** En otra parte del hospital**

Toc, toc, -adelante, oh Kakashi, que gusto verte, ¿qué quieres?-

-Tsunade sama, quiero que me asigne una misión-

-Claro, en unos días estarás dado de alta y de vuelta en la acción, no tienes que decírmelo para hacerlo, creemé que no desperdiciaría a uno de los mejore jounin y.. -

-Disculpe que la interrumpa, es que para que esperar si ya estoy perfectamente, si no es mucha molestia quiero que se me asigne una misión inmediatamente-

Tsunade entrecerró la mirada, no solo tenía la insolencia de interrumpirla sino además se atrevía de prácticamente ordenarle algo, de no ser porque estaba recién rehabilitado y que tenia una terrible urgencia del mayor número de ninjas de elite le hubiese regresado a la convalecencia.

-Ok, como desees- tomo una hoja de entre el montón que habia llevado a la oficina del hospital suspirando al recordar que no era sino solo una parte de la enorme cantidad que tenia en su "verdadera" oficina –esos son los detalles, buena suerte y espero un reporte detallado a tu regreso- el ninja asintió – puedes retirarte- el ninja reverencio y con una serie de sellos desapareció –_me pregunto porqué tanta prisa_- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos pues entro Shizune con otro mar de papeles –ah- suspiro- que fastidio-.

El hijo del colmillo blanco apareció en el cuarto de su convalecencia termino por ponerse por completo el uniforme, tomo un hermoso botón de rosa que antes habia escondido en su ropa y lo coloco en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama, tomo un trozo de papel y escribió algo de nuevo realizo sus sellos desapareciendo y alejándose del hospital.

**** De nuevo en la recepción***

Sai se disponía a saludar a la feita pero por una extraña razón siempre que veía a la amiga se sentía raro, por lo que solo decidió permanecer oculto escuchando la conversación de las jovencitas, no se había percatado pero pudo ver al maestro de la fea, caviló en ir a saludarlo pero observo como este escondía algo y tiraba unos papeles a la basura a la vez que rápidamente desaparecía, lo primero que pensó era en la grandiosa velocidad en como el jounin movía sus manos realizando los sellos para el jutsu, -_es tan rápido que casi no logré ver nada-_ se acerco al lugar donde estaba y con curiosidad se asomo en el cesto y tomo los papelitos que había tirado el shinobi.

Dudo un poco pero por fin se decidió, su curiosidad era grande así que decidió ignorar esa sensación rara, se acerco a las chicas y le pregunto a la morena -¿qué es esto?-

La chica pestaño tomando los papeles que el chico le ofrecía –son boletos para el cine-

-Ah- sonrió – es para ir a una proyección de imágenes en un sitio oscuro, verdad-

-Si- ese chico si que era extraño, la verdad le agradaba esa manía que tenia de preguntar cosas tan simples como esas, cuando lo conoció realmente le parecía extravagante, llego a pensar que eran bromas, hasta llego a enojarse pero Sakura le explico la historia del joven y una gran comprensión nació en ella, por eso atendía todas las dudas con amabilidad y bastante paciencia, hasta la pelirosa se admiraba de su imperturbabilidad ante los comentarios impertinentes de su compañero.

-¿_Por qué una persona se molestaría con ellos?,_ ¿qué utilidad tienen?- cuestiono de nuevo.

-Bueno pues son para pasar un buen rato, se supone que sirven para distraerse y sentirse bien, puedes ir solo, acompañado de tus amigos o con una persona especial, bueno alguien que te agrade– el chico puso cara de interrogación – si una persona con quien te sientas, hum, diferente, si diferente, pero diferente en el buen sentido.

-A ver – la joven pelirosa tomo los tan misteriosos boletos – vaya, eh escuchado que es una buena película, ¿dónde los conseguiste?–

-Por ahí, en la basura-

-Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente – seria una pena que no se utilizarán, ya que tú fuiste quien se los "encontró" deberías sacarle provecho- opino la kunoichi saliendo del lugar.

-Hum – pensó por un momento – supongo que la fea tiene razón, ¿te gustaría ir?- pregunto a la enfermera.

La chica pestaño sorprendida se ruborizo un poco –pues, esta bien-

Sakura camino rumbo al cuarto de su sensei, en el trayecto se encontró con la hokage.

-Eh Sakura, cuando veas a Kakashi dile que si vuelve a hablarme así no reparare en los daños-

- Eh?, disculpe no entiendo-

-Si, cuando regrese de la misión-

-¿_Misión, qué misión?, Kakashi sensei aun no se ha dado de alta el no puede ir a misiones_-

-Es un descarado mira que presentarse de la nada y prácticamente exigirme, a mi, si a mi, quien se cree..– para estos instantes Sakura casi no reparaba en los comentarios quejumbrosos de su maestra.

-_Acaso el se fue, y sin despedirse, _Tsunade sama-

-….pero cuando lo vea le voy a enseñar buenos modales, no se como lo soportas esta bien que sea uno de los mejores elementos pero…-

-Tsunade sama-

-Ah Sakura disculpa, dime-

-Si no me requiere más-

-Esta bien puedes seguir con lo que ibas a hacer, pero no se te olvide lo que te dije eh y si se me llega a olvidar a mi me lo recuerdas-

La chica asintió y se alejo para llegar al cuarto de su exsensei, al adentrarse pudo ver que efectivamente el jounin no estaba –_tal vez se escabullo para entrenar-_ para asegurarse de la no partida del peliplateado busco el uniforme del mismo, no lo encontró.

-Así que se marcho- dijo con enojo – quien se cree que es, mira que marcharse sin despedirse, ese malagradecido, después de todo lo que hice por el se va cómo si nada, sin un "oh Sakura muchas gracias por ayudarme" –

Trataba de no gritar pero era algo sumamente difícil además de que luchaba con la enorme tentación de golpear la pared del cuarto eh imaginarse que era a su sensei a quien daba el golpe.

–Pero me las va a pagar, claro que le diré a Tsunade sama, Kakashi sensei estará en un gran problema, a ver como la libra, claro que si, se lo merece por.. –su voz se calmo y la tristeza reemplazo a la ira- ..por irse y no despedirse.

Cerro los ojos y suspirando se dejo caer en la cama, un suave y casi imperceptible aroma le llego, se incorporo un poco quedando sentada en la orilla del colchón para seguir el rastro del olor –¿¿_una rosa??- _realmente se sorprendió al ver la hermosa y pequeña flor que descansaba en el buró, la tomó y al hacerlo una hoja de papel cayo en el piso, con un reflejo lo levanto y leyó en voz baja:

"Hola pequeña Sakura, cuando leas esto se que estarás furiosa conmigo, por favor no dañes la integridad de tu centro de trabajo…"

_-Claro que no haría algo así, como creé_ – pensó con sarcasmo su inner

"…lamento no haberme despedido de ti, pero ya sabes la prioridad de un ninja es..

bueno el caso es que por causas ajenas a mi me tuve que marchar lo mas pronto posible, no era mi deseo que fuese así, prometo que para compensarlo te visitare cada que pueda y tomare mis medicamentos puntualmente, o al menos haré el intento.

Estoy muy contento y orgulloso de que seas un excelente ninja médico, sigue así y junto con Tsunade sama serás la mejor de la aldea.

Muchas gracias por atenderme todo este tiempo, espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho.

Ah se me olvidaba se que es un pequeño detalle comparado con lo que has hecho por mi, pero te dejo esa rosa como muestra de agradecimiento, espero y sea de tu agrado.

Hasta pronto Sakura

Atentamente: Hatake Kakashi"

La chica suspiro, tomo la rosa y sonrió –claro que me gusta, gracias Kakashi sensei- pensó que había terminado de leer pero se dio cuenta que al reverso venia escrito algo con letras pequeñas.

"P.D.: Te pido de favor que lleves mi preciada colección al resguardo de mi departamento".

-¡¡¿QUÉÉ?!!-

***Esa noche***

-Que pena, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta de esos libros, Kakashi sensei mire por las cosas por las que me hace pasar – sonrió, colocó un jarrón a un costado de su cama y en ella deposito la bella rosa – solo espero y no le pase nada en la misión- leyó de nuevo la carta y la guardo con sumo cuidado en su diario – buenas noches- apago la luz y se quedo dormida.

-Prometo que regresare bien, no te preocupes, perdona no despedirme pero no pude evitarlo--_Es que es mi sensei… lo quiero mucho… pero el es mi sensei- _las palabra sonaron duramente en su cabeza.

– Sensei,.. esa palabra, …no pensé que llegaría ser tan molesta, pero lucharé por cambiarla por otra mas agradable- sonrió- buenas noches-.

Dicho esto se alejo cavilando en la nueva misión por cumplir y no precisamente pensaba en la asignada por la hokage de la aldea.

********************************************************************************************************************

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México_**

Primero que nada no puse eso de las aclaraciones porque la verdad me daba un poco de flojera y como ya lo había echo en los dos anteriores pues pensé que estaba de más;

Ahora si este es el último (según) capítulo del restableciemitno de Kakashi, si se dieron cuenta trate de poner diferentes situaciones en diferentes tiempos, como para que fuese avanzando más rápido y eso, si eh de confesar les diria que este era la otra parte del cap. 4 y que según solo era uno muy muy corto, jajaja, hasta dude en ponerlo o no (se que no es el mejor capítulo de la historia y eso pero me gusto), es que el motivo principal era aclarar eso de "sensei, esa palabra" de parte del shinobi, se que era obvio pero queria poner mas sobre ello y cual fue mi sorpresa que al empezar a redactarlo (que se que me tarde pero es que ya saben como soy...jejeje) pues me salio de igual longitud a los anteriores.

Por última aclaración me parecio divertido eso del "accidente", jajaja, lo quize poner porque siempre eh pensado que eso de las batas de hospital se prestan mucho para situaciones bochornosas. Por último espero no tardarme mucho con lo del festival y ya no digo que será solo un episodio por que la verdad ya me da pena, jajaja, con eso de que al inicio solo era un oneshot y ya ve, por cierto tengo la idea de otro fic oneshot de esta pareja, si bien me va lo redacto y lo bubo al terminar este o en el transcurso, ahí les avizo para que me apoyen.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **carisma266**, espero y este también te guste, gracias por tu apoyo; **Str Mercury**gracias, y si yo también espero y el esfuerzo del papá de Kakashi se vea recompensado con los pequeños retoños, jajaja, por cierto también me gusta mucho la pareja de Hinata y Naruto;**wendolyne****;  **aqui esta el siguiente episodio, ¿qué te parecio?; **new warrior **de nuevo muchas gracias por tu siempre puntual comentario; **tsuki-airen** gracias por tu apoyo, por cierto no entendi eso de la descripción de Sakura, me quedo muy mal o muy bien, en serio no entendí xD soy despistada, jajaja; **jesica-haruzuchia** gracias por leer mi historia, eres bienvenida y espero y sigas apoyandome con tu tiempo y comentarios; **k2008sempai **aquí esta la actualización, se que me tarde pero espero y te haya gustado, deja tu parecer; **Corsaria** la verdad me tenias preocupada, todos los días, o casi todos, revisaba esperando tu comentario pero nada, supongo que andabas ocupada, me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, gracias por tus cometario.

Ok, creo que por el momento es todo, saludos a todos y gracias por su tiempo. Si gustan dejar un comentario sus criticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas, muchas gracias y hasta pronto.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablando-

Narración

_-pensamiento-_

-_pensamiento de inner Sakura-_

Por fin llego el día "D", el ansiado festival de Konoha, ya era hora verdad, jejeje U/./Uº

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 6**

El día de hoy sus ojos verdes se veían con más brillo y alegría. Observo el reloj, 4:30 pm, no tenía prisa, aunque la hora se había fijado a las 05:00 pm sabia que en el idioma de Kakashi eso significaban las 06:30 ó 07:00 pm, recordó la petición.

****Flash back****

-Entonces no asistirá-

-…yo no eh dicho eso..-

–E_ntonces tal vez el tenga alguien con quien ir esta vez, _supongo que si asistirá-

-Hum… eso depende..-

-¿Po_r qué no se decidía?..y eso que dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas, _¿y de qué depende?-

-Hum.. digamos que de lo que respondas..-

-¿Eh?-

-Se que nadie te ha invitado aun-

-¿A_caso soy tan patética que todo el mundo se da cuenta de que no tengo una cita?, un momento_..¿qué tengo que ver yo con eso?-

-Bueno.., me preguntaba.. si quieres ir..-

-Yo.._ claro quien mas.. tonta, e_h, pues, pues si, pero nadie me ha invitado, ir sola pues no es muy agradable, además ¿con quién iría?-

–Pues..conmigo..si no te molesta-

–…-

-…Bueno… si no quie..-

-No, no espere, no es eso, es solo que me sorprendió-

-¿Entonces?-

–Si Kakashi sensei-

****Fin del flash back****

Sonrió, ¿cómo había sido tan tonta cómo para no darse cuenta?, se llevo una mano a la frente –de seguro pensó que soy tonta-.

_-__Es que somos unas tontas_- le reclamo su inner.

- Que pena- miro el techo de su habitación, durante esta semana le parecía bastante interesante observarlos –Kakashi sensei tenia razón – comprobó la operación de multiplicación de tejas, sonrió, todo le recordaba a su maestro, todo, hasta el simple hecho de ver el techo de su habitación mientras estaba recostada en la cama, suspiro.

Recordó lo agradable que fue esta semana, si bien es cierto que no le vio aun así conservaba esa alegría e ilusión, además no sabia como reaccionar si le miraba antes del festival, es decir, de ¿qué podría charlar con él?, si con el solo recordar ya le daba vergüenza, sonrió, se miro a si misma como una copia de Hinata Hyuga, quien iba a decir que su sensei la pondría tan nerviosa y tan confundida.

Si, estaba confundida, no sabia si sentirse contenta por todo ese remolino de emociones o asustarse por ello, ¿qué es lo que sentía por su exsensei?, ¿por qué se sentía tan feliz y nerviosa por la llegada del festival?.

Suspiro cansada al observar las prendas que la rodeaban en la cama, toda la semana estuvo cavilando en que se pondría para ir al festival pero aún no se decidía, suspiro de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por eso?, es decir es Kakashi sensei sólo tendré una cit.. – abrió lo ojos sorprendida – digo solo asistiré con él al festival-

_-__Creo que eso es una cita, genio__- _de nuevo su inner la regaño.

¿Cita, en verdad era una cita?, ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? -¿por qué todo es tan complicado?- suspiro.

-Tal vez si le hubiese comentado a Hinata o Satsuki no estaría tan confundida – movió la cabeza en señal de negación, no esa no era una opción, para bien o para mal no le había contado a nadie de la invitación de su exmaestro.

Al día siguiente de que le pidiera "acompañarlo"a la fiesta se moría de las ganas de contarles pero cuando se los iba a confesar simplemente las palabras se atoraban en la garganta, no es que le avergonzará salir con su maestro, sólo era porque le daba muchísima pena contárselos.

-_¿Qué pensaran los chicos al respecto, cómo reaccionaran?, ¿por qué pienso todo esto?, es decir solo lo "acompañaré", no es que mantenga una relación con Kakashi sensei como para que piense todo esto_- se ruborizo con este último pensamiento.

Todo este asunto la hacia sentir extraña y diferente, se consideró como una tonta al recordar como con su antiguo a amor, Sasuke, sus sentimientos no los ocultaba o temía decirlos a sus allegados, ¿por qué con él era diferente?.

–_Un momento, ¿por qué comparo esto a lo de Sasuke?-_ se sorprendió un poco -¿por qué?- se supone que ella no sentía algo más allá de la amistad, admiración y respeto hacia el ninja copia.

-Ah, ya!!, esto me va a volver loca- se enojo con si misma, ya estaba cansada de todas esas cuestiones que durante toda la semana se aparecían y aparecían en su cabeza, pero que simplemente no se atrevía a responder.

–_Lo que pasa es que no lo quieres admitir__- _su inner volvió a torturarla.

-Y ¿qué se supone que debo admitir?-

-_De verdad que yo pensaba que éramos mas listas__..-_ sonó muy sarcástica.

-¿Te refieres a lo qué siento por Kakashi sensei?-

-_Obvio-_

-Bueno yo, ¿qué es lo que siento por él? – nuevamente el techo se veía muy interesante – yo, yo…-

-_Anda, vamos, dilo__-_

_-_Yo, yo, creo que estoy..-

El sonido del timbre la desconcertó – ya voy, ¿quién será?-

-_Pero que impertinente, ni creas que te has salvado__-_ al parecer su inner no se daba por vencida. Sakura suspiro cansada e incomoda, -_¿cómo puede ser tan molesta- _sonrió, en realidad era ella misma la que se fastidiaba el día; se incorporo y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sakura-

La joven kunoichi pestaño en dos ocasiones, estaba sorprendida, él sólo sonrió y carraspeo un poco para captar la atención de la chica.

-Ka..ka..shi sensei- musito pausadamente.

-_Acaso eso es una pregunta, _ah hola – la shinobi no respondía- ¿no me invitas a pasar?-

Pestaño nuevamente – ah si, claro pase – al parecer por fin había salido de su ensimismamiento- buenas tardes-.

Observo el reloj de pared -n_o, no puedo creerlo,_ _él, ¡¡¡él llego a tiempo!!!, oh por dios el mundo se va a acabar, dios nos asista-_

_-_¿Qué pasa?- dijo con su tono despreocupado y tocándose la cabeza, se sentía nervioso con la mirada de la jovencita.

-Es que usted llego a tiempo- dijo pausadamente.

Una gota salio en la cabeza del peligris – y eso ¿qué tiene de sorprendente?-

-¿Cómo que qué?, siempre, desde que le conozco siempre llega tarde-

-Eh…, bueno es que en ocasiones uno no puede evitar que los hilos del destino tejan situaciones que no nos permiten ser puntuales-

-Hum, si claro- dijo con los brazos cruzados.

-Y ¿estas lista?-

La joven se sorprendió, se miro y corriendo se fue a su habitación –lo estaré en un momento – grito al cerrar la puerta – ahora le toca esperar a usted-

-Hum – alzo los hombros – soy paciente- se sentó en el sofá –_aunque no veo porque correr a cambiarse si ya se veía bien así.., hum…, supongo que todas las mujeres son así-_

Sakura estaba en una gran disyuntiva, miro la ropa, tenia que elegir algo rápido porque para su sorpresa a su mentor se le ocurrió por primera vez ser puntual –_mira que conveniente, justo ahora que contaba con su retraso llega a tiempo, ah este hombre no deja de sorprenderme – _pensaba un poco enojada por la inusitada puntualidad del ninja copia- ya este- tomó la prenda y la separo del resto –_solo me refrescare un poco, un baño ligero-_

Afortunadamente tenia un baño en el cuarto, la ducha fue rápida, después de todo no quería tardarse mucho –_ah, y ¿por qué no?, después de todo el siempre lo hace así, no esta mal darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, __una de cal por las que van de arena__-_ sonrió con picardía y con paciencia se dispuso a secarse el cabello.

-Hum… _creo que nunca había estado en el departamento de Sakura.. – _después de un tiempo de leer su libro de bolsillo decidió dejar la lectura y observar el lugar -_hum es lindo, aunque no tan amplio como el mío-_ sonrió.

-Veamos que libros tienes- se incorporo y se paro frente al mueble donde tenia una televisión, retratos por todos lados y unos cuantas obras literarias, comenzó a leer los títulos, no se sorprendió mucho al notar que la joven tenia libros de medicina, de técnicas shinobis y diccionarios

-Es normal- del otro lado se encontraban una que otra novela, la dama de las camelias, como agua para chocolate _**(NDA: XD nah!!! son los que estoy empezando a leer yo, jejejeje)**_, cien años de soledad, Frankenstien, crimen y castigo, don quijote de la mancha, entre otros, era la colección que la joven tenia –bueno tiene algunos muy buenos, quizás le pida alguno-.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo desde que llego pero el podía esperar más, después de todo estaba bastante entretenido. Kakashi tenia la manía de observar con detalle todos los elementos de los lugares que visitaba, como examinando el sitio, no sabia porque pero siempre hacia eso, aunque parezca despreocupado y lento la verdad es que es un experimentado observador y analítico shinobi, a veces las apariencias engañan.

-Así que también la conserva- observo la pequeña y cuidada foto del equipo 7, recordó el día en que la tomaron y un amargo sabor le quedo en la boca –_en ese entonces estabas enamorada de Sasuke –_ miro el único integrante femenino en la foto, sonrió –_quien me iba a decir que terminarías conquistando mi corazón pequeña- _

Se llevo una gran sorpresa al notar un pequeño cuadro que no tenia una foto, se sintió curioso y se dio la libertad de tomarla para observarla mejor – _¿acaso será?- _era una hermosa rosa, sonrió ante su ingenuidad, ¿cómo podía tener la certeza de que fuese precisamente la que le regalo?, después de todo había muchísimos ejemplares de esa especie, este pensamiento le causo gracia, era una pequeña posibilidad, pero podría ser.

-¿Le gusta?, Ino me enseño el proceso para conservar las flores- escucho detrás suyo desde la habitación de la joven, él se sorprendió y sin voltearse asintió con la cabeza.

-Me quedo bien ¿verdad? – el asintió de nuevo – tal vez no lo recuerde pero es la rosa que me dio cuando salio del hospital- al parecer por fin termino de prepararse pues la voz se escuchaba mas cerca, en la misma sala.

Kakashi sonrió, entonces eso significaba que para la joven tenia un valor muy especial –_quizás este día sea mejor de lo que pensé,_ lo recuerdo bien-.

-Ah, entonces también se acuerda de cómo no se despidió de mí, mire que eso no se olvida –

-Ah…, eso.., eh.., pensé que ya me había disculpado muchas veces – puntualizo al colocar el cuadro en su lugar.

_-_Si, cada vez que nos vemos, pero me gusta recordárselo-

-Hum… ser rencorosa no es bueno-

-¿No es bueno para quién, para mi o para usted?- pregunto con cinismo.

Sonrió – pues… supongo que para ambos- giro y se quedo sorprendido con la visión de la joven.

Al parecer se decidió por un vestido no muy corto ni largo, fresco y de color rosa tenue casi blanco, con pequeñas flores rojas que iniciaban en la orilla inferior y subían unos cuantos centímetros en el margen derecho hasta la altura de la cadera asemejando a un zarcillo de una planta, su cabello libre solo un pequeño broche del lado izquierdo el cual hacia juego con los aretes, la bolsa y las sandalias que eran de tacón ni bajo ni alto.

Fresca, elegante, sencilla pero sobretodo hermosa, esa definición tenía Kakashi de la joven Haruno -creo que valió la pena la espera- comento con voz suave y alegre.

Ella estaba sonrojada con la mirada de su profesor y el escuchar este comentario sólo logró aumentar el color en sus mejillas, esto le causo mucha ternura al jounin por lo que solo sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Gracias- levanto la vista para fijarse detenidamente en su exsensei, la verdad es que entre la sorpresa de su puntual llegada y la reducción del tiempo para cambiarse no le había notado que no traía el uniforme.

Se sorprendió, no era que no le sentara bien esa ropa sino todo lo contrario, sólo que al parecer era de las pocas ocasiones en que le veía vestido de forma distinta, con esa camisa azul pálido, pantalón negro con sus porta shurinkes y porta kunais, después de todo seguía siendo un ninja.

Lo que de verdad le asombro fue notar que no llevaba la banda en la frente, dejando su ojo sharingan al descubierto con su hermosa mirada impar a la vista y su cabello libre no tan inclinado hacia la izquierda **(**_**NDA: ustedes saben como su look de Anbu).**_

Fresco, elegante, sencillo pero sobretodo atractivo, esa definición tenía Sakura de Hatake. Se pregunto como se miraría su sensei si aun conservará su ojo izquierdo original, no es que le molestara su ojo carmín y su respectiva cicatriz de echo siempre desde niña le había parecido bastante varonil e interesante, solamente tenia esa curiosidad, lo que llevo a responderse que seguramente lucia igual de atractivo que siempre, lo único que prefería cambiar era esa máscara, pero bueno era Kakashi al fin y al cabo, además ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

-Entonces nos vamos-

-Si-

Los shinobis salieron del departamento, ambos muy serios ensimismados en sus propias cavilaciones, la aldea se encontraba en una fiesta total, pero ellos parecían no notar las alegres risas de sus vecinos, la música de fondo y el continuo sonido que los arreglos de papel puestos en las calles producían al bailar con las corrientes de viento.

Konoha estaba de fiesta, feliz por su restablecimiento y fortaleza, justo hoy era el clímax del festejo, casi todos tenía su día libre, excepto claro una unidad anbu, los policías, comerciantes y personal de los hospitales, la joven kunoichi se sintió muy contenta de poder estar en el festival.

-Hace un buen día- el peligris se dispuso a cortar ese silencio incomodo.

-Si, el clima en esta época del año es maravilloso -

-Octubre es un buen mes-

-Si, no hace frío ni calor, el viento es fresco, sus lunas son preciosas y muy románticas – suspiro con ensoñación en los ojos, en su mente se genero la imagen de ella en el mirador de los hokages bajo la luz de una gran y hermosa luna llena, muchas veces habia tenido ese sueño solo que ahora veía algo distinto en el, su acompañante ahora tenia rostro y forma siendo precisamente el de la persona que se encontraba a su lado en este momento, abrio los ojos sorprendida por sus pensamientos y miro con pena de reojo a su mentor, como si el hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-Deberías verlas desde el mirador de los hokages, es una vista preciosa-

Ella se encontraba muy impresionada, ¿de verdad había leído sus pensamientos?, no claro que no, ¿acaso el pensaba igual que ella? –_tal vez, no, imposible-_ entonces significa que el ya lo ha experimentado –_que tonta, de seguro ya ha ido con alguien mas- _sin saber porque ni como evitarlo su rostro se entristeció.

-Claro que es más hermoso cuando lo compartes con una persona – volteo donde ella con su habitual sonrisa.

Sakura sintió nuevos bríos, pero nuevas dudas la asaltaron, si bien es cierto que siempre era muy voluble al parecer su sensibilidad aumentaba estando cerca de ese hombre, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué el podía hacerla enojar, entristecer y contentar en unos cuantos segundos?, ¿qué poder habia adquirido su sensei sobre ella?, ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa y contenta en su presencia?, ¿por qué se sonrojaba tan fácilmente con el?.

-_Ya lo sabes, no te hagas-_ ella sonrió nerviosa y triste, la verdad decidió ignorar una vez mas a sus pensamientos, quería disfrutar del tiempo, ese lapso tan corto de felicidad que le esperaba al lado de ese hombre que le complicaba la vida de tal manera.

-_Es extraño, querer estar con alguien que te cofunde tanto que te duele, creo que soy masoquista-_ sonrió

Llegaron a un pequeño parquecito -oye Sakura- decía el portador del sharingan moviendo la mano frente al rostro de su ex alumna.

-¿Eh?-

-Te preguntaba que si quieres un helado-

-Ah, si –

-Creo que no me escuchabas, quien sabe que tanto pensabas-

–S_i supiera – _se sonrojo- quiero uno de pistache por favor-

-Ok, espérame aquí – ella asintió, Kakashi se alejo un poco y fue a comprar el refrescante postre.

-Toma-

-Gracias-

Caminaron un poco cuando se toparon con unos pequeños que reían contentos de sus helados, corrieron por toda la callecita de piedra del parque cuando lo inevitable paso, la mas pequeña de todos, una niña de pelo rojo y ojos rosados, se tropezó cayendo al suelo, se sentó echa un mar de lagrimas, este evento despertó el instinto materno de la pelirosa quien corrió a auxiliarla..

-Ya no llores, mira voy a curarte la herida si- la pequeña detuvo el llanto y entre sollozos asintió, los compañeritos de la niña se aceraron a observar a la jounin médico, ella comenzó con el proceso de curación y ante la admiración de todos la herida desapareció.

-Oh, señorita es usted increíble-

-Cuando sea grande voy a ser ninja médico-

Esta y otras oraciones exclamaban los pequeños a la vez que Sakura ayudaba a la pequeña a levantarse, para sorpresa de todos la niña reanudo su sesión de lloriqueos.

-¿Qué pasa, te heriste en otra parte?- preguntaba Sakura a la vez que miraba por todos lados a la pequeña buscando alguna herida, esta solo negaba con la cabeza y lloraba –no entiendo ¿qué tienes?-

-Ten- Kakashi se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y extendió la mano ofreciendo el helado a la infante, esta paro de llorar y sonrió enormemente a la vez que aceptaba gustosa la oferta del jounin – sólo se mas precavida a la siguiente- revolvió los rojos cabellos de la niña, esta asintió sonrojada.

-Mira Ken, me regalo uno mejor que el tuyo – grito la pequeña a la vez que los niños se alejaban de la pareja entre la discusión de quien tenia el mejor helado y quien seria el mejor ninja de todos.

Los jounin se quedaron mirando a los pequeños hasta que se alejaron considerablemente de ellos.

-Perdió su helado-

-Valió la pena-

-Hizo que dejara de llorar -

-Hum.., yo no la cure-

-No, pero comprendió porque lloraba, la verdad yo no tenia ni idea, es bueno con los niños, será un buen padre- dijo sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa que surgió en el rostro del peligris.

-Gracias- dijo un poco más relajado y sonriente, ella se sonrojo tenuemente casi imperceptiblemente.

Surgió de nuevo un silencio pero este no era incomodo, era de esos momentos en que sentían que el tiempo no transcurría, donde solo estaba ellos dos ahí, viéndose mutuamente en mutismo, sonriendo sin razón aparente.

-SAKURAAA- la magia se vio interrumpida por el estridente grito de un rubio que se acercaba corriendo.

-_Este Naruto tan inoportuno como siempre- _pensó con pesadez el hijo de colmillo blanco.

-Ah, Naruto, no grites así, pareces loco- lo regaño.

-Je je, lo siento Sakura, ah Kakashi sensei, usted aquí, pensé que no vendría al festival-

-Hum.. pues ya vez, no me conoces del todo-

-¿Y qué quieres?- pregunto un poco molesta la joven kunoichi.

-_¿Por qué esta molesta si aún no he hecho nada?, las mujeres están locas, de verás, _solo quería preguntarte si no habías mirado a Hinata-

-Pues no, la verdad no – el rostro del jinchuuriki se torno triste- pensé que estarías con ella-

-Es que quedamos de vernos en este parque desde hace tiempo que debió haber llegado-

-Ah ya veo-

-Vamos vamos no te preocupes Naruto- intervino Kakashi- tal vez estaba por salir cuando un perro y un gato la rodearon y propiciaron que se le cayera el bolso por lo que tuvo que cambiarlo por otro, y cuando venia a la mitad del camino miro que la calle estaba bloqueada por unos trabajadores que estaban quitando un árbol que se cayo en la tormenta de ayer y tuvo que rodear el camino tardándose un poco mas de lo normal-

Sus exalumnos lo miraron con incredulidad con los ojos entrecerrados y con gotas estilo anime.

–Kakashi sensei usted siempre con sus excusas inverosímiles- comento la pelirosa.

-¿Qué? es una posibilidad- dijo el con las manos a la altura del hombro y con una gota en la cabeza.

-Agradezco su apoyo sensei – dijo Naruto- pero creo que simplemente no la dejaron venir – el joven termino con una mueca triste al recordar lo difícil que era la familia Hyuga con las salidas de la joven, observo detenidamente a su compañera –Sakura te vez muy guapa-

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente la halagada.

-Así si te vez mas femenina, quien te compre quien no te conozca, jejeje, hasta pareces una bella, delicada, ingenua y normal chica- el rubio no midió sus palabras pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – ouch, me dolió-

-Tonto, pues por eso lo hice, por si no lo sabes no parezco SOY una chica bella, delicada, ingenua y normal- hablaba iracunda, el mayor solo veía la escena con gracia, a pesar de todo seguían teniendo las mismas riñas de siempre.

-Pues yo no conozco a muchas chicas "normales" con la fuerza de Hércules-

-_Uff,_ e_ste Naruto no escarmienta-_

-NARUTO- grito la "delicada e ingenua" jovencita llena de un espíritu asesino y sin importarle que el helado cayera lejos de sus manos.

Kakashi suspiro- _hum, que desperdicio – _pensó al observar como la nieve volaba por los aires y daba justo en la cabeza de un desafortunado Iruka que coqueteaba con una chica.

Giro para observar la situación de su rubio aprendiz - _supongo que tengo que ayudarlo- _se coloco detrás la joven a la vez que la sostenía de los hombros evitando así que esta descargara sobre el rubio toda esa "delicadeza" que sentía en ese momento, después de todo no quería ver morir a uno de sus alumnos.

-Suélteme Kakashi sensei, Naruto me las vas a pagar- amenazaba la pelirosa.

-Cálmate – le susurro en el oído, la joven se tenso pues se dio cuenta de la cercanía, él sonrió ante el nerviosismo de la joven – vez, lo perdimos-

Señalo al ojiazul y este estaba mas que perdido en la visión de Hinata acercándose a el.

Sakura suspiro –si lo perdimos-

Hinata se acerco al trío apresuradamente –lamento el retraso Naruto-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estas aquí-

La ojos perlados se giro para saludar a los otros dos, esta se sorprendió un poco al notar la posición de ambos, los dos shinobis se cuestionaron la reacción de la novia de Naruto, pronto se dieron que Kakashi aún sostenía de los hombros a Sakura, en un rápido reflejo se separaron un poco sonrojados, Hinata por su parte solo sonrió discretamente –buenas tardes Sakura, Kakashi sensei-

-Buenas tardes- dijeron al unísono aun un poco avergonzados.

-Naruto perdón por llegar tarde- se disculpo de nuevo.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema- le reclamo dulcemente a la vez que depositaba un fugaz e inocente beso en los labios de la apenada pelinegra.

-Es que de verdad no me van a creer lo que me paso – dijo un poco mas calmada – verán, estaba por salir cuando el perro y el gato de los vecinos hicieron circulo en mis piernas haciendo que tirara mi bolso por lo que regrese por otro, sabia que hiba a tardarme pero pensé acortar distancia por un atajo sin embargo cuando venia por la avenida no me dejaron pasar porque un señor me dijo que estaban quitando un árbol que se cayo ayer en la tormenta por lo que me regrese por el camino original y pues hice mas tiempo del normal-

Sakura y Naruto estaban convertidos en estatuas vivientes, un viento paso -no puede ser- dijeron al unísono las esculturas.

-Se los dije- dijo de lo más relajado el mayor.

_-Por dios ¿qué esta pasando?, llega a tiempo y es verdad lo que parece una excusa tonta_, _oh por dios_- Sakura estaba anonadada.

El joven Usumaki andaba por las mismas –_no puedo creerlo, Kakashi sensei tenia razón, oh por dios el mundo se va a acabar, dios nos asista-_

-¿Qué les pasa?- la primogénita del líder del clan Hyuga ya se estaba preocupando por el inerte estado de sus contemporáneos.

-No te preocupes – recomendó el de impar mirada de lo mas despreocupado a la vez que se sentaba en el pasto.

-Eh, no entiendo- comento sentándose a un lado de su superior.

-Pues yo tampoco entiendo porque sorprenderse tanto, estarán bien en unos minutos, solo están estupefactos- saco el libro y se dispuso a pasar esos minutos de espera leyendo un poco, después de todo era un ninja que no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Hola, hola, yo aquí reportándome, perdón, perdón, se que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero yo si tengo una buena excusa, no como Kakashi ¬.¬

-o.o hey, era verdad - reclamo de Kakashi

Ok, ok, bueno llegando al tema les decia que aparte del trabajo, (que a ver si no me corren por escribir en horas de oficina este fic, jajaja) me paso una situación que me distría continuamente, verán de un día a otro le avisaron, bueno confirmaron a mi novio que tendría que trasladarse a otro estado del país, lejos lejos, durante los próximos 4 meses, esto me traia un poco distrída y triste, pero que creen!!!, si dios quiere nos vamos a comprometer, bueno a formalizar el compromiso y si bien nos va me caso en diciembre de este año, ya ven ya ven que si se entiende mi espetación y falta de tiempo, hora solo faltan los preparativos y todo eso, pero bueno eso será después...

Dejando de lado mi situación personal y espero y comprendan mi ausensia, jeje, paso al fic, ¿qué les parecio, les gusto o no?, anden comenten. lo cierto es que tenia una vaga, pero muy vaga idea del festival así que disculpen si esta un poco flojo el epísodio pero es que con eso de los anteriores capítulos que hice del restablecimiento se me esfumaron un poco las ideas de esta continuación pero ahí van ahi van, ya voy rescatando las ideas originales, por ciertyo creo que mas o menos ya me faltan unos dos capítulos mas para acabar con esta historia, estoy emocionada!!.

Les agradezco su atención y paciencia a todos los que leen mi historia y dejan un comentario, y a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerlo pero no pueden dejar su parecer también les agradezco su apoyo.

**Str mercury:** Gracias gracias, pues aquí el otro capítulo, por fa por fa no me mates por mi retardo en la actualización, jeje, piensa después quien lo va a seguir..., jajaja, ok, oye por cierto también espero tus fic, me gustan, y por ahí te dejé un comentario de la historia de señor anbu, y es verdara esh, no creas que tengo las mañas de Kakashi... -Ya te dije que son verdad U.U!! (reclamo del peligris)-. Si si si, ok ok esperaré tu parecer.

**Jesica- haruzuchia:** Ah, muchas gracias, de verdad n/./n, tu comentario me alienta a seguirle, me gusta escuchar tu parecer y mas si este me dice que no lo hago tan mal, la verdad es que ya tengo varias ideas de los otros fic, solo me falta tiempo y eso, así que ten un poco de paciencia si. Muvhas gracias.

**Carisma266: **Si, así es este hombre, ya vez, tan lindooo, pobre Sakura la verdad es que en eso de la imputualidad si le doy la razón, pero bueno algún defecto tenía que tener no, jajaja, como tu dices así es nuestro Kakashi pero asi lo queremos.

**New warrior: **Pues si, al parecer la joven pelirosa por fin por fin esta admitiendo sus sentimientos, perdonala es lenta en eso, jajajaja, y si pobre hombre lo hize sufrir un poco pero es parte del show ya verás que luego se repone si es que aún no lo ha hecho, jeje.

**Wendoly: **Pues creo que en este epísodio no lo vi muy sufrido que digamos, jejeje, bueno, perdón, si lo se, lo hice sufrir pero como le digo a nuestro compañero guerrero el tendrá su recompensa, ya verás, paciencia.

**K2008sempai:** pues creo que si me perdi por un buen rato por el sendero de la vida, jeje, perdón, espero y este capítulo también te guste, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Por fa si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, critica o nomás quieren chismorrear, jejeje,. pulsen el botoncito verde y dejen su opinión, muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Hasta pronto.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración.

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-Pensamiento Inner Sakura**-**_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Paso un tiempo para que Sakura y Naruto recuperaran su estado orgánico, y es que no era para menos, nadie los podía culpar por ese trance causado por el acierto del ninja copia en las causas del retrazo de la novia de Uzumaki, así que después de convencerse de que no era una señal del Apocalipsis y vueltos a la normalidad se dispusieron a seguir con su día de festejo.

-Naruto- le llamo dulcemente la joven pelinegra.

-Hum- contesto el rubio, la ojos perlados sonrió, su novio ya estaba de vuelta en este mundo.

-Bueno ya era hora- dijo el mayor cerrando el libro e incorporándose, acto seguido guardo su preciado tomo en su porta kunais y sacudió un poco la hierba pegada en su pantalón – no se porque son tan exagerados no es para tanto- dijo sonriendo alegremente y cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué no es para tanto?- preguntaron al unísono señalándolo con el dedo índice.

El mayor solo asintió con un gesto de extrañeza llevándose un dedo a la mejilla –ok, ok, ya olvídenlo de acuerdo- ambos chicos asintieron no muy convencidos pero no les quedo de otra.

-Hinata, vamos a comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre- propuso el ojiazul a lo que su estómago corroboro en un fuerte gruñido que provoco el sonrojo del muchacho.

-Si-

-Comeremos ramen- dijo el jinchuuriki alzando un brazo en señal de victoria y con los ojos brillantes, su sumisa novia sólo asintió levemente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- agrego la pelirosa con un leve suspiro – Naruto eres tan predecible.

-Hey Sakura, ¿quieres acompañarnos?, anda yo invito-

-Ah yo – la chica miro a su acompañante este sólo sonrió – no gracias Naruto-

-Vaya, bueno tu te lo pierdes, y ¿usted Kakashi sensei? –

-Muchas gracias, provecho –

-Hum – dijo mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y con tono ofendido agrego – esta bien, luego no digan que no los invito a comer - tomó de la mano a la de ojos perlados y un gran brillo apareció en sus ojos- mejor verdad Hinata, comeremos más- la chica asintió un poco avergonzada, el chico comenzó a mover la cara en todas direcciones -esto… creo que es por aquí donde esta el puesto del ichiraku- señalo el portador del kyubi, -nos vemos- sonrío.

-Hasta pronto- dijo la pelirosa

-Que se diviertan- deseo el peligris

-Ustedes también – sonrió tímidamente la ojos perlados.

**Con Hinata y Naruto***

Caminaron un poco entre el pasillo atiborrado de gente y rodeado por todo tipo de puestos de comida.

– De verdad que no entiendo porque no quisieron comer en ichiraku después de todo este es el mejor puesto de ramen de todo Konoha, de verás – dijo casi saboreando su comida.

-Esto, bueno tal vez ellos ya tenían sus planes Naruto-

-Hum, pero aún así eso de andar sólo no es muy divertido, se que a Sakura no le gusta mucho eso de andar sólo con nosotros dos, pero a mi no me molesta su compañía, - se llevo los brazos a la nuca- y Kakashi sensei, bueno que tan interesantes deben de ser sus planes como para no aceptar una comida gratis-

Hinata empezó a sonreír llevándose un puño a la boca

-Hey ¿por qué te ríes?- pregunto intrigado bajando los brazos y abrazando ligeramente a su novia, realmente le encantaba verla sonreír.

-Eh, bueno, quizás ellos ya tengan sus planes – el solo entrecerró la mirada al no ver nada nuevo en el argumento de la joven – juntos – finalizo.

Él solo pestaño un poco como queriendo entender las palabras de su novia, ella sonrío con ternura, Naruto podía ser tan despistado e ingenuo, entonces se acerco al oído del chico y le murmuro algo, el rubio sólo volvió a pestañar.

-¿Entonces… ellos..?- pregunto él, ella asintió – quien lo diría- suspiro y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro – me alegra mucho, de verás, Sakura se merece a un buen hombre y Kakashi sensei siempre ha estado muy solo, necesita la compañía de alguien que lo cuide y quien mejor que ella para hacerlo-

Hinata asintió contenta, estaba muy feliz, realmente a ella también le agradaba la idea aunque se preocupaba por las posibles consecuencias sociales que una relación entre un maestro-alumno podía tener, sabia que por eso habia sido un poco complicado para ellos el aceptarlo, pero al parecer por fin estaban ventilando sus sentimientos cosa que le dio mucha alegría para con su amiga, ella merecía la felicidad, así que decidió que como buena amiga que era le ayudaría y apoyaría en todo lo que la chica pelirosa resolviera; estaba completamente segura que su novio pensaba igual que ella, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el rubio le señalo con fervor el añorado puesto de comida.

***De regreso con Kakashi y Sakura***

-Oye Sakura – dijo Kakashi cuando miraron que se habia alejado la pareja, la ojijade movió la cabeza en señal de que el continuara – creo que Naruto tiene razón, ¿quieres comer algo?-

-Hum, pues si, ah pero esta vez yo invito-

-Hum… creo que no es muy caballeroso de mi parte dejar que tú pagues la cuenta-

-Oiga –dijo con las manos en la cadera- déjese de eso que si no acepta me voy a enojar con usted Kakashi sensei-

_-Hum, esa molesta palabra.._ pues en ese caso creo que no me queda opción- ella sonrió triunfante –sólo que yo elijo el lugar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ok, creo que no hay problema con eso, _espero traer suficiente dinero, ojala no elija algo muy caro, __no te quejes que tu diste la idea-_

No tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante, en realidad estaba bastante cerca por lo que la chica se planteo la posibilidad de que ya tenía planeado llevarla a ese sitio.

Su maestro abrio la puerta en señal de caballerosidad ella solo sonrió y al adentrarse en el sitio se quedo bastante sorprendida, era un lugar sumamente cómodo y elegante pero a la vez sencillo, ella se alegro mucho de que no fuera un sitio muy lujoso y con reglas estrictas ya que se sentiría sumamente agobiada con las normas de etiqueta.

Tan solo entraron una mesera se acerco a ellos.

-Bienvenidos, por aquí por favor- los llevo a una mesa un poco retirada de las demás y donde la chica podía apreciar la belleza del lugar, sonaba una música de fondo suave y alegre.

-Cielos nunca había estado aquí, es hermoso-

-Sí además la comida es excelente, hace poco lo descubrí y la verdad es uno de mis lugares preferidos para comer porque su mejor cualidad es que es un lugar tranquilo y la gente no se atiborra en él-

-Si me imagino- le dio la razón a su maestro ya que es bien sabido que él disfruta de la paz y quietud.

Al ver el menú y los nombres de los platillos la ojijade sintió que le cayó un balde de agua fría, muchos de ellos no los conocía pero muchos otros sí, razón por la cual agradeció las invitaciones que su maestra la Hokage le hiciera ya que gracias a eso ya sabia como dirigirse en estas situaciones por lo que sólo ordeno algo común y delicioso, su maestro por su parte ordeno algo que ha ella le pareció un nombre no muy apetecible pero prefirió no ahondar en ello.

Una vez que se marcho la mesera surgió otro silencio incomodo, la chica simplemente no sabia que decir y él pues andaba por las mismas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos, el tema tan socorrido en esta clases de situaciones, el "clima", ya se habia mencionado dejándolos sin muchas opciones de donde tomar.

-Hinata y Naruto hacen una buena pareja.. _ah pero que falta de creatividad- _pensó con pena y tristeza la joven pues no se le ocurrió nada mas.

-Eh, si, se ven bien juntos-

-¿Quién lo diría no?, Hinata tan introvertida y pues Naruto es un escandaloso de lo peor, _oh por dios eres patética- _sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si, pero como dicen los polos opuestos se atraen-

-Creo que tiene razón.. _claro que la tiene sólo mírate eres una histérica y el es tan calmado-_ no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Eh, Sakura ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto con tono preocupado al ver el tono carmesí en las mejillas de su exalumna.

-Eh si- dijo nerviosa, -_¿por qué lo pregunta?-_

-¿No tendrás temperatura?- dijo él tocando la frente de la chica, está solo se ruborizo aún mas.

.N.. no,– dijo nerviosa a la vez que retiraba la mano de su sensei- de verdad estoy bien – aunque lo consideraba imposible su tono carmesí se volvió mas notable al darse cuenta de que se habia quedado sosteniendo la mano de su sensei mientras lo miraba como tonta.

Retiro la mano volteando hacia otro lugar evitando la mirada de su profesor y vio su salvación, al menos una momentánea – ah.. si me disculpa iré al tocador un momento, con permiso- se levanto nerviosamente y casi se tropieza con la silla –_tonta __retonta-_

-¿De verdad estas bien?-

-Si, _la estupidez no es enfermedad, me es innata-_ se retiro lo más rápido que pudo.

–_Eres malo Kakashi Hatake-_ sonrió- _bueno al menos así reitero que no le soy indiferente – _nuevamente sonrió y la observo caminando ignorante de que él sabia que no estaba enferma y que sólo lo habia mencionado para acercarse y probar su influencia sobre ella, cosa que quedo completamente comprobada -_ mi pobre niña ponerse tan nerviosa, aunque se ve linda sonrojada- _sonrió de nuevo.

Apenas llego al sanitario se apoyo en la pared exhalando un suspiro, apuño sus manos y dio un leve golpe en la pared –_tonta, tonta, que vergüenza- _se llevo una mano al pecho y comprobó que su pulso se habia acelerado un poco -_¿qué me pasa, por qué estoy tan nerviosa?- ._

Se miro en el enorme espejo y se acerco a éste aprovechando para lavarse un poco las manos después se acomodó un poco el pelo, todo ello sólo por hacer tiempo para que su pulso y nervios se normalizaran – _¿qué debo hacer?-_ suspiro de nuevo al ver que su reflejo no le respondía nada –_ cuando estoy con él me siento muy feliz, pero también muy vulnerable, es como si, como si el me hiciera sentir la chica mas fuerte del mundo y a la vez la mas débil de todas, ¡qué confuso es todo esto!-_ sonrió con una mueca triste.

-_ Kakashi sensei, ¿por qué me hace sentir así?, a todo esto ¿qué sentirá por mi, qué significare para él?, - _de nuevo surgió la tristeza- _es obvio que solo soy su alumna, una chiquilla tonta- _suspiro con tristeza –¿por qué me siento triste por eso?, se supone que eso soy ¿no?- de nuevo apuño las manos recargándolas en el lavabo – entonces ¿por qué?-

-_Porque ya no nos conformamos con solo eso-_

Por primera vez los comentarios de su inner no le sorprendieron, levanto el semblante – creo que lo mejor será que regrese o pensará que de verdad estoy enferma-

Haruno salio del sanitario y en el pasillo en el cual se dividían en "damas y caballeros" se encontró con Iruka sensei.

-Hola Sakura- sonrió con cordialidad.

-Buenas tardes Iruka sensei – saludo respetuosamente –no le habia visto-

-Ah es que acabamos de llegar-

-¿"Acabamos"?- recalco con picardía.

-Si – dijo un poco avergonzado a la vez que llevaba la mano a la cabeza – vengo con una chica con la cual tengo poco saliendo-

-Ah, vaya no sabia- dijo con tono divertido – le diré a Naruto o supongo que el ya debe de saberlo–

- Si, de hecho fue gracias a él que la conocí, y dime Sakura ¿tu con quién vienes?- dijo con un tono divertido.

-Eh, con Kakashi sensei- dijo tímidamente, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido pues ahora la avergonzada era ella.

Iruka se sorprendió pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario que resultará incomodo para la chica –ah ya veo – dijo – hum y ¿donde está? es que no lo vi al entrar- pregunto con curiosidad al salir del pasillo de donde se podían ver todas las mesas del lugar.

-Ah – dijo la ojos verdes señalando el sitio con el dedo – es por – hizo pausa pues algo llamo su atención algo no muy agradable –allá- finalizó reteniendo ese enorme desagrado y enojo que sentía.

-¿Donde?- dijo el castaño, para alegría de la pelirosa al parecer no habia notado su enojo al hablar.

-Ahí- dijo simplemente al seguir mirando a esa guapa chica que platicaba bueno monologaba con su acompañante peligris, Haruno la reconoció como una de esas enfermeras que en la convalecencia del ninja copia lo atendían con menos recato que con los otros pacientes, o al menos eso le parecía a ella, no está de mas decir que nunca le gustaron tales "atenciones" para con su maestro.

-_¿Celosa?-_ pregunto con gracia

-_Claro que no, y a mi que me importa que con sólo irme ya este coqueteando con otras, no estoy celosa ni nada_-

- _Píenselo mas veces y tal vez te crea-_ rió descaradamente.

-_Quieres dejar de fastidiarme-_ y así por el momento su inner la dejo en paz, comenzó a avanzar hacia la mesa sin percatarse que Iruka la seguía y le hablaba no sabia que cosas de la chica con la que salía y de un helado de quién sabe que, la verdad no le importaba nada lo único importante para ella en ese momento era disimular sus celos, perdón su enojo.

-Hola- dijo con frialdad a la vez que se sentaba.

-Oh, hola Sakura san- saludo reverenciando ligeramente la despampanante rubia ojinegro.

-Hola Iruka, veo que si pudiste limpiarte bien- comento con gracia el jounin sin percatarse de la resequedad de su pelirosa.

-A ver, Iru- dijo melosamente la rubia, ante el "Iru" el ex capitán anbu retuvo una carcajada a la vez que el castaño se sonrojaba considerablemente, ella se acerco al de coleta y comenzó a inspeccionar el cabello del mismo, la mujer sonrió satisfecha – al parecer todo esta bien, sabes le estaba contando a Kakashi sama lo que te paso, ¿pueden creerlo? – dijo bastante sorprendida – estábamos en el parque cuando de la nada le cayo encima un helado – por primera vez la conversación de la chica captaba la atención de la ojiverde – mi pobre Iru no quiso averiguar quien fue, él es tan lindo – dijo abrazándolo considerablemente.

La pelirosa abrio los ojos sorprendida y comprendió tres cosas: n° 1, la enfermera era la chica de la que le hablaba Iruka sensei, n° 2 ella no estaba coqueteando con el ninja copia solo charlando y n° 3 su ataque de ira en contra de Naruto habia sido el causante de la desgracia del helado del cual la rubia hablaba y del que le habia contado su exsensei de la academia (que por cierto no le habia puesto atención).

-Afortunadamente traje pañuelos y le ayude a limpiarse, después llegamos aquí y se pudo arreglar la situación – continuo la rubia - yo no entiendo como puede haber gente que hace esas cosas sin darse cuenta del daño que pueden causar- finalizo con un tono molesto.

La joven pelirosa casi se atraganta con el agua que tomaba para disimular la culpa, el portador del sharingan sonrió discretamente (aún más discreto).

-No seas tan dura, tal vez solo fue un accidente- agregó Kakashi en defensa de la pelirosa, esta solo se encogió en su asiento y apenada miro de reojo al ninja copia, éste rió con picardía.

-Bueno eso ya no importa – dijo alegre Iruka – me gusto haberlos saludado, nos retiramos pues tenemos que ir por nuestra orden- Haruno y Hatake asintieron.

-Fue un gusto verlos Kakashi sama, Sakura san – reverencio antes de prácticamente colgarse del brazo del ruborizado castaño.

-Igualmente- dijo suavemente el impar mirada, la chica solo volvió a asentir.

-Esto…, yo, yo lo siento mucho, no pensé..- trataba de disculparse con el portador del sharingan un poco avergonzada por su antigua acción con el helado.

-Ya no te preocupes, además creo que hasta lo ayudaste con la chica- sonrió.

-Usted creé-

-Claro, no te diste cuenta como lo veía cuando narraba la trágica historia- ella sólo sonrió – por cierto dice que me atendió en el hospital- la chica pestaño confundida – la verdad yo no la recuerdo – dijo con su tono despreocupado.

-¿Cómo que no la recuerda?, es una enfermera del hospital, una de las personas que le ayudo –

-Hum..- musito ahondando en sus recuerdos sin encontrar nada, después se llevo una mano a la cabeza – la verdad no les ponía mucha atención, para mi todas son iguales – Sakura casi se cae de la impresión – esto.., dices que era más de una – se llevo el dedo índice a la mejilla, aún sin convencerse de ello.

-SI, ah…- dijo con un tono molesto y entrecerrando los ojos – no puedo creer que sea tan despistado o que no recuerde cosas así-

-Esto…, es verdad ¿por qué te mentiría?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Ok- dijo recuperando su compostura – le voy a otorgar el beneficio de la duda con eso de que siempre a sido muy descuidado para ciertas cosas-

- ¿Eh… disculpa que decías?- pregunto con su tono apacible.

-Ah – dijo con rabia y tratando de calmarse – Kakashi sensei usted están exasperante, ponga atención por favor-

-Ja ja – rió suavemente – es una broma no te enojes, sabes que siempre tienes mi total atención Sakura – dijo con una suave y profunda voz que solo logró devolver el tono rosado a las mejillas de la chica.

Para su salvación la comida por fin llego, se dispusieron a degustar sus respectivos platillos sin mucho que agregar en la conversación, la chica estaba absorta en el plato y tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que cuando reparo en la gran oportunidad de ver el misterioso rostro de su sensei alzo la vista y este ya había terminado de comer.

-_Ah.., ahí otra oportunidad..-_ sorbió la bebida –_eso me pasa por estar pensando cosas tontas y no prestar atención a otras mas importantes –_ suspiro antes de llevarse otro bocado.

-¿Qué pasa no te gustó?-

-¿Eh?, si esta delicioso, es sólo que estaba pensando-

-Y ¿puedo saber en qué?- pregunto a la vez que observaba a la joven comiendo.

-Pues solo me preguntaba como es que hace para comer tan rápido-

El sonrió con sus ojos cerrados –creo que sólo puedo decirte que cuando uno va a misiones tan riesgosas el tiempo para comer es muy poco y no puedes distraerte mucho, creo que con el tiempo ya me acostumbre a ello-

-Ah, _y yo que pensaba que sólo lo hacia para que no le vea el rostro_-

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y al salir del establecimiento la chica cayó en cuenta de que al final el jounin había pagado la cuenta del consumo.

-Oiga – dijo jalándolo de la camisa – quedamos que yo pagaría – le reclamo.

-Hum..- se llevo la mano libre al mentón – es cierto – sonrió cerrando sus ojos y bajándola la poso sobre la mano de la chica que sostenía su camisa –no te preocupes podrás saldar tu cuenta cuando gustes-

Ella solo se ruborizo, la verdad estaba feliz de tener la "obligación" de invitar a comer a su ex sensei, ya tenía un claro pretexto para salir nuevamente juntos.

–_Tendremos otra cita con Kakashi sensei-_ Sakura rió internamente ante la poca discreción de su inner, para luego seguir sonriendo al percatarse de que si algo caracterizaba a su "yo" interno era la ausencia de esta cualidad.

-Esta bien – dijo sin retirar el brazo, el mayor se alegro porque la chica aceptó la "invitación" -Kakashi sensei-

-_Esa palabra de nuevo –_ su alegría se vio opacada momentáneamente, y retiro la mano de la de la chica.

-¿_Qué pasa acaso dije algo malo?-_ pensó la jovencita a la vez que tomaba su bolso con ambas manos y caminaba mirando el piso.

-Sakura puedo pedirte algo-

-Si- dijo echa un manojo de nervios y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Se que te parecerá un tanto extraño y poco tradicional pero haz lo posible por entenderlo, si aceptas me harás muy feliz – dijo muy tiernamente.

-¿_Extraño, poco tradicional, que lo entienda, y que si acepto lo haré feliz?…oh por dios ¿qué va a pedirme?..-_ a la mente de la nerviosa chica llegaron todo tipo de conclusiones al principio las mas castas pero por último unas, hum como decirlo, poco aptas para menores, paso saliva e hizo un ademán para que continuara.

-Bueno yo quiero que tu - se llevo una mano a la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente –que tu me dejes de llamar sensei- dijo apenado y girando la cara evitando el contacto visual.

-Ah.. eso era … _- _suspiro

_- KYA!!! voy a matarlo mira que estresarme así sólo por eso-_

-Eh, si ¿qué pensabas?- pregunto ingenuamente.

-Yo, nada, nada – dijo completamente ruborizada y moviendo las manos y cara en señal de negación, el solo se confundió mas -acaso ¿le molesta que le llame así?-

-Bueno – dijo agradeciendo mentalmente el traer una mascara pues sentía que el sonrojo había invadido sus mejillas –hace años que ya no soy tu sensei, de hecho desde hace mucho que ya no te veo como mi alumna – ella solo sintió una descarga que le recorrió de punta a punta el cuerpo poniéndose nuevamente nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida por él – esto, quiero decir, ahora eres mi compañera, mi igual en las batallas y ya no estas bajo mi tutoría, se que lo haces en señal de respeto hacia mi y te lo agradezco pero..-

-Esta bien – dijo sonriendo e interrumpiendo a su exsensei.

El sólo sonrió alegre de que le entendiera que era muy difícil y bochornoso el explicar las razones de la petición.

-Será un poco complicado pero haré mi esfuerzo sen… – sonrió- Kakashi-

Después de esta breve plática siguieron caminando disfrutando de todo lo que el festival ofrecía, visitando los diferentes puestos de juegos y atracciones, comentando sobre como es que le hacían para hacer tan resistentes los hermosos y aparentemente frágiles adornos de papel en fin, de todo lo que miraban y mas.

-Ah, que bonito globo- dijo señalando un globo con agua color verde con líneas doradas y pequeños puntos rosados **(NA: disculpen no pude evitar ponerlos son tradicionales, jajajaja)**

-¿Lo quieres?-

-Esto, si-

-Oh caballero pase, le damos un turno por sólo unas cuantas monedas-

-¿Qué?- dijo bastante contrariada la joven Haruno al observar el costo del juego– es una estafa-

-Me da un turno- dijo el peligris

-Pero Kakashi no lo haga es una vil estafa-

-Pero te gustó-

-Si pero venden en otros puestos-

-Señorita mis globos son los mejores del festival y los de todo país del fuego- señalo bastante orgulloso el regordete vendedor a la vez que le entrega a Kakashi su turno.

-Si, y los mas caros tan bien, no le da vergüenza, por eso no le compran nada-

El encargado solo fingió no escucharla pues solo se dio las vuelta – señor si logra acertar el golpe en el blanco el globo será todo suyo-

-Hey a parte de todo hay que ganárselo- comento con indignación.

-Esta bien Sakura no importa- dijo de lo mas tranquilo el peligris disponiéndose a lanzar el dardo.

-Pero espere – lo interrumpió el dueño del puesto – aún no está listo – finalizo moviendo una palanca la cual provoco la aparición de todo tipo de obstáculos, 10 en total, que se movían contrariamente unos a otros dejando solo un leve y efímero circulo que solo duraba un cortísimo periodo de tiempo, además de que era del tamaño exacto del dardo, conclusión: era prácticamente imposible acertar en el blanco por lo que el vendedor se quedaba con el dinero y el globo ósea una estafa total.

-Ah pero que robo- dijo Sakura – usted es un tramposo, no se como le permiten establecerse-

-Señorita reglas son reglas-

-Si como no-

El jounin permanecía completamente sereno y sosteniendo el dardo ignorando la pequeña discusión entre su acompañante y el dueño del puesto y así sin muchos preámbulos lanzo el dardo el cual paso todos los obstáculos ante la mirada satisfactoria de Haruno y la sorpresa del vendedor a la vez que su mandíbula inferior se desencajaba al ver que el jounin había acertado 100% en el blanco.

-Es mío- dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

-Espere- ordeno el vendedor.

-Y ahora ¿qué quiere?- pregunto bastante irritada la chica.

-¿Usted es un ninja?- el peligris sólo asintió serenamente, los ojos del vendedor brillaron – creo que no se dio cuenta de esto – señalo un pequeño letrero en el oscuro rincón del puesto.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y leyó pausadamente las pequeñas letras -…en caso de ser Shinobi el turno no es valido por las habilidades de estos… pero ¡¿qué?!- comento bastante furiosa.

-Lo que leyó señorita, no se le hace valido el juego por ser un ninja-

-Eso es discriminación-

-Claro que no los shinobis tiene muchas habilidades-

-Entonces ¿por qué vino a Konoha si no deja jugar?-

-No todos son ninjas en la aldea Sakura- agrego tranquilamente el jounin.

-Si pero por lo menos que de a conocer antes sus "reglas" antes del juego-

-El letrero estuvo allí siempre-

-Usted es un…- le hiba a gritar un improperio pero el peligris tapo la boca de la chica.

-Aunque lo felicito, no todos logran acertar en el blanco ni siquiera todos los shinobis- sonrió con picardía al haber obtenido dinero prácticamente gratis.

El del ojo carmín solo sonrió nerviosamente pues sabia que el pobre vendedor estaba en un gran peligro, sólo soltó a la chica cuando esta se tranquilizo un poco.

-Esta bien, esta bien – dijo la joven pelirosa – acepto sus lineamientos pero si el turno no es valido por lo menos regrésele el dinero a Kakashi-

-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacer eso – y señalo el pequeño letrero que en el que se alcanzaba a leer "una vez comprado el turno no se harán reembolsos bajo ninguna circunstancia".

-Ah, pero que bribón, Kakashi dígale algo-

-Esto, Sakura déjalo así no es para tanto, reglas son reglas-

-Pero es que no es justo – dijo bastante enojada a la vez que apoyaba su mano izquierda en la barda lo que provoco una serie de grietas y el hundimiento no muy leve de la pared, esto sólo logro causar un gran temor en el regordete.

-E..ella pudo hacer eso solo con tocarlo…_ que fuerza-_ decía entrecortadamente y con los ojos como plato.

-Ah Kakashi sensei se imagina el montón de gente que ha engañado- decía conforme apoyaba mayormente su mano la grietas tronaban mas y la pared cedía ante la enorme fuerza de la chica, el globero simplemente no podía reaccionar.

-_Si sigue así terminara por hacerla caer… hum... creo que se ha vuelto mas fuerte- _pensó despreocupadamente e ideando algo para disminuir el enojo de la chica.

-Se..señorita- llamo tímidamente el señor, ambos shinobis lo miraron, la joven con poca paciencia y el peligris con indiferencia –to..tome – le extendió temblorosamente el globo que la chica solo tomo con confusión – u..uno para usted también – le dejo otro a Kakashi pensando en que si la pequeña e inocente pelirosa podía hacer eso que no sería capaz de hacer ese hombre de ojos de dos colores.

-Gracias- sonrió ingenuamente como una niña pequeña la ojiverde.

Al vendedor solo le salio una gota en la cabeza, ¿cómo es que un ser con esa fuerza tan monstruosa podía tener esa cara y sonrisa tan tiernas e inocentes?.

-Oiga pero solo fue un turno- agrego con su tono despreocupado el ninja copia.

-Eh… ah.. n.. no im..importa – contesto tartamudamente el vendedor, lo único que le importaba era alejar a esos dos terribles humanos –to..tome- dijo dándole el dinero del turno, ambos shinobis se miraron con interrogación para luego posar su vista en el globero –cor..cortesía de la casa- dijo este temblando de miedo.

-Hum…- dijo el hombre encogiéndose levemente de hombros y caminando un poco.

-Esto ..- dijo la ojiverde acercándose al regordete este tembló cual hoja de papel – muchas gracias y disculpe por juzgarlo mal – el hombre solo asintió y una vez que se alejaron volvió a recuperar la compostura.

-Malditos shinobis, ah pero recuperare mi dinero, claro que si, hay muchos ingenuos- dijo volteando para todos lados buscando a alguien mas que luciera inocente y libre de cualquier poder oculto, sonrió, encontró a la presa perfecta y escondió los obstáculos.

-Señorita, señorita-

-¿Yo?-

-No le gustaría un globo- dijo mostrando su mejor mercancía.

-Ahh, son preciosos- dijo la castaña.

El vendedor sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos, habia caído –tome su turno- la chica extendió el dinero ingenuamente.

-Neiji ¿cuál te gusta?-

Pobre e ingenuo vendedor de globos no sabia que ella tenia una privilegiada puntería y que Konoha seria el fracaso de su puesto y que sus trampas no funcionaban tan bien en esta aldea.

**********

Ya empezaban a bajar la intensidad de los rayos solares, la tarde ya estaba cediendo ante la noche y las sombras se alargaban perdiendo la forma original de los cuerpos, el cielo se torno de un agradable naranja y marrón.

Una alegre rubia hacia un enorme contraste con su pareja, un joven con cara de aburrido y cabello azabache que miraba tranquilamente las naranjas y rosadas nubecillas que surcaban el cielo de esa tarde, ya estaba bastante cansado de escuchar "ah Shikamaru esto, Shikamaru mira, oh es grandioso verdad Shikamaru, cómpramelo por favor Shikamaru, me escuchas Shikamaru, Shikamaru lo quiero" y la lista crecía y crecía … suspiro cansado, a veces se preguntaba como él siendo alguien tan tranquilo emparejo con una joven tan parlanchina, él que esperaba casarse con una joven sumisa y de aspecto normal, y ahora estaba con esta exuberantemente hermosa, escandalosa y problemática mujer – bufo- sus planes se fueron por el caño cuando se dio por enterado que la chica Yamanaka no le era tan indiferente y aburrida como pensaba –_que problemático_- sintió un leve tirón de su brazo derecho y comprendió que su novia le llamaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo cansado

-Mira Shikamaru – señalo a una chica – es Sakura-

-Lo sé Ino no estoy ciego-

-Hum- dijo esta entrecerrando los ojos – es que yo pensé que no vendría, me alegra que decidiera venir, pero ¿con quién vendrá?-

-Ino por si no lo sabes venir en pareja no es un requisito para el festival-

-Huy perdón genio, disculpa, -rodó los ojos- ah mira ahí esta el chico- dijo señalando una silueta a la que su amiga se acercaba -es ¿Kakashi sensei?-

El pelinegro bajo la cara para comprobar la teoría de la chica -lo es- dijo al observar como el portador del sharingan y la pelirosa sonreían amigablemente con sus globos de agua.

-Vaya así que la frentezota por fin se decidió, ya era hora-

-¿Cómo que ya era hora?, Ino explícate-

-Hay Shikamaru soy una de sus mejores amigas, me doy cuenta de lo que le pasa a Sakura aún mas de lo que ella misma sabe- dijo acomodando su cabeza en el hombro del chico – sabes no soy tan tonta como a veces me creen- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con picardía.

El chico se sorprendió –_nota mental no subestimar a Ino Yamanaka, _y ¿quieres ir a saludarlos?- la chica asintió.

-Hola Kakashi sensei, hola frente de marquesina-

-Hola Shikamaru, hola Ino cerda - dijo girando

Hatake y Nara suspiraron con un dejo aburrimiento y tranquilidad, por su parte estos solo levantaron la mano derecha en señal de saludo.

-Vaya veo que te lograste arreglar tan bien que casi no se te nota esa frentezota-

-Gracias, también te felicito veo que con ese vestido lograste disimular los 5 kilos que subiste- ambas se miraron con rabia contenida, pero su pequeña discusión se vio interrumpida pues Gai sensei se acerco corriendo hasta ellos.

-Kakashi Hatake mi eterno rival-

-_Ah, y ahora este que quiere-_ se dijo a si mismo bastante apático

-No te hagas el disimulado que se que me has escuchado – dijo bastante contrariado.

-Hum… ¿qué quieres Gai?-

-Tu ayuda, por favor ven conmigo es una situación delicada- dijo bastante serio cosa que los alarmo.

-Llévame- dijo con su semblante apacible pero serio.

-Nosotros también iremos- dijeron al unísono.

El peligris y la pelirosa regalaron los globos a unos niños que en ese instante tuvieron la suerte de pasar por ahí, para evitar el tumulto de gente los shinobis se trasladaron por los tejados, la bestia verde de Konoha realmente se veía preocupado cosa que alerto a los cuatro shinobis que le acompañaban.

-E_sto es serio-_coincidían los pensamientos de los ninjas.

Llegaron a un lugar donde solo se escuchaba un escándalo y la gente huía despavorida cosa que hizo que los jounin pusieran todos sus sentidos en alerta, cuando el polvo por fin se disperso pudieron ver la causa de tanto desastre.

-Esta es tu situación delicada, Gai – dijo señalando con el dedo y con una gota en la cabeza con su tono sumamente apacible.

-Si, requiero de tu ayuda mi eterno ri..-

- Y ¿por qué no llamo a Ten Ten o Neiji? – preguntaron al unísono las enojadas kunoichis.

-Es que ellos tienen una cita y no quise interrumpirlos- se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-¿_Y a nosotros si?- _los pensamientos de las indignadas chicas volvieron a coincidir.

-Hum.. que problemático- suspiro aburrido.

-Hermano que bueno que llegaste, Lee creo que se puso celoso y comenzó a armar un escándalo con otros jovencitos-

Era la hermana menor de Gai, una hermosa jovencita de cabello azabache lacio y largo que llevaba atado en una gruesa trenza, era poco menor que las kunoichis y tenía unos hermosos ojos negros, se acerco a ellos con un tono un poco preocupado, cosa realmente extraña en ella ya que era de lo mas tranquila, por no decir indiferente y apática a todo, pero todo lo que le rodeaba, es decir era muy pero muy contraría a su jovial y apasionado hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes hermanita – dijo abrazándola y convertido en un mar de llanto – nosotros lo traeremos de vuelta y podrán continuar con su preciosa cita de ensueño – a la joven solo le salio una gota en la cabeza y suspiro cansada – a la llama de la juventud, es hermoso-

-_Pobre chica tener que aguantar esto todos los días-_ pensaba la pelirosa.

Un estrepitoso sonido llamo su atención el causante era el tranquilo Lee, ya que en estos instantes no estaba tan tranquilo, habia bebido y su "bestia" interior despertaba haciendo uso de su puño borracho para destruir y retar a todo cuanto se encontraba a su paso.

-Por dios ¿a quién se le ocurre darle sake sabiendo como se pone?- hablo la ojiazul.

La mas joven se avergonzó – esto, fue mi culpa, le ofrecí solo un trago se negó pero luego lo engañe para que lo probará fingiendo que era té, la verdad es que no pensé que se pondría tan mal era solo una pequeña bromita y ya-

-Hum..- suspiro pesadamente Hatake – ya estamos aquí así que supongo que lo mas sano es detenerlo pronto, preparados equipo – todos asintieron.

La táctica fue esta, Kakashi obviamente se paró frente al impredecible y ebrio Lee, esto con motivo de básicamente distraerlo.

-Eh Kakashi sensei, lo reto a un duelo- dijo Lee con sus mejillas sonrojadas y tambaleándose de lado a lado– claro si no es un marica-

-Lee san cálmate quieres – dijo la ojos verdes.

-Eh Sakura san no te metas en esto, esto es cosa de hombres, ¿por qué eso eres o no? – le dijo al peligris éste solo asintió, - entonces aquí voy-

El pelinegro atestaba golpes, el experimentado shinobi sólo se limitaba a esquivar los impredecibles y fuertes golpes del chico.

–Te felicito Lee eres muy bueno- dijo parando en seco.

-No podrás distraerme con tus halagos tontos- dijo con bastante coraje y a punto de golpear fuertemente al aparentemente indefenso shinobi.

-Cuidado Kakashi- dijo una muy acongojada Sakura ya que su preocupación fue grande ya que sabía lo peligroso que el cejotas es en ese estado etílico.

Pero se sorprendieron al ver que el golpe nunca llego.

–Que diablos- dijo Lee por completo inmovilizado y soltando un gran léxico de improperios, tantos que su sensei se sorprendió y pensó de donde habia adquirido tan florido vocabulario.

-Que aburrido… Ino tu parte – ordeno el joven Nara con su característica pose del jutsu de sombras.

-Si- dijo la rubia y realizo su jutsu mental invadiendo los pensamientos del chico, este solo cayo al suelo.

-Ah Lee- grito la chica de la trenza bajando del tejado y revisando al chico.

-No te preocupes solo lo puse a dormir, estará bien- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-Ah, mi querido alumno, descansa, vamos Nabiki llevémoslo a esa banca- la chica asintió y cargaron al joven que dormía escandalosamente.

-Muchas gracias chicos y gracias mi eterno rival – dijo levantándose y adquiriendo característica pose – pero no creas que esto limara las asperezas de nuestra rivalidad-

-Hum..- dijo de lo mas tranquilo – sólo cuida del chico Gai- dicho esto los jounin se alejaron de techo en techo.

-No te preocupes que yo te cuidaré- dijo susurrando la pelinegra quien habia pensado que su hermano no la había escuchado.

-Ah- dijo llevándose el antebrazo a la cara y llorando cual Magdalena – el amor en la juventud florece preciosamente- al parecer habia alcanzado a escuchar por completo.

Los cuatro shinobis llegaron a su lugar de partida, cerca del templo donde sería la ceremonia mayor y los fuegos artificiales (ya estaba por oscurecer) es decir era el lugar en el que se llevaría cabo el magno festejo, justo debajo del monte de los hokages.

-Hum…-

-Creo que ya hay bastante gente- dijo Shikamaru al ver a una enorme multitud que se aglomeraba en el lugar y no los dejaban ver absolutamente nada.

-Ah, -dijo furiosa la rubia pataleando cual niña berrinchuda – y todo por ayudar a Gai sensei, no veremos nada-

Sakura suspiro realmente quería apreciar toda la ceremonia, algo llamo su atención era Naruto desde el tejado del templo, Hinata estaba en el piso observando muy sonriente y apenada a su novio.

-Ah, Naruto siempre será un alborotador- dijo la ojiazul

Y el chico rubio comenzó a gritar –KONOHA, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA AMO Y ME CASARÉ CON HINATA HYUGA-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y los murmullos comenzaron a surgir.

-¿Qué dijo?- decían varias personas ya que no se había escuchado del todo bien lo dicho por el rubio por los susurros del gentío.

-Creo que dijo que se salio con la suya- opino un ninja de cabellera corta y que traía una ramita en la boca.

-No, no, - dijo otro shinobi – dijo que tomo con la taza suya-

-Pues yo le entendí que se lima la uña-

-¿Qué la gata maúlla?-

Todo esto sólo lograba enojar al portador del kyubi, quien grito a todo pulmón –NOOOO, DIJE QUE ME CASARÉ CON HINATA HYUGA-

-Ah.. ¡¿Qué, acaso dijo qué se van a casar?!- preguntaron al unísono Yamanaka y Haruno, Hatake y Nara solo asintieron de lo mas tranquilos.

-Oye muchacho te felicito – dijo el encargado del templo por la ventanilla que daba al tejado – pero por favor puedes bajarte – ordeno bastante molesto.

-Je je disculpe – dijo Uzumaki rascándose la cabeza, acto seguido bajo de un salto y tomo a su apenada prometida y saltando se acercaron a sus amigos.

-Hey Sakura, Kakashi sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, ¿escucharon?, nos vamos a casar- dijo desbordando energía y felicidad por todos sus poros.

-Por si no lo sabes son muy difícil de ignorar tus gritos Naruto- contesto el moreno.

-Hinata ¿es verdad?- pregunto la pelirosa a sabiendas que su amiga no le mentiría y era mas sensata que su novio.

-Esto.. si- dijo con una tenue sonrisa y rubor.

-Quiero verlo – comento Ino muy curiosa.

La ojos perlados dejo ver el hermoso anillo que representaba el compromiso.

-Pe..pero están seguros – dijo la ojijade – aún son muy jóvenes y..-

-Sakura, ya sabía que dirían algo así pero si ya encontré a la persona que amo, con la que me siento dichoso y con la que deseo compartir mi vida, si estoy seguro de todo esto no veo la necesidad de retardarlo por más tiempo, entonces para que esperar –

Las palabras del chico realmente sonaron convincentes y seria (cosa extraña en el ojiazul) y los hicieron entender de que si ya habían tomado una decisión no lograrían convencerlos de lo contrario, sobre todo a alguien tan testarudo como Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hey tu- se escucho casi en un susurro entre la multitud que se encontraba cercana a ellos.

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo el rubio al momento que retomaba su curso sobre los tejados, por supuesto que acompañado de su inseparable Hinata.

-Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuga regresen!- ordenaba el líder del clan poseedor de Byakugan obviamente sorprendido con la nueva del matrimonio de su primogénita por lo que se dispuso a seguir a la feliz pareja.

-_Hum Naruto tendrá un suegro algo difícil- _pensó con gracia el parsimonioso exsensei del zorro de las 9 colas.

La ojiverde se quedo pensado en las palabras de su rubio amigo y no pudo evitar mirar a su exsensei el solo le regalo una tierna sonrisa que logró devolver el tono rosado en la cara de la kunoichi pero como suele pasar en este tipo de momentos siempre alguien los interrumpe.

Tsunade la despertó de su ensoñación con un fuerte abrazo, y saludando a todos muy efusivamente esto debido a que ya traía que otra una copita encima.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade sama- saludaron todos con su típica reverencia.

-Me alegra que te hayas decidido y vinieras- le dijo a su pupila con las mejillas sonrojadas por el sake – aquí viene de seguro me va a regañar- bufo.

Inmediatamente después se acerco Shizune bastante molesta por el estado de su maestra y cargando entre sus brazos a la bonita lechoncita –hola a todos, Tsunade sama-

-Si si lo se, sólo quería preguntarle al vago de Kakashi que si se resolvió lo de Lee-

-Si- dijo el aludido con su semblante apacible y coincidiendo con todos en que era sorprendente como la quinta siempre sabia todo aun estando en ese estado con ligeros grados de alcohol en la sangre.

-Ah que bien, si ya voy –dijo al ver a Shizune quien la presionaba con la mirada, caminaron un poco y antes de adentrarse entre la multitud dijo – solo una última cosa Kakashi – este sólo presto atención – cuida bien de mi Sakura-

Si definitivamente la hokage sabía todo lo que ocurría en la aldea, el peligris y la pelirosa se ruborizaron enormemente por la petición de la exuberante rubia, se quedaron completamente sin palabras no sabían que decir, estaban avergonzados, por su parte la ojiazul solo sonrió, el joven Nara sintió un poco de pena por los shinobis así que decidió ayudarlos.

-Vamos Ino-

-¿Eh?- dijo la rubia.

-Si, vamos al lugar del que te hable de ahí podremos observar bien el evento-

-¿Eh?- dijo confusa pero después de ver la cara de su novio supo a que se refería – ah, si, si, ya voy – contesto y al pasar por un lado de la pelirosa le susurro algo que solo ella pudo escuchar - ¿desde cuando dejo de ser Kakashi "sensei"?- sonrió y tomo el brazo del chico Nara y partieron con rumbo desconocido.

La ojos verdes solo se sonrojo aún mas pues comprendiendo que su amiga la habia escuchado durante la detención de cejotas.

El ninja copia se llevo una mano a la nuca, la verdad no sabía que decir ni mucho menos.

-Eh Sakura yo- dijo bastante nervioso.

-Si- dijo ella acercándose más.

Y de nuevo surgió ese agradable silencio el cual solo era compartido por ambos, silencio que nuevamente se interrumpió por un fuerte estruendo.

-AHHHHHH- grito la pelirosa completamente asustada, por inercia se abrazo al peligris en busca de refugio, él solo sonrió tiernamente comparándola con una pequeña que se asusta con los rayos y truenos de una noche de tormenta.

-No te asustes- le dijo con ternura posando una mano sobre la rosa cabeza de la chica – son sólo los fuegos artificiales, pensé que te gustaban-

-Claro que me gustan – dijo separando un poco su cara que se había tornado del color de su cabellera, pero inmediatamente después volvió a pegarla al pecho del shinobi ya que un nuevo ruido sonó –me gustan pero no que los enciendan prácticamente en mis pies- dijo con un puchero de niña caprichosa.

El sonrió – entonces te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas disfrutar de ellos- y así sin darle tiempo a una replica o pregunta la levanto en brazos y se alejo saltando por tejados.

Sakura estaba completamente sorprendida no se esperaba algo así pero decidió disfrutar de la hermosa visión que prácticamente volar en los brazos de su exmaestro le daba, ya tendría tiempo para regañarlo cuando llegaran a donde sea que este la transportaba.

-_Que bien huele- _pensó al percatarse del suave y agradable aroma que el shinobi desprendía.

-Llegamos-

-Vaya que bien se ve- dijo ella bajando de los brazos del peligris -por cierto no vuelva a hacer eso sin mi permiso- dijo tratando de parecer enojada, cosa que claramente no era verdad.

-Hum…-

-Cielos, el evento se ve perfectamente bien- dijo la kunoichi medico apoyándose en el barandal del mirador del monte de los hokages.

-Si- dijo él acercándose a la chica.

Ambos estaban absortos en la fugaz belleza de los fuegos artificiales pero la que se llevaba completamente las palmas era la hermosa, redonda, amarillenta y enorme luna llena que coronaba el firmamento con su reciente aparición.

-_Esto es como en mi sueño-_ pensó la jounin médico y observo por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, él lucia tan pero tan bien que la chica creyó que combinaba perfectamente con el paisaje –_no, esto es mejor que mis sueños..__mucho pero mucho mejor-_ agrego su inner completamente emocionada.

Una ligera corriente de viento comenzó a correr meciendo los cabellos de ambos Sakura se llevo una mano a su cabeza para evitar que sus rosados cabellos entraran en sus ojos y pudo percatarse de algo.

-Oh no-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación

-Nada importante- dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación – es sólo que extravié mi broche- puso su mano en el lugar donde antes estaba.

-_Kya!! era uno de mis favoritos y era bastante costoso-_

-Hum-

Un hermosa flor de colores apareció en el cielo llamando su atención, en ese momento ambos ninjas llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido un día estupendo, a pesar de todas las interrupciones de las que fueron victimas definitivamente era el mejor festival al que habían asistido. Sin percatarse mucho de ello se acercaron mucho y cuando menos pensaron se tomaron de la mano prácticamente por inercia.

Paso un tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta de ello lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en los dos shinobis, como ella no deshizo el enlace el peligris pensó que era una muy buena ocasión para darle a conocer su sentir.

-Sakura – la aludida se giro un poco para apreciarlo mejor.

-Si-

-Este yo… quería decirte que tu eres muy importante para mi y..-

-_Oh por dios, oh por dios-_ la chica estaba bastante concentrada en su acompañante por lo que solo asentía ligeramente ante los comentarios del jounin.

-Y.. pedirte, claro si tu quieres..-

-_Ya dilo de una vez por todas –_ nunca se había imaginado que su exsensei fuese una persona tan tímida, se llevo una mano al pecho sentía que su corazón opacaba los estruendos de los fuegos artificiales.

-Es que yo, desde hace tiempo.._ah pero para que darle tantas vueltas al asunto…-_

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar como el ninja copia se llevo la mano libre al margen de la máscara, ¡¡¡pensaba por fin develarle el misterio de su rostro!!!

-Yo te a…-

-Mi eterno rival – apareció en una nube de humo la bestia verde de Konoha parado en el barandal justo en medio de ambos.

-AHHHHHHHHH- grito de un terrible susto la pobre pelirosa.

-…- Kakashi por su parte estaba casi casi convertido en piedra, había sido interrumpido cruelmente por su peor pesadilla en lycra verde, Maito Gai.

-¡¡Esta loco, acaso nos quiere matar de un susto!! – grito entrecortadamente, aún presa del terrible susto.

-_Me importa un comino que sea un jounin de elite yo si lo mato-_ su inner desbordaba instintos asesinos.

-Lo siento, ¿acaso interrumpí algo importante?-

-…- silencio sepulcral y mirada asesina de parte del shinobi peligris.

El experto en taijutsu sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo de punta a punta, nunca, nunca había visto a Kakashi tan escalofriante, terrorífico, amenazante y peligroso–_creo que si era importante-_

Hatake rodó los ojos y suspiro - ¿qué quieres?- dijo recuperando su tono apacible y mirada despreocupada para alivio del maestro de Ten Ten.

Entonces recordó el motivo de su presencia –algo grave acaba de ocurrir en Konoha- dijo con su mirada seria, esto causo alarma en los otros dos ninjas que asintieron para que continuara.

-Lee se despertó y aun sigue bajo los estragos del alcohol- dijo convirtiéndose en una cascada de llanto.

Caída estilo anime de parte de Sakura y una gota de parte de Kakashi.

-Te dije que lo cuidaras bien, ¿no puedes con tu alumno?-

-Yo lo estaba cuidando pero tan solo baje la guardia un momento por causas ajenas a mi-

-Ósea Shizune- dijo el portador del sharingan

El ídolo de Lee carraspeo avergonzado y decidió ignorar el comentario del peligris y la risa indiscreta de la ojiverde – por favor ayúdame, ya destruyo el puesto de un honrado globero y quien sabe que mas desastre arme- dijo con seriedad para luego desaparecerla en un mar de llanto – no puedo enfrentarme en ese estado con mi adorado pupilo, oh por dios por toda nuestra historia juntos detenlo, hazlo por mi-

El de impar mirada solo suspiro cansado y giro para ver a la kunoichi esta solo asintió levemente, -esta bien, lo haré pero con la condición de que no vuelvas a repetir eso de "nuestra historia juntos" - dijo con su tono despreocupado – vamos-

-Gracias – dijo el admirador de la juventud – hasta pronto Sakura-

-Buenas noches Gai sensei-

Maito Gai emprendió su regreso al rescate de su adorable Lee.

-Lo siento- dijo el de impar mirada – creo que no podré acompañarte a tu casa-

-No se preocupe se cuidarme sola– dijo la pelirosa alzando su brazo en señal de fortaleza – además recuerde el deber de un ninja es…– esto logró arrancar una sutil sonrisa en los labios de él – solo tenga mucho cuidado – dicho esto se acerco sonrojada y le regalo un tierno beso en la mejilla que sorprendió al ninja copia.

-Lo tendré- dijo alejándose para alcanzar a su acérrimo enemigo.

Sakura se quedo mirando como el ninja se alejaba de salto en salto cada vez más lejos del monte de los hokages.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?… que tonta.. – se llevo una mano al pecho que aun le latía mas rápido de lo normal – ¿un año?... no – toco sus mejillas al sentir como poco a poco ese agradable calor disminuía – y yo que no quería darme cuenta….¿acaso dos? - un suave viento corrió moviendo sus cabellos – no un poco más… - se llevo una mano acomodando sus cabellos – ¿desde hace cuánto? – sintió como lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos – ¿desde cuando Kakashi Hatake? – pregunto al viento – ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo es que te amo? – y no pudo ni quiso seguir deteniéndolas mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus tenuemente rosadas mejillas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza sino de una pura y sincera dicha y alegría.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Hola hola carmabola (otra vez Ned Flander, derechos de Matt Groening), aquí les dejo este extensooo epísodio, ¿cómo estuvo, les gusto, lo odiaron?, adelante díganme jejeje, saben este capítulo me quedo un pcoo más largo de lo normal, jajaja, se que lo notaron, perdón, la verdad es que cuando llevaba la mitad me di cuenta de que nuevamente me estaba quedando mas extenso de lo que creía así que me puse a pensar si lo dividia en dos y dejaba la primaera parte hasta cuando nuestraTen Ten se acerca al puesto de infortunado y tramposo globero, pero saben me arriegue a dejarlo por completo como solo el cap. 7 y es que así fue como me lo imaginaba y decidí respetar eso, siempre pensé en finalizar esta aprte con Sakura en el monte de los hokages, jajaja no me maten ni a mi ni a Gai sensei porfa, ajajajaja.

Disculpen la tardanza pero espero y esta parte de la hisrtoria compense el tiempo en que me esperaron, muchas gracias por su apoyo y tiempo, por cierto creo que según yo (ya ven que siempre me extiendo un poco mas) sólo me resta un espisodio mas para finallizar está historia, ahh, en este momento estoy feliz como Gai frente al mar, jejeje, ya me está afectando...., lamento si el capítulo no tuvo mucho romance centrado, y también pido disculpas si es que llegue a tocar en algunos momentos la fina linea de la cursilería, no se si me entiendan, jajaja, pero recuerden que soy novata, de echo este será mi primer fic que finalizo porque aunque fue el segundo que empece, mi primera historia _nuestra nueva aventura_ de card captor aún no finaliza y aún le restan varios episodios más.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia dejen o no dejen su parecer, es obvio que me encanta que me expongan un comentario de su parte así que los invito a hacerlo; muchas gracias en especial a:

**Carisma 266:**Pues ya vez, por fin lo a admitido, así que eso nos quita toda posibilidad snif snif, jajaja, oye no es que sea adivino sólo es como dice Silvio Rodriguez en su canción "Tu fantasma": suelen ser casualidades y otras rarezas que pasan...., jajaja, gracias por tu apoyo. **K2008sempai:** Gracias, pues no, es el es Kakashi sensei!!, solo que se esmero en asistir puntual, jejeje, el amor, el amor, jeje, y si, ni aunque se acabe el mundo dejará su colección de libros "extraños". **Str Mercury**: Oye muchas gracias por los links, me sorprendí cuando lei tu comentario, jajaja, y si te doy toda la razón Kakashi se ve más tierno con su protector, es verdad, a mi también me lo parece sólo que lo puse así sin él y con ese look en honor a la primera o al menos una de las 5 primeras imagenes que me encontre en la red de Kakashi anbu, en serio que cuando la vi me quede O.O, es una imagen preciosa, en serio, me encanto tanto que hasta la imprimi y ahi la tengo lista para empezar a dibujarla a mi manera, jejej, solo que con el trabajo y los fics pues no eh podido darme ese gusto, por cierto estuve buscando el link de donde la encontre pero no pude dar con él, te la debo, y es que el sale tan pero tan atractivo, que ya se que con lo que sea se ve bien pero me sorprendi al verlo de anbu por primera vez, jajaja. **Mary Carmen-chan:**Hola!!!, me alegra que te animaras a dejarme el comentario, muchas gracias, de verás!!. me ayudan mucho a seguir con la trama, espero tu aprecer de este episodio, y hasta pronto y si yo también soy fan de KakaSaku. **wendolyne**: Que tal, jaja, si con lo que sea se ve bien eso nadie pero nadie lo puede discutir, por cierto si lo hice sufrir un poco con Gai, jejejeje, lo siento es parte de la trama, jejeje, no te preocupes que tendrá su esperada recompensa, ¿qué te parecio esta parte?. **jesica-haruzuchia:**Hey, hey y esos animos?, la verdad me dejaste un poco preocupada, ánimo jovenm aquí te dejo este cap. que espero y sea de tu agrado y te ayudae a pasar un buen rato, si y yo también espero adelantear mis otras ideas de fic, jaja, y mis preparativos de la boda también *.*, jejeje, me van a matar.... **Rossetto-chan**: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión... de verdad que me ayudan, muchas gracias, espero y mi fic te siga gustando, dejame tu parecer, y si es increible que su excusa sea verdadera, hasta yo me sorprendi, pero como le digo a Carisma 266 son casualidades y rarezas que pasan, jejeje, y en cuanto a lo del pobre Iruka me di a la tarea de recompenzarlo por el helado, ya vez le consegui a la sensual enfermera (jajaja que raro se oye eso).., jeje saludos.

Bueno bueno, ya me voy no sin antes agradecer su tiempo y atención, muchas gracias.

Hasta pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

"_Recuerdo de algún diálogo"_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**CAPITULO 8**

Giro en su silla, alejando un poco el tedio, tedio terrible que le había llegado desde el festival, así que estando ahí en la recepción del hospital pensó darse el lujo de dar vueltas como una niña pequeña, por dios lo necesitaba, necesitaba algo de distracción, el nosocomio estaba extrañamente sereno, claro solo las urgencias de siempre, un gennin o grupo de anbu heridos, pero nada de gravedad, en unos cuantos días se recuperarían y regresarían a sus misiones suicidas para después regresar al sanatorio, y así sucesivamente.

-_Que aburrimiento-_ pensó al ojear por enésima vez la revista de hace 5 años –_ah, Tsunade sama ahorra en todo, ya debe actualizar el material de distracción- _dejo la anticuada edición y nuevamente miro el reloj de la estancia, el cual al parecer volvía a su terrible costumbre de avanzar en perezoso paso, suspiro, -_chicas, las extraño-_ pensó apoyando la cara en la madera del escritorio, la verdad estaba tan fastidiada que ya no le importaba que los pacientes o las personas que estuvieran por ahí cerca la miraran con extrañeza al observar como se dejaba caer en el recién higienizado escritorio o girara en su silla cual infante, ni siquiera noto que sus dedos ya estaban hundiendo la fina y noble madera al golpearlos continuamente con una fuerza un poco mas allá de los limites ordinarios –_ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_- como deseaba irse de ese lugar, salir corriendo y gritar a todo pulmón.

-_Maldita sea, porque se les ocurrió a todas desaparecer-_ pensaba al recordar como después del festival (hacia ya 4 días) no miraba a ninguna de sus amigas, Hinata estaba muy ocupada detallando, bueno "convenciendo" sobre la boda, Ten Ten de misión y hasta extrañamente la desinhibida de Ino no se había parado a interrogarla con sus incomodas pero graciosas preguntas, ¡hasta había practicado sus respuestas! y todo en vano, ni siquiera había visto a la enfermera –por cierto ¿cómo seguirá?- se cuestiono al recordar que la pelinegro se reporto enferma, suspiro, solo ella tenía la enorme mala suerte de no ver a sus amigas en tal situación.

La "situación" consistía en desear "transmitir" el suceso ocurrido con su sensei, se sonrojo al recordar por enésima vez su cita con Kakashi, (nótese que ya acepto esta palabra "cita"), en realidad el no poder "externar" dicha situación a sus intimas camaradas era uno de los principales motivos de sentirse tan hastiada.

Además, claro está, estaba el hecho de no haber visto a su peliplateado y tranquilo exsensei, a quién para su mala fortuna le asignaron rápidamente una misión, por lo que no le miraba desde el incidente con Gai sensei, suspiro al preguntarse que habría pasado de no haber llegado el maestro de Neiji.

¿Por qué, porqué tenía tan mala suerte?.

Bueno por lo menos si había logrado ver esporádicamente y dar un hola, adios, a sus amigos Naruto, Sai y Sasuke, lo que realmente venía a parar en lo mismo puesto que los chicos tenían misión o la jefatura de policías y no podía distraerles mucho aparte de que sería muy raro eso de "hey chicos, salí con Kakashi y descubrí que estoy enamorada de él", sonrió al imaginarlo, no es que no quisiera contarles pero prefería hablar primero con sus amigas féminas, reír, asentir y dar sus grititos agudos cual colegialas al enterarse de lo que a cada una les paso en el festival.

-¿Por qué todos están de misión y yo sigo aquí?- dijo con un puchero, no es que no le gustará el sanatorio y ayudar, claro que le agradaba, por algo era un medico, pero también era una kunoichi, suspiro al recordar como después de la grave situación de Akatsuki tuvo que quedarse prácticamente de planta en el nosocomio, es verdad que iba a misiones pero estas eran esporádicas, solo en situaciones delicadas, ello como medida de la hokage ya que le dijo que necesitaba el mayor numero doctores y ninjas médicos que le ayudasen, sin embargo era un shinobi y como tal deseaba salir, explorar, misiones, peleas, riesgos, etc.

-_Oye no te puedes quejar-_ su inner la regaño al recordar como gracias a esos años en el hospital ayudo a muchas personas, su jutsus y conocimientos médicos mejoraron y aumentaron –_es verdad-_ le dio la razón –_además, gracias a eso-_ su inner sonrió y soltó un gritito de emoción –_si- _se contesto así misma al rememorar todo el tiempo que paso junto al ninja copia, cerro los ojos y ruborizada sonrió meciéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro en la silla al recordar a su ex sensei, imaginándolo frente a ella, suspiro.

-Señorita-

-Eh- dijo ella al abrir los ojos, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna consecuencia del gran susto y sobresalto que sintió al esfumarse la imagen del ninja copia y ser reemplazada con la cara de un anciano que la veía con perversión – ma.. mande- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no parecer grosera al darse cuenta de que el anciano pensó que él era el motivo de su ensoñación.

–V_iejo rabo verde-_ pensó con tedio al observar al de pelo canoso alejarse al llegar una viejecita y tomarlo de la manga regañándolo, claro que esto paso después de estar casi como media hora de conversación seca con él, rehusando sus invitaciones a comer y sonriendo forzadamente ante sus halagos, si, definitivamente no era su día.

Observo de nuevo el reloj, nada, había avanzado escasamente, apoyo sus brazos en el escritorio y en sus manos la cabeza, estaba luchando con la tentación de volver a tomar el anticuado folleto que traía de portada a Gai sensei con su pose y sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental y con letras amarillas que decían "la llama de la juventud arde en mi"; bostezo relajadamente y decidió cerrar los ojos regresando a sus alucinaciones con su sensei peliplateado, escucho un "puff" pero no le hizo mucho caso, las imágenes eran muy hermosas como para ignorarlas, sintió algo en el rostro –_debe de ser un mosquito – _pensó tratando con su mano de espantarlo.

-Sakura-

-Eh- dijo ella al abrir los ojos, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna consecuencia del gran susto y sobresalto que sintió al esfumarse la imagen del ninja copia y ser reemplazada con la cara de Katsuyu que la veía con preocupación – ma.. mande-

-Tsunade sama te llama- dijo con su suave y femenina voz – quiere que vayas de inmediato-

-Si- dijo de lo mas emocionada y levantándose velozmente del asiento, coloco a Katsuyu en su hombro y salio rumbo a la oficina de la hokage.

-Esto, Sakura- dijo la invocación

-Eh-

-Es en la otra oficina- dijo con su tenue voz, la pelirosa casi se cae – te lo eh estado diciendo pero estas muy distraída-

-Perdón- se disculpo la ojiverde sonrojada y rápidamente regreso sus pasos para dirigirse a la oficina "oficial" de la quinta hokage.

-Pasa Sakura- dijo la ojos castaños al escuchar los golpeteos en la puerta que caracterizaban a su alumna pelirosa.

-Buenas tardes Tsunade sama, Shizune- realizo una reverencia provocando que Katsuyu cayera al suelo –¡ah!, perdona, _se me olvido que la traía en mi hombro, _perdón, perdón- decía bajando y subiendo la cabeza, la rubia suspiro, a Shizune solo le salio una gota en la cabeza.

-No hay problema, es normal que estés distraída – dijo la tierna invocación a la vez que desaparecía en una nube de humo dejando a una ojiverde confundida.

-Sakura– dijo Tsunade con la cabeza recargada en el brazo – _el amor te vuelve torpe. ._te mandé llamar para hablar tu situación en el hospital- la ojiverde logró salir de su sonrojo.

-Dígame Tsunade sama-

-Te habrás dado cuenta de que las cosas por fin se normalizaron – Haruno asintió, la de coletas coloco sus manos entrelazadas y por detrás de ellas puso su rostro en su clásica pose- gracias a dios el personal del hospital ya puede laborar adecuadamente, lo que significa que por fin los ninjas médicos volverán a las misiones mas regularmente – la pelirosa estaba contenta – tu no eres la excepción, regresaras a las misiones y los entrenamientos solo te advierto que en los días que no salgas de misión tendrás que reportarte en el hospital medio turno y de requerirse tu presencia en él te mandaré llamar por lo que espero una respuesta confiable de tu parte-

-Si Tsunade sama, no la defraudaré- dijo bastante emocionada.

-Me alegra que te sientas tan contenta- dijo la quinta – te felicito hiciste un gran trabajo, me siento orgullosa de tu desempeño, tal vez después te asigne un buen puesto, uno de mi confianza pero en estos momentos te necesito en el campo de acción- la pelirosa solo asintió.

-Esto- dijo bastante nerviosa – y en ¿qué equipo…?-

-Obviamente que con tus compañeros- la interrumpió, la quinta se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero estaba segura que su alumna estaba sonriendo – no se si es buena o mala idea eso de colocarte con Kakashi pero bueno- dijo abriendo los ojos y no pudo evitar tener una sonrisa de medio lado al ver a su alumna sonrojada, la ojos negros también sonrió.

-¿_Por qué seria mala idea?-_ se cuestiono la joven

-Aún así confío que no te distraerás mucho en el campo de batalla – ella negó con la cabeza apenada, la hokage suspiro – por cierto hablando de ese vago, no te preocupes regresara pronto, no fue una misión peligrosa, te advierto que Kakashi y tu son de mis mejores elementos, les asignaré misiones de alto rango, pero haré lo posible porque no sean muy suicidas, después de todo también quiero que seas feliz –

-Esto, ¿por qué me da esas explicaciones?- dijo de lo mas apenada y mirando el piso.

-Eh- dijo la hokage con cara de inocencia – pues supongo que como son pareja es bueno que te lo diga-

-Ah… ¿pa.. pareja?- dijo la de pelo rosado con cara de igual color.

-No me digas que aun no se te ha declarado – la ojiverde estaba convertida en una estatua, la pelinegra y la rubia suspiraron, la cerdita negó con la cabeza – ah este hombre si que es lento, yo pensé que ya habían dado el siguiente paso-

-Este, bueno, es que..- la ojijade balbuceaba.

-Hum.., puedes retirarte, tómate la tarde libre – la menor asintió y agradeció a todos los cielos por salir de esa bochornosa situación, ya estaba cerca, muy cerca de la puerta y de poder lograr salir– una última cosa Sakura, -la aludida se detuvo -si ese vago intenta ir mas "allá" – énfasis en esta ultima palabra, la chica recupero su semblante rosado – dímelo y tomaremos las medidas pertinentes – ella asintió lentamente – pero si "eso" no te molesta pues ya es tu decisión -

-_Si "eso" no me molesta…_ s..si Tsunade sama- con la velocidad del cuarto hokage abrio la puerta y salio de la oficina de su maestra, suspiro, -_que vergüenza-_

Camino un poco pensando lo que la quinta le habia dicho, realmente estaba contenta de regresar a las misiones, pero aún así estaba contrariada por el echo de que la rubia supiera desde hacía tiempo de sus sentimientos y al parecer no era la única, Shizune y hasta Katsuyu y Ton Ton lo sabían, -¿_acaso era muy obvio?-_ se cuestiono bajando las escaleras de la torre pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir con averiguaciones ya que una pequeña nube de humo apareció y de ella surgió un can.

-Pakkun, hola – saludo sonriente.

-Hola señora- dijo el perro enseñando sus famosas, rosadas y mullidas almohadillas en el saludo.

-¿Señora, por qué me dices así?- cuestiono confundida y un poco molesta

-Solo practico – dijo tranquilo – porque ya que Kakashi y usted se casen supongo que tendré que llamarle así-

-¿Que?- dijo ella tratando de no caerse de la impresión.

-Oh vaya, por su reacción creo que aun no se le ha declarado – la pelirosa estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo – vaya si que son lentos- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Ah, se me habia olvidado, discúlpeme por favor-

-Quieres dejar de hablarme de usted- ordeno algo enojada y apenada

-Ah, esta bien, como quieras, solo espero que él no se moleste conmigo y diga que soy un irrespetuoso, quizás este en problemas y…-

- Ya dime- lo interrumpió pues estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Ah, si, Kakashi me mando para decirte que esta bien, que regresará en dos días – la pelirosa sonrió apenada – bueno ese mensaje era de hace dos días, así que regresa hoy –

-Vaya que bueno eres para entregar los mensajes- dijo con una gota en la cabeza – se puede confiar en ti para una emergencia- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ah, es que no quería presentarme ante ti sin antes cambiar de shampoo – dijo de lo más tranquilo, la ojijade ahora si estaba a un límite de perder la paciencia – tarde en encontrar uno que me gustara, tú sabes que soy muy cuidadoso en eso – dijo con presunción y seriedad.

-Y eso que tiene de importante- dijo con tono molesto y las manos en la cadera.

-Claro que es importante – dijo con aire serio– creo que seria algo muy incomodo que yo usara el mismo shampoo y fragancia que el de la pareja de Kakashi, te imaginas que por mi olor piense que yo soy tu o viceversa – negaba con la cabeza – no, definitivamente no es algo muy adecuado- Sakura ya tenia ese tic nervioso en su ojo – por cierto en el camino me encontré con tu amiga rubia y me dijo que te avisará que tendrán reunión en el lugar de siempre hoy a las 05:00 pm – la pelirosa se olvido del tic – estaba a punto de decirle que no soy mandadero de nadie, pero recordé que eres "la novia" así que le hice el favor-

-Hum…- la pelirosa estaba desconcertada cuando cayo en cuenta de algo – Pakkun –el canino levanto la cara - ¡pero si ya faltan 10 minutos para las 05:00 pm!-

-Ah, es que primero me di un buen baño con mi nuevo shampoo, no quería presentarme ante ti sin estrenar mi nueva fragancia – la humana gruño – bueno eso era todo nos vemos futura señora Hatake- y así desapareció con una sonrisa y librándose de la ira de la ojiverde.

-Ese Pakkun ya me las pagara – dijo bastante molesta dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo de desquitar su enojo con el can ya que tenía que apresurarse para llegar donde sus amigas – _aunque señora Hatake no suena tan mal- _sonrió- así que Kakashi llega hoy, _que bueno que Tsunade sama me dio la tarde-_ sonrió y como buena ninja se alejo dando saltos por los tejados.

-Por fin llegas- dijo Ino.

-Hum..-

-Ya chicas no empiecen- dijo la castaña.

La pelirosa se sentó a un costado de sus amigas, se encontraban haciendo un circulo, en la reunión se encontraban Ten Ten, Ino, Hinata y para sorpresa de la recién llegada también estaba su amiga del hospital, sonrió contenta al darse cuenta que sus compañeras ninjas ya le consideraban como miembro del equipo, otra chica que esporádicamente se les sumaba en sus reuniones era la hermana del kasekage, claro que con la distancia no podía asistir a todos los eventos.

El "lugar de siempre" era un campo de entrenamiento medio abandonado donde habia buenos árboles y pasto con una que otra flor y mariposas, el lugar estaba elegido estratégicamente para tener conversaciones cómodas y ajenas a cualquier joven que les interrumpieran además de que si querían podían entrenar o hablar de lo que quisieran sin temor a que oídos inadecuados lo escucharan.

-Y bueno ¿Cuál es la razón de carácter urgente?- pregunto la ojiverde

-Obvio- dijo la rubia- enterarnos de lo del festival-

-Oh, es verdad- dijo la pelirosa sonriente pero intrigada ante la falta de entusiasmo de la ojiazul – bueno chicas que cuentan-

-Vamos Hinata, cuéntanos de cómo te lo pidió Naruto- dijo Ten Ten

-Si, si, dinos- decían el resto de las jóvenes

-Esto.., esta bien- dijo la ojiperla un poco mas sonrojada.

************* Flash back************

El rubio y la pelinegra tenían tiempo de salir del ichiraku, habían pasado una bonita tarde recorriendo los puestos de comida y juegos que el festival ofrecía, el ojiazul sonreía abiertamente y la ojiperla era mas discreta demostrando su afecto.

De cuando en cuando la heredera del byakugan se daba cuenta de que el contenedor del Kyubi se mostraba quisquilloso, mirando de reojo a muchas partes y sonriendo nerviosamente.

Hinata suspiro cansada, coloco sus manos en su tradicional pose -¡_byakugan!-_ y ahí a unos metros pudo constatar lo que a su novio desde hace tiempo incomodaba y ella habia tratado de ignorar –_ya me cansaron, porque no nos pueden dejar en paz aunque sea una sola vez_, Naruto –

-¿Qué pasa Hinata, por qué activaste tu técnica?- pregunto un poco alarmado.

-Hum..- dijo ella y volvió a su estado normal – perdona, creo que es molesto que siempre no estén vigilando – dijo un poco apenada – ya he hablado con papá pero creo que no me hace caso, el no es malo, pero..-

-No te preocupes- dijo al momento de realizar su jutsu multiclones creando muchas copias suyas, después de eso la mitad se convirtieron en Hinata y así rápidamente se movilizaron en parejas, confundiendo a los dos guardianes de la heredera ojiperla y sorprendiendo a las personas que estaban cerca de ellos.

Hinata estaba un poco confundida hasta llego a dudar si estaba con un clon, pero cuando él la tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos pudo saber que era el original –vez, asunto resuelto- dijo llevándose el dedo al labio.

-Si- dijo un poco apenada ya que de alguna manera su novio siempre la sorprendía con sus acciones.

Y así siguieron por el festival con un poco mas de privacidad, sin embargo la Hyuga pudo notar que su compañero estaba un poco mas sereno y hasta se podría decir nervioso, eso la confundía y preocupaba un poco ya que ese estado no era muy normal en él.

Después de un rato de estar con ese desasosiego llegaron cerca del puente de madera, a unos metros de éste estaban unos hermosos árboles repletos de pequeñas florecillas lavandas, la ojiperla estaba muy emocionada con la belleza de los árboles, sin embargo el rubio seguía tranquilo.

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?- por fin se habia decidido a preguntar.

-¿Eh?- dijo el distraído mirando las flores.

-Es que estas muy serio- dijo ella mirando hacia el pasto

-Ah- dijo el sonriendo nervioso, tomo una flor y la colocó en el cabello de la joven provocando que sus mejillas se tornaran carmín – te vez muy bonita sonrojada- ella sonrió, pero nuevamente ese dejo de preocupación se reflejo en los ojos perlados, él relajo sus facciones – no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo acariciando el negro cabello para después alejarse un poco y colocarse frente al tronco espaldas a ella – es que estaba pensando, bueno sinceramente desde hace tiempo que ya lo eh estado pensando –

-¿Qué?- preguntó

-Esto – contesto pausadamente, esto la alarmo un poco, generalmente Uzumaki no era de las personas que tardaran mucho pensando las palabras al hablar –es respecto a nosotros, a nuestra relación – los ojos de la chica se abrieron un poco mas de lo normal – también tiene que ver con lo de hace rato, siempre es lo mismo – dijo el, ella pestaño preocupada – creo que por mas que nos esforcemos tu familia no nos tiene mucha confianza, sobre todo a mi, bueno solo a mi – ella supo que sonreía por el timbre en su voz – por eso y por muchas otras cosas que hemos pasado todo este tiempo juntos, eh pensado que es una buena opción…-

-_No, no lo digas-_pensaba la chica con una enorme tristeza

-Cambiar-

-_No, Naruto, no me digas que ya no me quieres – _la chica se llevo las manos al pecho y trato de calmar las ganas de llorar que sentía al pensar que él daría por finalizada su relación.

-Iniciar una nueva etapa…-

-Hablaré con papá- dijo interrumpiéndolo

El negó con la cabeza – no, será el mismo resultado – hablo con seguridad, ella bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que el ya habia tomado una decisión y que sería algo realmente difícil convencerlo de lo contrario, aún así lucharía por ello – por eso – dijo el girando y llegando donde la chica – eh decidido iniciar una nueva etapa – ella cerro los ojos, tratando de tomar valor –juntos-

-¿_Juntos?-_ pensó para después abrir los ojos los cuales se abrieron exageradamente al notar como el chico tenía una caja en la mano.

-Y pedirte que seas mí esposa, ¿qué dices, aceptas? – mostró un bello anillo y la miro dulce y coquetamente, a decir verdad el estaba muy nervioso pero como siempre sabia ocultar muy bien su temor.

Hinata estaba completamente sorprendida, tanto que simplemente no conseguía responder, cuantas cosas pasaron en un instante, el muchacho que siempre había amado le proponía casarse, ¿acaso era un sueño?, no, esto era mas hermoso que cualquier sueño que pudo tener, estaba muy feliz.

Con un gran, pero de verdad gran esfuerzo logro vencer su timidez - s...si- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir, poco, pero lo suficiente para colmar de alegría al hiperactivo shinobi.

-Gracias Hinata– dijo colocando el anillo en la mano de su ahora prometida, en ese momento una corriente de viento paso meciendo los cabellos de ambos y provocando que unas cuantas flores bailaran alrededor de ellos, después de eso sellaron su compromiso con un beso, al separarse el joven rubio se alarmo al ver que lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas sonrojadas de la ojiperla.

-Es que estoy muy feliz- argumento la Hyuga al ver la preocupación en los ojos azules, el sonrió.

-Vamos- le dijo bastante emocionado – quiero decirle a toda Konoha que me casaré contigo, quiero presumirles, claro si no te molesta –

-No, esta bien- dijo apenada, la verdad la idea no la convencía del todo pero sabía que esa era la forma de ser del jinchuuriki.

-Vamos- dijo bastante emocionado tomando la mano de la chica, pero algo le detuvo, ella estaba paralizada –¿estas bien?-

La pelinegra asintió, había reunido todo su valor y fuerzas para no desmayarse durante la petición del chico auto convenciéndose de no desfallecer en un momento tan importante en su vida, cosa que milagrosamente logró, sin embargo eran demasiadas emociones para la jovencita, por ello estaba tambaleante –es que estoy muy emocionada- dijo apenada y cerrando los ojos.

Naruto sonrió con ternura, Hinata era tan tierna y tímida – te ayudo – dijo tomándola en sus brazos y caminando durante una parte del trayecto hacía el templo, solo el tiempo necesario para que se recuperará y asimilará mas la noticia, obviamente la pelinegra estaba completamente sonrojada.

************* Fin del flash back************

-Y así fue- dijo la futura nuera del cuarto hokage completamente ruborizada.

-Ah!- suspiraron las cuatro jovencitas.

-No pensaba que Naruto fuese tan romántico – argumento la enfermera.

-Si verdad- dijo Ten Ten – en serio que esta muy enamorado de ti – finalizo mirando a la ojiperla la cual asintió contenta – por eso Neiji los apoyó- la pelinegra asintió.

-A ver a ver ¿como esta eso?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-Para no hacer el cuento largo les voy a decir que mi querido Neiji y yo disfrutamos de un día increíble – la castaña sonreía – el caso es que nos llevamos una enorme sorpresa al escuchar a Naruto desde el tejado, hubieran visto la cara de Neiji ja ja ja, después giramos donde su tío que estaba cerca de nosotros y vimos como estaba sorprendido y después de un rato salia del lugar en busca de la feliz pareja, mi novio pensó que se armaría un escándalo y decidimos seguirlo, al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que los alcanzo y comenzó a sermonearlos – la pelinegra asentía – Naruto y el señor Hiashi estaban por comenzar a discutir cuando mi querido Neiji intervino a favor de los chicos – sonrió- realmente no sabría decirles quien era el mas sorprendido si el señor Hyuga o Naruto -

-Bueno viniendo de él no esta por demás, realmente creo que es una sorpresa para todos- dijo la pelirosa

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ten Ten un poco molesta – no se porque todo el mundo lo juzga tanto – se cruzo de brazos – a veces hablan de el como si fuera una mala persona, pero eso solo es porque no lo conocen – la ojos café ya estaba molesta.

-Ya, no te enojes – opino la ojiperla tratando de calmarla – yo se que mi hermano me apoyaría en todo, a mi no me sorprendió-

La novia de Neiji sonrió – el caso es que finalmente el señor Hyuga ya se está haciendo a la idea – dijo dando por finalizado su narración del festival.

-Supongo que ahora tenemos que ayudarte con los preparativos, obviamente que seremos parte de tus damas – hablo emocionada la rubia.

-Si, también estaba pensando en decirle a Temari-

-Si es buena idea- la rubia hablo con pesadez –y ¿qué frente de marquesina tu para cuando? – pregunto cambiando de tema y causando un sobresalto en la ojiverde.

-¿Para cuando qué?-

-No te hagas la tonta, que para cuando te decides a seguir los pasos de Hinata – abrazo a la pelinegra sonrojada.

-¿Eh?- se ruborizo –Ino como quieres que siga los pasos de Hinata si ni novio tengo-

Todas las jovencitas suspiraron cansadamente y negando con la cabeza, cosa que causo una gota en la de rosada cabellera- que lentos- dijo la ojiazul, las chicas la apoyaron asintiendo – yo que pensé que por fin se habían decidido-

-Eh, esto, es que- nuevamente la pelirosa balbuceaba -¿por qué lo dices?-

-Ah- gruño fastidiada – ¿cómo qué por que?, por Kakashi sensei- hablo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

-Ah, bueno es que- la pelirosa jugaba con sus dedos en una mala imitación de la ojiperla.

-Hum, por lo visto aún no te ha pedido que sean novios, realmente nunca pensé que fuese tan tímido- dijo con gracia la castaña.

-Bueno el, y yo, nosotros-

-Ya tranquilízate o te va a dar un ataque- le dijo con tono divertido y molesto su antigua rival de amores, la ojiperla sonreía, por su parte la enfermera pasaba de un gesto alegre a uno un tanto extraño.

-Oigan ¿acaso si era muy obvio?- pregunto tímidamente la ojiverde

-Si- dijeron al unísono las jovencitas haciendo que la pelirosa casi cayera de la impresión.

-Hum, bueno era obvio para las personas que te conocemos bien, nosotras- corroboro la castaña.

-Y para Tsunade sama, Shizune y hasta Katsuyu, Ton Ton y Pakkun y quien sabe quien más – contaba la ojiverde con sus dedos, las chicas rieron.

-Y Sai- finalizo la enfermera, Sakura se sorprendió.

– Vaya, estoy llegando a pensar que yo era la única que no me daba cuenta- dijo divertida.

-Es que tus cuidados para con el, como te preocupabas por estar siempre pendiente de él- argumento Satsuki

-La forma en como se miraban- hablo Hinata

-La manera en que hablabas de tu maestro- dijo la castaña.

-Entre otras cosas – dijo la rubia – era de esperarse darnos cuenta, realmente no se porque te sorprende tanto, muchas veces estuve a punto de preguntarte o decirte pero ellas me detenían- dijo señalando a el resto de las chicas.

La ojiverde alejo esas gotas en su cabeza y suspiro – creo que no quería aceptarlo – se llevo una mano al pecho – es que se que sería algo difícil porque bueno es mayor que yo y mi exsensei, tal vez le cause problemas y…-

-Al diablo con la gente – dijo enérgicamente la ojiazul sorprendiendo a la ojiverde – deja de pensar en el que dirán, el te ama, tu lo amas – la pelirosa asintió – entonces que rayos importa lo que los otros digan, no seas tonta – dijo bajando un poco su tono de voz - no dejes ir a la persona que amas – finalizo con un timbre mas tranquilo.

-Nosotras te apoyamos- agrego la ojiperla las chicas asintieron.

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde.

-Y dinos ¿cómo te fue en el festival?- pregunto la de pelo ondulado.

Sakura se sonrojo sonriendo – muy bien, también nos divertimos mucho, fuimos a comer a un restaurante muy bonito, de ahí estuvimos por los puestos, platicamos muchas cosas y ..- su sonrojo aumento – Kakashi me pidió que ya no le diga sensei- aullidos por parte de Ten Ten e Ino y sonrisas indiscretas por parte de las otras – bueno creo que todo iba muy bien hasta lo de Lee, pero bueno eso no fue muy complicado, después de que se fueron – miro a Ino- me llevo al monte de los hokages a ver los fuegos artificiales, era una vista hermosa, la luna llena, estrellas, en fin, entonces el se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a decirme que era muy especial para él-

-Órale que emocionante- dijo la rubia

-Que romántico- opino la castaña

-Creo que estaba por decláraseme, yo estaba muy nerviosa, todo marchaba muy bien – tenía los ojos cerrados y suspirando entonces su semblante cambió a uno de disgusto – hasta que Gai sensei llego y lo echo todo a perder – dijo con tono enojado y triste.

Las chicas suspiraron.

-Gai sensei suele ser muy oportuno- la castaña recordó una vieja anécdota – y romper con la magia del momento, y ¿ya le viste el rostro?- pregunto curiosa la de peinado de moños.

-No – dijo desinflada – estaba por bajarse la mascara cuando llego Gai sensei- las chicas respingaron y se imaginaron al jounin verde colgando de cabeza de un árbol mientras coreaban el "dale, dale, dale".

-O… ¿ya le viste otra cosa?- dijo la rubia con picardía y sonrisa traviesa a la vez que le daba un leve codazo a la sonrojada pelo corto.

-¡Ino!-

-Ah, vamos solo bromeaba – dijo con la mano a la altura de sus hombros – o me van a negar que Kakashi sensei es muy atractivo – las féminas enmudecieron corroborando las palabras de la rubia – cualquier mujer en Konoha opinaría que es un hombre muy interesante, tiene buen cuerpo, además esa mascara da un aire de misterio, a poco aunque solo sea por curiosidad no quisieran saber como es su rostro – las chicas dijeron un "si" mudo- y vaya que le va eso de "es como los buenos vinos"-

-¡Ino!-

-¿¡Que!?, es la verdad yo solo digo lo que todas sabemos, tienes una suerte frentezota-

-Hum..-

-Si, me disculpan- dijo atropelladamente la compañera de hospital de la pelirosa y corrió entre la arbolada, las chicas se preocuparon un poco.

-Creo que ya tenía tiempo que no se sentía muy bien- opino Hinata.

-Si, de hecho se ha reportado enferma, _me disculparé por no preguntarle como se sentía_-

Al poco tiempo regreso con un semblante mas tranquilo.

-Satsuki, ¿te sientes bien?- la aludida dio un si no muy convincente - ¿quieres que te examinemos?- pregunto la pelirosa, la rubia asintió dando su apoyo a la ojiverde.

-Este, no gracias- contesto desviando la mirada.

-Satsuki – hablo Sakura con tono de mamá – es obvio que no te sientes bien-

-Es que-

-Es que nada, estas enferma, así que no te niegues-

-Bue..bueno en realidad no estoy enferma – la pelinegra estaba nerviosa.

-Si como no, y entonces porque no fuiste al hospital, y eso de hace rato no es algo normal, pensándolo bien ni siquiera te vi en el festival, así que no me vengas con eso que no me lo trago-

-Bu..bueno, es la verdad, no estoy enferma – la pelirosa se molesto – es que lo que tengo no es una enfermedad – las chicas la miraron con interrogación – es que yo…- bajo la mirada al césped – yo estoy embarazada-

Las palabras sonaron en el aire y justo a los cinco segundos el silencio se interrumpió.

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!- preguntaron al unísono la castaña, la rubia y la pelirosa, la ojiperla estaba tan impresionada que no pudo unirse al coro.

-Que estoy embarazada-

-Pero ¿cómo?- cuestiono la flor de cerezo

-Ah – dijo Ino con tono molesto – Sakura no me digas que tenemos que explicarte "cómo" es que se "hacen" los bebes-

-Por supuesto que no- se defendió pronto – no me refiero a ese "cómo" – se sonrojo, hizo una pausa – me refiero a cuando, las situación, no se, cuanto tiempo tienes, etc.-

-Pues según mis cálculos creo que poco mas de 5 semanas –

-Cielos Sai si que sabe sorprender- Haruno no salia de su estupor

-Y yo que pensaba que era un poco rarito-

-Ino- dijo la castaña.

-Lo siento Satsuki – miro a la aludida quien tenia un gesto molesto en el rostro – solo bromeaba, porque es obvio que no lo es – la enfermera suavizo sus facciones y el tono carmín surgió en sus mejillas.

-P..pero – la ojiperla se atrevió a hablar – tenía entendido que ustedes aún no for..formalizaban-

-Pues tanto así como una relación formal no – hablo la ojiverde – pero si teníamos tiempo saliendo de cuando en cuando-

-Si, es verdad, pero es que si que es extraño, realmente no me imagine que ustedes… –no pudo terminar por pena.

La enferma se sonrojo –bu..bueno, no fue algo planeado, ni tampoco quiere decir que nosotros seguimos... ya saben-

-No entiendo – externo la ojos café

-Sakura ¿recuerdas aquel día que te retiraste temprano y yo salí un poco tarde? –

-Si, creo que Sai acababa de llegar pero tuve que irme-

Satsuki asintió – como ese turno tuve que quedarme mas noche me acompaño, en el camino me comento de que le habían liberado por completo de la influencia de Danzou por lo que estaba muy contento, después dijo algo así que había leído que cuando uno esta feliz y le dan una buena noticia generalmente va a un bar y bebe con sus amigos, yo asentí entonces para celebrar nos fuimos a un bar cercano, bebimos y nos retiramos a mi casa, y pues simplemente paso-

Las jovencitas estaban sorprendidas

-Después de esa noche volvimos a nuestra convivencia normal, yo pensé que él no recordaba, ya que no mencionaba nada-

-Entonces el no sabe del niño- hablo la castaña.

-Eh si-

-Y ¿qué te dijo?-

-Bueno ni siquiera se sorprendió dijo que ya me había tardado en decirle, yo me sorprendí, pero me explico que había leído que el resultado de lo que hicimos era esperar a un bebé, y que por mi estado y comportamiento de los últimas semanas yo tenía todos los síntomas de estar embarazada-

-Vaya,- dijo la castaña- que extraño, aunque viniendo de él no tanto-

-Si, el es así- la enfermera sonrió – el día del festival hablamos de ello y al escuchar a Naruto desde el tejado me pidió vivir juntos, - las chicas estaban bastantes sorprendidas – dijo que el ya lo había pensado pero que estaba esperando que yo le diera la noticia-

-Cielos, y ¿cuándo te mudas?- pregunto la rubia

-Bu..bueno, ya lo hice-

-¿Qué?- dijeron las jovencitas

-S..si, me mude ese mismo día, es que dijo que para que esperar – la enfermera miro a la pelirosa – esto Sakura – la aludida asintió – perdona por no decírtelo pero la verdad es que me daba pena y como pensé que el no lo recordaba pues no podía comentártelo, y lo del bebé – se toco el vientre – es que me enteré hace poco y lo demás paso tan rápido que yo no he tenido tiempo y…-

-No te preocupes, comprendo, ¿pero te sientes bien?-

-Si, no pude ir al hospital por los malestares "mañaneros", que por cierto no se porque les dicen así si a mi me dan todo el día y la noche – dijo entre divertida y cansada – pero fuera de eso estoy bien- después de las palabras de la futura madre el silencio reino por un tiempo.

-Pues que podemos decirte, supongo que solo felicidades- rompió el silencio Ten Ten.

-Vaya – dijo la ojiverde – yo pensé que los primeros que me harían tía serían Naruto y Hinata – la ojiperla se sonrojo – nunca creí que fuesen Sai y tú-

-Sorpresas que da la vida- opino la rubia tranquilamente.

-Ha.. .hablando de eso – dijo la ojiperla – que sorpresa nos tienes tu-

-No hay mucho que contar- dijo la ojiazul bajando la mirada.

-Pues eso si que es novedad – argumento divertida la flor de cerezo – porque si alguien habla de su relación esa eres tu- la rubia permanecía en silencio.

-Es cierto – dijo la castaña – ahora que lo mencionas Sakura, Ino ha estado mas seria de lo normal generalmente estaría presumiéndonos de cómo le fue con su adorado Shikamaru- utilizó un tono meloso en estas dos ultimas palabras.

-No quiero hablar de él – dijo con tono extraño en ella, lo que alarmo al resto de las jovencitas, la rubia se incorporó y camino unos pocos metros hasta encontrar con un pequeña hierba, la arranco y se la extendió a la enfermera – toma, mi madre me ha enseñado que el té de esta planta es buena para contrarrestar un poco los malestares-

-Gracias- dijo la chica y tomo con emoción y esperanzas la planta.

-¿Acaso riñeron?- pregunto la ninja médico retomando así, para descontento de la rubia, el tema.

La ojiazul suspiro y bajo el rostro por lo que su ojo libre de cabello no se miraba con claridad –Shikamaru y yo terminamos-

-¡¿Qué?!- nuevamente esa exclamación-pregunta en coro, pareciera que se estaba volviendo algo muy socorrido en sus reuniones.

-Que terminamos- dijo la ojiazul ya sin poder disfrazar su triste timbre y apunto de ceder ante las lágrimas – terminamos en el festival-

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunto la de cabellera rosada a la vez que comprendía un poco el porque de que su rubia amiga no la buscará, debió haberse sentido terrible en estos días.

-Discutimos-

-Ino, se sincera- pidió la flor de cerezo.

Que Yamanaka y Nara discutieran no era novedad, era parte de su relación, en ocasiones tenían riñas tontas en las que ocasionalmente el joven participaba, ósea que la mayoría del problema era por el escandalo que la rubia armaba, lo cual realmente no era muy relevante, sin embargo si tenían sus discusiones fuertes pero siempre llegaban a un acuerdo, después de todo ellos se tenían mucho cariño y amor por todo ello la conclusión era que si habían terminado era por algo mas serio que una simple disputa.

-…- la dueña del jutsu mental era orgullosa no quería gritar a los cuatro vientos su desventura.

-Hinata – la aludida asintió – ¿por qué no vamos a planear lo de tu boda? – la ojiperla capto el mensaje y asintió incorporándose.

-Yo también me retiro – dijo la enfermera – Sai me debe de estar esperando y creo que necesito urgentemente comprobar las palabras de tu madre – le dijo a la rubia la cual solo dio una sonrisa forzada.

-_Gracias chicas-_ pensó la pelirosa pues sabia que su amiga no se sentiría tan cómoda hablando frente a todas, era mas fácil convencerla si solo estaban ellas dos, las antiguas rivales de amor.

-Y bien-

-¿Y bien qué?-

-Ino – dijo suspirando – sabes a que me refiero-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – dijo con un tono molesto, lo que no logró intimidar a la ojiverde – que perdí a Shikamaru para siempre-

-Pues me gustaría saber porque dices eso-

-Sakura, lo perdí – dijo entre sollozos abrazándose a su amiga cual niña pequeña, la pelirosa trato de consolarla tocando la rubia cabellera – y todo por tonta-

-Ino no eres tonta-

-Si lo soy- dijo molesta – verás te lo contaré brevemente – se tranquilizo un poco la pelirosa asintió – después de dejarte con tu sensei caminamos sin rumbo, en realidad no mirábamos nada hasta que alguien nos llamo, era Gaara-

-_Hum, ya se por donde va esto_, si Tsunade sama me comentó que ellos vendrían a los festejos_-_

_-_Si, fuimos donde el y gracias a su influencia por ser kasekage nos colamos entre la gente y logramos observar la ceremonia, acabamos de llegar cuando sus hermanos se acercaron regañándolo por "escaparse", el solo refunfuño, la verdad es que cuando vi a Temari con Shikamaru no pude evitar sentirme celosa-

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

-Si ya se lo que vas a decirme, que no tengo porque sentirme así-

-Pues es la verdad, ya muchas veces te eh dicho que lo de ellos fue hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera duro, ahora solo son amigos-

-Lo se, lo se, pero es algo que simplemente no puedo evitar – dijo con coraje – estuvimos durante todo el evento con ellos y cuando termino Gaara nos invito a los presentes a cenar, yo no tenía mucho entusiasmo pero acepte por no ser grosera, la verdad me estuve aguantando mucho, me porte bien y todo, era horrible sentirme así, creo que Shikamaru en ocasiones se daba cuenta y me miraba como cuando me dice "¿qué es lo que tienes problemática?", pero yo fingía estar bien no quería molestarlo, después de un rato ellos comenzaron a platicar amenamente de sus tácticas en combate ya vez que se llevan muy bien y tienen mucho en común en cambio yo, yo no soy buena para eso- realizo una pausa y después continuo- pero tu sabes como soy, la discreción no es una de mis cualidades y por una tontería, ya ni recuerdo porque, le arme una escena de celos, el se avergonzó mucho pero rápidamente se disculpo y nos retiramos, ya lejos de ellos comenzamos a discutir, bueno el estaba tranquilo como siempre y yo de loca histérica el caso es que la conversación finalizo con mi resolución de acabar con nuestro noviazgo- sollozó – el solo me miro y me dijo "Ino estas conciente de lo que dices, estas segura", yo solo seguí con mi posición y le dije que si "píensalo bien" me dijo pero yo no le di tiempo a nada y le conteste que no tenía nada que pensar y me aleje de él-

-Vamos Ino, a puesto a que pueden arreglarse las cosas-

-No- dijo tímidamente

-¿Por qué no, ya hablaste con el o qué? –la rubia negó con la cabeza – entonces habla con él estoy segura de que…-

-No, lo avergoncé frente a todos e incluso le abofeteé –

-Vamos Ino, que lo avergüences y golpees no es nada nuevo – dijo con gracia al recordar los comentarios indiscretos de su amiga y el sonrojo de Nara y los "tiernos golpecitos" que la rubia le daba a su novio - además el te ama, estoy segura de que te perdona –

-Es que tú no entiendes-

-Entonces explícame-

La rubia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios – yo decidí romper con él no sólo por estar enojada y celosa – dijo temblorosa, la ojiverde estaba confundida – siempre he sabido que Shikamaru y Temari se llevan muy bien, y que tienen muchas cosas en común, siendo sinceras no entiendo como es que lo suyo no funciono – la pelirosa se sorprendió, la ojiazul limpió una lágrima – cuando nuestro noviazgo inicio yo estaba muy feliz, realmente después de Sasuke se fuese de la villa me sentía muy atraída por él pero nunca dije nada porque sabía que no era correspondida, así que cuando ellos terminaron me sentí contenta, se que fue egoísta de mi parte pero yo no podía gobernar mis sentimientos, después de un tiempo juntos en mi siempre estuvo ese sentimiento de celos hacia Temari, se que ellos no son sino solo buenos amigos pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirme insegura estando con ella-

-Ino- dijo con voz queda la ojiverde

-Y es que si examinas la situación cualquiera se da cuenta de que ella es la mejor opción – otra lágrima se escurrió en su mejilla - ella es inteligente, es buena estratega y yo, bueno yo, sólo soy una kunoichi médico sin mucho talento para esas cosas – hizo una pausa- además mírame- la pelirosa pestaño confundida –¡Sakura mírame!- dijo enérgica.

-Te estoy viendo Ino-

-Si te das cuenta yo soy solo el reemplazo de Temari-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, cualquiera pensaría que somos primas o algo, no te das cuenta, ambas somos rubias, ojos azules y kunoichis, nos parecemos –

-Bueno es verdad pero tu…-

-¡No te das cuenta! – dijo triste- yo se que el me quiere, pero tal vez lo que ama es el reflejo de ella en mi, el a lo mejor ni lo sabe pero, yo, no lo se-

-Ino- la pelirosa estaba sorprendida nunca se hubiera imaginado que Ino Yamanaka dudara de sus encantos y belleza para conquistar a un hombre, nunca se hubiera imaginado que la chica se sintiera tan insegura.

-No lo se, pero no puedo seguir así, además Shikamaru merece a alguien mejor, alguien tranquilo y que lo haga feliz, no alguien que siempre le moleste o avergüence frente a todos, fue por eso que durante el festival y al verlos juntos me di cuenta de que quizás le estoy robando su felicidad – la pelirosa puso cara de tristeza – por eso yo decidí dejarlo libre, no me importa si piensa que soy una inmadura y tonta – lloró – se que lo soy, pero yo quiero que él sea feliz, aunque eso signifique que no lo sea a mi lado y eso es porque lo amo– esto último lo dijo en un sollozo para seguir llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

La joven pelirosa no sabía que decir, generalmente la que dudaba de ella misma y se menospreciaba era ella y no la joven rubia, ahora entendía el enojo que su amiga tenía al escucharla hablar con pesimismo, eso sentía ahora, no sabía si enojarse y hablarle fuertemente ante la inseguridad de la chica o consolarla por su tristeza.

-Ino…, no puedes decidir por él, aún no has hablado con Shikamaru para explicar las cosas-

-No, yo no podría decirle o preguntarle eso-

-Pero Ino habla con él y…-

-Déjalo así Sakura es muy problemática y terca, no la vas a convencer-

-Shikamaru- dijo la pelirosa, su amiga se tenso al escuchar la voz del joven Nara.

Surgió un tenso silencio, Ino estaba de espaldas a él y seguía apoyada en Sakura, su corazón latía fuertemente pensando si el había escuchado toda su conversación.

La de ojos verdes estaba incomoda, miro al chico y este solo la miro aburrido pero de forma distinta entonces comprendió que ella estaba de mas, trato de incorporarse pero el agarre de la rubia fue un poco mayor, era obvio que la ojiazul no quería enfrentar el problema, sin embargo la ojiverde fue persistente y logro retirarse no sin antes brindarle una mirada de apoyo a su amiga.

-Hasta pronto- dijo y se alejo del lugar.

El joven Nara se sentó a un costado de la ojiazul y no hablo durante un tiempo, el la conocía y sabia que era orgullosa por lo que le dio un tiempo considerable para que se tranquilizara y logrará limpiar las lágrimas porque solo así ella se animaría a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo girándose y encarándolo, el se sorprendió un poco, la chica lucia triste y sus ojos azules mostraban un leve enrojecimiento.

-Es obvio ¿no?- dijo suspirando –estoy aquí para hablar, creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo para que razonaras las cosas- ahora la sorprendida era la kunoichi al darse cuenta de que el no la habia buscado para que pensara mejor las cosas y no porque estuviese molesto.

-Y si no quiero, no puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí-

El sonrió lascivamente – ¿segura?, Ino si intentas huir puedo obligarte a permanecer aquí con mi jutsu-

Realmente se sorprendió no esperaba esa respuesta miro hacia abajo y efectivamente sus sombras estaban bastantes cercanas, quizás el ya lo habia planeado así, siendo de tarde las sombras funcionan mejor, definitivamente su novio siempre tenía varias cartas escondidas.

-Pero eso no significa que puedas obligarme a hablar- dijo molesta.

-Digamos que tomare el riesgo – sus ojos se estrecharon – pero si me obligas a hacerlo creo que no tendría mucho sentido el porque de estar aquí-

La Yamanaka tembló el hablaba en serio, muy en serio, lo sabía por su expresión que aunque para la mayoría de la gente fuese la misma, de aburrimiento, ella había aprendido a leer entre líneas los gestos y timbres de voz del chico y lo que sus mínimas variantes significaban.

-Esta bien – dijo rindiéndose, él la habia acorralado – creo que escuchaste lo que le dije a Sakura así que creo que no puedo decirte que son mentiras o fue una broma-.

Bufó – las mujeres son muy problemáticas, no me gusta que tomen decisiones por mi, menos si no me preguntan mi parecer, por si no te has dado cuenta soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis decisiones-

-¿Me estas sermoneando?-

-No, solo te estoy aclarando ese punto- dijo dejando de ver el cielo y mirando a la chica, y dando un tiempo de silencio entre ambos.

-Y ¿qué sigue? – dijo ella enojada y triste – ¿que me vas a explicar?, me vas a seguir explicando punto por punto todas las aclaraciones-

Estaba entretenido, la ojiazul no daba su brazo a torcer, era terca aun estando en una situación de desventaja, eso le molestaba pero también le gustaba era algo complicado y problemático.

-No- dijo el interrumpiéndola – solo te diré que te amo – la miro seriamente a los ojos, los ojos azules temblaban, el joven Nara no era de los chicos que dicen abiertamente ese tipo de palabras ni a solas ni en público –escuchaste Ino, sabes que significa lo que te digo, dije que te amo-

Ella bajo la cabeza, el la miro y acerco su mano a el rostro de la chica acomodando su mechón rubio tras el oído y teniendo así la visión de sus dos ojos azules, posteriormente la obligo a verlo a la cara.

-Quizás no lo diga mucho, pero eso no significa que no sea verdad, te amo, a ti y solo a ti Ino Yamanaka, no el recuerdo de otra chica, entiendes testadura-

-Yo.. yo no soy testaruda- dijo ya un poco mas relajada

-Si lo eres, - dijo el acostándose en el césped y mirando el cielo – eres una problemática mujer, además de mentirosa-

-¿Mentirosa?, yo no soy mentirosa-

-Si lo eres, acaso no dices que quieres que yo sea feliz- ella se quedo en silencio – y si lo que quieres es mi felicidad no entiendo porque quieres alejarte de mi-

-Bueno yo..-

El joven Nara suspiro – es verdad que eres problemática – Ino lo miro con enojo – pero eres "mi" problemática – la chica comenzó a llorar, el limpio las lágrimas de la chica y la beso, ella no puso resistencia.

-Sabes – dijo ella mas tranquila y sin llorar – no me gusta cuando "tú" discutes conmigo, - entiéndase que la chica es la que siempre o casi siempre discute con el- siempre terminas por convencerme y ganarme-

-Que te puedo decir – dijo el regresando a su pose de aburrimiento – soy un buen jugador-

-Presumido- dijo ella para después robar un beso de los labios del chico dejándolo sorprendido –vez que no eres el único que tiene buenas jugadas-

**** Con Sakura ****

La ojiverde estaba preocupada, pero de alguna manera sabía que Shikamaru arreglaría las cosas, suspiro, miro hacía el cielo, la tarde ya estaba cayendo por lo que el cielo estaba rojizo, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su día aburrido habia dado una metamorfosis al darle tantas sorpresas en unas cuantas horas.

Si lo pensaba y repensaba aún se sorprendía, al parecer muchas de las personas que conocía sabían de sus sentimientos respecto al peliplateado y viceversa, después la ternura de la petición de matrimonio y el incondicional apoyo de Neiji para con Naruto y Hinata, la sorprendente e inesperada noticia de que Sai seria padre y la extraña noticia de que Ino Yamanaka se sentía dudosa de sus encantos, si, definitivamente habia sido un día de sorpresas.

Estaba caminando ensimismada y al pasar debajo de un árbol algo llamo su atención era un objeto brillante que colgaba de una de las rama, estaba justo frente a sus ojos, enfoco la visión – ¡mi broche!- dijo jalándolo y mirándolo sorprendida – pero ¿cómo es qué? – una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Lo encontré después de tranquilizar por segunda ocasión a Lee-

La sonrisa de la chica se amplio pues comprobó sus sospechas, su corazón latía velozmente, giro y arriba de una rama del árbol estaba su exsensei –Kakashi sen..- el mayor la miro de lado, ella sonrió –Kakashi, que bueno que regresó-

El sonrió –hola Sakura- dijo bajando del árbol y saludándola con su tradicional pose.

-Hola Kakashi-

-Supongo que te llego mi mensaje-

-Si, tarde pero seguro-

-¿Eh?-

-No importa, ¿cómo le fue de misión?-

-Bien gracias – dijo cerrando su ojo –¿vas a tu casa?-

Ella asintió – si quiere puede acompañarme-

-Es una buena propuesta-

Caminaron, durante el trayecto la ojiverde contó algunas cosas de las que hablo con sus amigas y de la noticia de su reeinstalación en los equipos, claro que no le contó el echo de que varias personas los consideraban "lentos".

-Vaya, vaya- dijo tocándose el mentón –si que hay noticias por contar- sonrió.

-Si bastantes- dijo ella un poco triste al notar que ya estaban bastante cerca de su casa, entonces se le ocurrió una idea pero dudaba de cumplirla, entonces recordó el sabio consejo de Ino – _"al diablo con la gente, deja de pensar en el que dirán, el te ama, tu lo amas, entonces que rayos importa lo que los otros digan, no seas tonta, no dejes ir a la persona que amas"_- la chica suspiro –si al diablo con la gente- musito sin darse cuenta.

-¿Decías Sakura?- pregunto algo sorprendido el peliplata.

-Eh, ah _que pena me escucho-_ se sonrojo y una gota apareció en la cabeza rosada- digo que si le gustaría que le invitara a comer- el se sorprendió – bueno recuerde que le prometí que cumpliría con mi deuda, solo que cocinaré algo, si no le molesta claro-

-Por supuesto que no, por mi encantado- dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces espero y no se queje de mi comida- dijo sonriente.

-No lo haré, prometo solemnemente- dijo levantando una mano en señal de promesa, la ojiverde sonrió entretenida.

-Pase- dijo al abrir la puerta de su departamento – y ¿qué quiere de comer?-

-Lo que sea que prepares está bien-

-Hum.., bueno esta bien-

-Oye Sakura-

-¿Si?- pregunto ilusionada a la espera de una declaración

-¿Tienes peras?-

-Eh.. ¿_peras?_- la pelirosa bajo de la nube –si unas pocas, no son mi fruta predilecta pero si tengo, en el refrigerador – dijo señalando el aparato y recuperándose de la impresión.

-Es que son mis favoritas, siempre que llego de misión como unas cuantas- dijo abriendo el aparato y sacando dos frutas.

-Oh, no lo sabía, le preparé algo rápido, debe de tener bastante hambre-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, toma tu tiempo- dijo mirándola tiernamente y sacudiendo sus cabellos en su tradicional gesto, la chica sonrió nerviosa, después de eso se retiro un poco a la sala, a comer las dichosa fruta.

La chica se sintió un poco desilusionada pues quería tener la oportunidad de verle el rostro a su exsensei –_bueno ya tendré otra oportunidad cuando le sirva esto-_ pensó cortando las verduras bastante alegre y se distrajo imaginando la escena de cuando el ninja copia bajara su mascara y le dijera "te amo" y… –¡¡AH!!-

Kakashi dio un salto del sillón y rápidamente dejo el libro, corrió donde la chica pensando una posible emboscada -¿qué pasa Sakura?-

-Esto yo – dijo la joven bastante apenada a la vez que ocultaba la mano.

-Hum..-

-No sucede nada-

-Ese grito no fue por nada-

-Eh bueno…_ piensa Sakura no puedes decirle que te cortaste haciendo la comida solo por estar de tonta alucinando con el –_

_-Dios, pensara que somos unas torpes-_

-Esto yo-

El peliplata suspiro y relajo los músculos y en un rápido movimiento estaba detrás de la chica – hum…- dijo al mirar la sangre en la mano de la chica.

-Ah- dijo sorprendida y resignada giró mostrando la mano- es que me corte-

-Ya veo, no es muy grande – dijo tomando la mano de la chica y revisándola, ella se sonrojo, - ven lavémosla – y así fueron al lavabo y el agua desapareció la sangre.

-_Un momento, soy una kunoichi medico, ¡¡¡ah!!!, demonios como no recordé eso - _su inner lloraba –_me pude haber curado y dar una excusa, demonios ahora entiendo eso de "no se si es buena o mala idea eso de colocarte con Kakashi pero bueno.. aún así confío que no te distraerás mucho en el campo de batalla_"-

_-_Déjelo así- dijo suspirando y comenzó con su jutsu y cerro la herida.

-Creo que no queda mas opción que ayudarte y supervisar que no te lastimes mucho – dijo el ninja mientras tomaba el cuchillo y comenzaba a picar en velocidad sorpréndete las verduras.

-Cielos, no sabía que cocinaba-

-Hay muchas cosas que aún no sabes – sonrió tenuemente causando un sonrojo en la joven – vivo solo desde pequeño es algo que tenía que aprender-

-Si, supongo que es algo obvio-

-Aunque no creas que se mucho, también salgo a comer ó compro comida echa-

-Yo tampoco se mucho de cocina- dijo a la vez que se sumaba en la labor de preparar el alimento. Sakura estaba muy feliz, entonces se dio cuenta de algo –oiga –

-Hum-

-Se supone que yo tendría que cocinar, no pague la cuenta y tampoco esto-

Kakashi sonrió – no hay problema ya será para la otra-

Ella sonrió y asintió tratando de no dejar salir esa alegría que desbordaba su inner.

El tiempo paso y entre monosílabos, sonrisas y sonrojos la comida-cena estuvo lista, la chica se retiro para servir la mesa y el espero en el comedor.

-Se ve y huele muy bien- dijo el ninja copia

-Si-

-¡Buen provecho!- dijeron en coro

La ojiverde estaba en las nubes, pensando en que estaba pasando un maravilloso momento –_como me gustaría que esto pasara mas seguido – _miró el plato y pensó que no habia sido tan malo eso de cortarse después de todo le había permitido convivir un poco mas con su exsensei y cocinar juntos.

Saboreo el platillo y corroboró que estaba delicioso, rememoro los hechos del festival hasta que el le diera el "buen provecho" suspirando y sonrojándose al pensar que parecían un matrimonio que comía tranquilamente –_un momento_ –se alarmo y volteo donde el ninja copia este le regalo una sonrisa con su ojo cerrado –¡_ah!-_ suspiro –_ no puede ser por estar de tonta nuevamente no le vi la cara..- _

_-Kyaaa!! maldita sea porque tenemos tan mala suerte-_

Y así desinflada por el hecho de a ver perdido otra oportunidad de verle el rostro término con su comida.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Eh?-

-Es que te veo algo cabizbaja-

-Es que estaba, _no puedo decirle que por perder la oportunidad, _preocupada por Ino- bueno en parte era verdad.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo – estoy seguro que Shikamaru arreglará las cosas-

-Y ¿por qué esta tan seguro?- pregunto con curiosidad, no porque dudara del joven Nara sino por saber la opinión de su exsensei.

-Bueno – dijo el ninja copia jugando con el vaso vació – estoy seguro porque el la ama – la chica pestaño sorprendida – y cuando un hombre siente eso por una mujer es capaz de hacer todo y cualquier esfuerzo por hacerla feliz – la miro y ella se sonrojo- aún cuando ella no sienta lo mismo, no se de cuenta de ello o simplemente no éste de acuerdo con dicho esfuerzo- finalizo con su suave y profunda voz que provoco el nerviosismo en la joven – así que no te preocupes estarán bien, ya verás-

-Si- dijo nerviosa al preguntándose si había sido una indirecta, muy directa, por parte del shinobi.

Después de esta breve conversación la joven pelirosa estaba emocionada y nerviosa, tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina, el peligris permaneció en la sala observando el montón de cuadros que la chica conservaba en sus muebles.

La chica regreso donde el peligris.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo él en el umbral de la puerta

-Gracias a usted, prácticamente usted la término – dijo ella

El sonrió suavemente –bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde- dijo mirando como las primeras estrellas se miraban en el firmamento – será mejor regresar-

-Buenas noches- deseo la pelirosa

El saludo con la mano y camino por la acera.

La kunoichi suspiro dio la vuelta y antes de entrar al departamento sintió un tirón, giro y se sorprendió al ver que era su exsensei quien la tomaba de la muñeca.

-Kakashi – dijo ella con la cabeza de lado - ¿se le olvido algo?-

-Si- dijo él.

-¿Qué?- dijo nerviosa pues el acorto un poco la distancia.

-_Ya no quiero.. _seme olvidaba… _ni puedo callarlo mas, - _subiósu banda protectora mostrando su ojo carmín- _ya no quiero verte solo de lejos _– se llevo una mano a la mascara, Sakura estaba paralizada – decirte que .._ y darte las buenas noches en el tejado vecino, ya no-_ se bajo la mascara por completo provocando un gran sonrojo en la kunoichi y la enorme sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos abiertos mas de lo normal – te amo – su profunda y suave voz llego hasta los oídos de la chica.

-….- ella no respondía, no podía estaba completamente sorprendida –_que guapo-_ su corazón latía tanto que sentía que se saldría de su pecho –_dijo que me ama-_

Kakashi estaba sereno esperando la reacción y respuesta de la kunoichi, la cual al parecer estaba bastante anonadada con la confesión, aunque tal vez lo había dicho tan despacio que ella no escucho.

-Te amo, Haruno Sakura- repitió por si ella no había escuchado, quiso besarla pero se detuvo al pensar que tal vez ella se molestaría por lo que solo tomó la mano de la joven dándole un suave beso.

La chica reacciono y con sus manos tomo el rostro del shinobi para apreciarlo mejor –_es tan atractivo- _pensó sonrojada, y para sorpresa de Hatake la chica elimino la distancia y le robo un beso –_mi primer beso, cuanto me alegra a ver esperado y que fuera contigo-_ después de ese tembloroso e inexperto beso la chica se separo sonrió al notar como el shinobi estaba sorprendido y hasta ruborizado, no tanto como ella claro –yo también te amo, Hatake Kakashi, te amo-

La chica se abrazo al shinobi, este correspondió el abrazo completamente feliz –_ me alegra que utilizaras tus "tácticas" para convencerme, me tarde un poco pero papá, lo vez, si cumplí con mi promesa – _sonrió

Sakura sonrió al darse cuenta que ese día aburrido se fue convirtiendo en lo contrario hasta llegar a un gran y maravilloso final -_te encontré, ahora no te dejaré ir mas…mi persona especial, mi Kakashi- _suspiro.

Ahora el que robo el beso fue el shinobi peliplateado.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola amiguillo lectorcillo:

Con este capítulo finalizo esta historia, ¿qué les pareció?.

Cayeron jaja, no, este no es el fin, jejeje, la verdad es que cuando planeé el final siempre pensé en finalizar así y dar un (no diré breve) epílogo de esta historia. Digo que no utilizaré la palabra "breve" porque se supone que esta historia seria un breve one shot, que después de convirtió en una historia de 8 capítulos, no muy breves, y que según yo el cap. 8 sería "breve" y el epílogo también y cual fue mi sorpresa que me salió de ¡19 paginas!, jajaja, el caso es que estoy dudando de mi concepto de brevedad….

Se que no vieron mucho KakaSaku en este cap. solo al final pero es que quería darles un final feliz a todos, jejeje, además de que Shikamaru Nara es mi segundo personaje favorito de la serie, solo después de Kakashi, obvio, el caso es que por eso le metí en la trama, estoy pensando en hacerle un fic y hasta otro fic en conjunto con el ninja copia, aclarando que es en conjunto, no juntos, ni el yaoi ni el yuri están en mis planes, jeje además para que ponerlos gay si puedo ponerlos como todos unos hombres, que dicen chicas a poco no tengo razón, jejeje.

Pido disculpas si raye en la cursilería, jeje, comprendan tengo casi 2 meses sin ver a mi novio…., estoy melancólica, jeje, si no me creen lean la actualización de mi fic de card captors, jajaja, publicidad ¬/./¬.

Bueno ya agradezco a todos por su apoyo y trataré de poner cuanto antes manos a la obra con el epílogo, ah, por cierto quería subirlos al mismo tiempo pero al notar que estaba muy largo el episodio pues mejor lo subí el 8 de una vez, aunque actualice en unos cuantos días.

**newwarrior****: **Pues aquí la actualización y si se soluciono el problema que Gai, jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia.

**Carisma 266: **Gracias, si todo mundo deseaba matar a Gai, jejeje, bueno el caso es que agradezco tu apoyo todo este tiempo y en mis otros fic, gracias, ah y no te preocupes por tus comentarios, a mi no me molestan que estén extensos.

**Hatake Nabiki:**Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, jajaja, otra mas que se suma al club para asesinar a Gai.

**Lizeth2**: Que bueno que te emocionaras, déjame tu parecer de este episodio.

**Jesica-Haruzuchia:** Me alegra mucho que te subiera el animo, espero cumplir con ello de nuevo con este cap.

**k2008sempa**i: Jajajajaja, perdona no quise hacer que te golpearas, jeje, me rei mucho con tu comentario, muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Str Mercury****: **Eh aquí la tan esperada actualización, se que me tarde, perdón…. Que te parecio.

**Rossetto-chan****: **Pues al parecer habrá otro cap. Mas, gracia por tu apoyo y si yo también le di su merecido al globero, jaja.

**artemisav****: **Pues no, Gai no ha muerto no sufrió un ataque de las lectoras no la autora lideradas por Sakura, es solo que no intervino en este cap. Andaba de misión, jajajaja.

**IsaCab:**Hola!!!, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer esta historia y perdón por estar un poco confusa,. Jejej, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Eleos Argentum****: **Hola!!, muchas gracias por leerme, gracias!, realmente me sieno feliz de que tomes un tiempo para leerlas y dejarme un comentario en este y mis otros fics, gracias. A mi también me encantan tus historias., sobre todo las crónicas de Hatake, jejejeje.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron con _mladitas aguas termales, _gracias, dios los cuide.

Hasta pronto.


	9. Epílogo

**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Dialogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_- Pensamiento inner Sakura-_

_*****_cambios de escenarios y/o flash back****

**( N.A. Notas de la autora)**

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**EPÍLOGO**

Por fin llegó, era una ventaja que el campo de entrenamiento estuviese tan cercano a la casa, sonrió al verlo ahí con sus pupilos, esos dos infantes lo veían con tranquilidad pero a la vez con esa cara de estar recibiendo un sermón, tal vez les estaba dando a conocer su famosa filosofía del trabajo en equipo, sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cuando ella y el recién formado equipo 7 recibieron este comentario.

El seguía siendo el mismo, su tono de voz tranquilo, pausado y profundo, su misma pose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, Kakashi no parecía a ver cambiado con los años, hasta ella misma se imagino sumada a esos dos pequeños en la conversación.

A diferencia de Naruto y ella los pequeños estaban tranquilos solo asentían y ponían cara de estar regañados y se miraban entre ellos un poco molestos para después ver hacía los árboles, quizás culpándose mutuamente por no hacer un buen trabajo, el mayor finalizó con su oración y los miró en espera de algo.

-Pero pa…- dijeron al unísono los menores queriendo defenderse pero la cara de tranquilidad y seriedad del mayor los obligo a medir bien sus palabras –esta bien, sensei- terminaron en coro, el ninja copia sonrió y levantando el brazo los chicos desaparecieron para seguir con su tortura de correr quien sabe que tantas vueltas por todo el campo.

El peliplateado estaba tentado en iniciar su tan esperada y prolongada lectura pero como buen shinobi midió las consecuencias y opto por no hacerlo, giro y sonrió contento de haber alejado la tentación de leer – hola Sakura-

Esta tenia la mirada entrecerrada –_de seguro quería leer…_ hola "sensei"- finalizo utilizando énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

-Hum-

-Y ¿cómo se portan tus alumnos, sensei?- siguió con el juego.

-Hum…, no me quejo eh tenido peores- sonrió ante la cara de mueca de medio lado de la pelirosa.

La ojiverde se quedo sonriendo al observar a los pequeños, Kakashi la imito.

-Traje comida – mostró una pequeña cesta –espero y te guste sensei-

-Hum… que bien-

Se sentaron en el césped, Sakura rió despejando el silencio –pensé que no te gustaba esa palabra "sensei"-

-Hum…- dijo encarándola – digamos que me gusta escucharla en "ciertas" ocasiones – finalizó sonriente al mirar el rubor en su interlocutor.

-Si, es verdad- dijo apenada y divertida, los infantes estaban bastante lejos pero no lo suficiente como para no verlos, ella miro por el rabillo del ojo a el ninja copia, se dio cuenta de que se bajo la mascara para comer, la pelirosa se quedo observándolo largamente y pensando que verle el rostro aun la sorprendía e hipnotizaba como la primera vez.

El ninja copia sintió su mirada -¿qué pasa?- dijo al momento de terminarse la fruta.

-¿Eh?, nada, nada- dijo ella pues no quería admitir que estaba admirándole – ¡hey!- utilizo un tono algo elevado –déjales un poco a tus alumnos – recomendó al notar como el ninja ya iba por su tercer fruta.

-Hum… – después prosiguió en dar una mordida ignorando la recomendación, pero se sorprendió ya se quedo sin nada, la ojiverde se la había quitado en un rápido movimiento - debiste traer mas de éstas- suspiró.

-Traje suficientes, pero aún así quiero que los esperes sino terminaras con todo tu solo- dijo guardando la fruta en la canasta, - ellos también.. - no termino pues el comenzó a besarla, ese beso era agradable pero ya se estaba tornando bastante largo y pasando a otros niveles, la verdad no le molestaba pero –hey – dijo separándose del peligris el cual puso cara de decepción –sus alumnos sensei, nos pueden ver-

-…- el portador del sharingan suspiro y subiéndose la mascara se recostó en el pasto

Sakura rió ante la cara del shinobi – oh vamos-

-Espero y no tarden mucho-

Surgió un silencio, el viento meció los cabellos de ambos, la kunoichi miro a los dos infantes que corrían como locos a la vez que se veían entre si suspirando – tus entrenamientos suelen dar muy buenos resultados, sensei-

-Si, soy buen maestro, aunque en tu caso Tsunade sama aporto mucho y…- no siguió pues ella comenzó a reír, el pestaño al no comprender el porque de la risa de la ojiverde.

-Es que..- suspiro disminuyendo así su risa, el puso cara de no entender – yo me refiero a "esos" resultados – señalo a los pequeños que corrían y miraban hacia los árboles negando y suspirando.

El se sorprendió pero después sonrió – ah, también soy bueno para eso- dijo con tono de presunción y tranquilo, se incorporó sentándose y miro a los dos pequeños niños peligris que seguían en su correr, y fue así como su mente divago en los recuerdos.

Como olvidar su boda, después de año y medio de noviazgo tomaron la decisión y planearon el evento, la pequeña, tranquila e intima ceremonia que el deseaba se transformo en la mas concurrida, grande y comentada fiesta del año, todo por acción y gracia de la hokage quien armo semejante jolgorio ignorando por completo los deseos del ninja copia, como olvidar las miradas asesinas y chantajes de la quinta cuando planeaban la ceremonia y el daba señas de querer quejarse u opinar en contra de tan bulliciosos festejos, así que optaba por asentir y medio sonreír, la ventaja era que usaba mascara.

****************************************************************

-Sasuke, por fin- decía un Naruto vestido de traje negro de etiqueta y con la mirada soñadora

-Si- contesto a secas el pelinegro que vestía un traje idéntico al del pelirubio.

-Por fin – decía con su tono escandaloso- por fin, por fin le veremos el rostro – un llanto se dejo escuchar – hay, ya no llores, vamos Minato cálmate, de verás – comenzó a mecer en los brazos a su hijo de menos de un año.

-Tonto escandaloso lo despertaste por tanto grito – dijo el pelinegro –no entiendo cómo alguien como tu puede ser padre- los gritos del pequeño sonaban con un gran eco en la sala de la iglesia, que estaba prácticamente sola, al parecer el menor había heredado los pulmones de su padre.

-Pues si eres tan bueno, toma – le cedió al pequeño rubio – hummm- gruño al notar como el bebé ojiperla se calmo después de llegar con Sasuke – tu no eres mi hijo- lo señalo con el dedo índice y el infante se lo metió en la boca.

-Tiene hambre- dijo el ojinegro un poco apenado.

-Es que Hinata esta muy ocupada pero – comenzó a revolver en la mochila, sacando un montón de cosas provocando que el portador del sharingan rodara los ojos y Minato aplaudiera divertido ante la confusión de su padre –ah, aquí está de verás – saco la mamila y se la cedió al bebé – no Sasuke, así no- recomendó como todo padre experimentado al notar como el pelinegro no ayudaba mucho al niño a comer, entonces el Uchiha ya no pudo mas con el sonrojo devolviéndole el bebé al ojiazul.

-Ten, es TU hijo, tu dale de comer – se cruzo de brazos e intento ignorar a una parte de las invitadas que suspiraban sonrojadas al verlos alimentar al bebé.

-Lo vez Minato, tu tío es un tonto-

Y así entre la alimentación del primogénito de Uzumaki comenzaron a comentar su gusto pues por fin conocerían el rostro de su sensei, y como padrinos estarían en primera fila.

Pero, oh sorpresa…

Minato sonreía al ver a su padre llorando y para animarlo comenzó a jalarle el moño del traje, lo que el bebé ignoraba era que el llanto era originado porque el ninja copia se presento con mascara a la iglesia, solo su ojo rojo era libre para que muchas personas pudieran conocerlo.

-¿Por qué…, cómo es que Sakura permite eso?-

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke con un brillo especial en los ojos – aún falta eso de "puede besar a la novia"-

El rubio recupero su semblante alegre y las lagrimas al estilo Lee desaparecieron -¡si!, de verás – enuncio feliz y lanzo al bebé al aire, pero al regresar en los brazos de su padre – no, no Minato – dijo el ojiazul al notar los pucheros y nuevamente sus ojitos húmedos – no- y el niño reinicio su llanto.

-Idiota- Sasuke bufo.

La ceremonia se inicio, Minato estaba dormido en los brazos de su madre sin enterarse que su "tío" y padre estaban ansiosos a que el anciano dijese la famosa frase.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el canoso, los ojos de Sasuke y Naruto brillaron al ver como el ninja copia se llevaba la mano a la mascara, pero regresaron a la normalidad al notar como la pelirosa cubría al novio y a ella misma con el velo, su cabello rosado tapaba la cara de su exsensei, además de que los flash de las muchas cámaras los dejaran deslumbrados.

-No, Sakura- musitaba Naruto al recuperar la visión y al borde de llorar al ver como su sensei ya tenia la mascara y la chica retiraba el velo.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke con un brillo especial en los ojos – aún falta la fiesta y el brindis-

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron abatidos al no lograr ver a su sensei brindar ni nada, al parecer siempre pasaba algo que no se los permitía, por lo que el rostro del peliplateado aun era un misterio no solo para ellos sino para el resto de las personas.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke con un brillo especial en los ojos – aún faltan las fotos-

Poco después de la boda y ya que los recién casados llegaran de la luna de miel estaban ansiosos por ver las fotos, sin embargo una gran depresión los embargo al ver que en la mayoría traía la mascara y en las del beso se veía solo el velo y la sombra rosada del pelo de la novia, las del brindis estaban por las mismas condiciones eh incluso en una que se alcanzaba a distinguir a los lejos a los novios podía apreciarse que él estaba sin mascara pero su rostro era tapado por la cabeza de Naruto quien sonreía orgulloso al mostrar a su bebé que estaba por iniciar a llorar.

-Idiota- le dijo Sasuke dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Claro que todo esto era ignorado por el ninja copia pero no por su esposa…

_-Lo siento chicos pero–_ pensaba la pelirosa cada vez que veía a sus compañeros de equipo tristes por no conocer el rostro de su esposo - o_bvio que no soy tan tonta como para dejar que le vean el rostro las demás, no quiero un montón de mujeres insinuándosele, quiero ahorrarles trabajo en el hospital-_

***************************************************************************

La pelirosa sonrió ante el comentario del peligris, pero no podía negar que tenía la razón, suspiro al notar como el shinobi miraba a sus hijos –toma- le dijo extendiéndole una pera que tomará de la canasta, el pestaño pues hacia poco acaba de regañarlo por querer comerla – solo para que veas que soy buena – le guiño un ojo.

-Hum- fue todo lo que dijo, después comenzó a comer la fruta y al ver a sus pequeños quienes estaban por terminar no pudo evitar recordar como fue que les conoció, lo recordaba bien, tenía poco mas de un año de casado.

****************************************************************************

Kakashi llego a su hogar, estaba un poco cansado, ser el encargado de los entrenamientos del grupo de elite de Konoha no era sencillo, por lo visto Tsunade aún no le perdonaba el haber rechazado su puesto para ser sexto hokage (Danzou no contaba), pero el no había aceptado porque sería algo tedioso, sin embargo todo mundo lo trataba como tal, después de todo el puesto que se le había asignado era muy similar al de ser el siguiente hokage, por lo que los siguientes prospectos para dicho puesto eran Uzumaki Naruto y Nara Shikamaru.

Hatake estaba casi seguro que Nara seguiría sus pasos negándose para dicho puesto por las mismas causas que el dijera, Tsunade le comento que de ser así lo tendría de estratega principal y consejero así ayudaría al cabeza dura de Naruto, pero bueno todo eso no importaba tanto en este momento, ya que tenía un problema mas urgente y prioritario.

-Sakura…- hablo desde la cocina y cerrando el refrigerador.

-Aquí Kakashi sama- se escucho la voz desde el baño.

El shinobi suspiro -_¿Kakashi sama?- _subió los brazos, últimamente, casi dos o tres días, su exalumna le hablaba utilizando "sama", "san" o simplemente había retomado la costumbre de hablarle de usted, era raro pero bueno no quería incomodarla con preguntas ya que estaba sumamente sensible, ella siempre era muy voluble pero recientemente lo era en extremo, por lo que hacerla enojar era bastante fácil, mas de lo normal, lo reconfortante era que también era bastante fácil contentarla, pero extrañamente también lloraba ante cualquier comentario de su parte, así que después le preguntaría por esa extraña costumbre que estaba adquiriendo.

Se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrarlas, suspiro, no, no habia ninguna, se llevo una mano al mentón, según el recordara tenían poco de traer, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ayer que abriera el refrigerador miro extrañamente como la mitad ya habia desaparecido pero no le dio importancia, y ahora no encontraba ninguna ni en la nevera ni en el frutero del comedor, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas pues escucho un ruido, sabia que era su esposa.

-Bienvenido Kakashi san-

Y ahí de nuevo con sus extraños formalismos se giro pero se llevo una sorpresa, Sakura estaba comiendo la tan deseada fruta, eso también era extraño, ella comía si, pero no muy frecuentemente ni con ese ansia –Sakura –

-Dígame Kakashi sama-

Kakashi suspiro –"sama"- musito sin poder evitarlo y poniendo cara de no entender, entonces fue sorprendido al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su esposa que estaba por terminar el fruto.

-Le llamo así – dijo acercándose a él – para que se vaya acostumbrando-

-¿_Acostumbrando?-_ pensó totalmente confundido – oye - la aludida asintió dando la última mordida a su verde fruta- ¿donde dejaste las otras peras?-

Sakura nuevamente sonrió, el no pudo evitar perderse en esa sonrisa y mirada, también recientemente lucía mas hermosa, siempre habia sido bonita, pero desde hace tiempo la miraba de forma distinta, lucía diferente en su reír y mirar, su belleza parecía haberse acentuado y su sonrisa era mas deslumbrante.

-No hay- dijo dejando ella dejando el restante de la fruta en el cesto.

-Pero acabamos de traer, ¿cómo es que ya no hay?-

-Simple, me las acabe- dijo de lo mas tranquila y con esa sonrisa de medio lado al notar la sorpresa en la cara de su esposo, se acerco a él y seductoramente le bajo la mascara dándole un beso que lo dejo aun mas sorprendido – ja ja – sonrió suavemente – le sirve para que se vaya acostumbrando a compartirlas, Kakashi san tiene que aprender a compartir-

-…- el peligris si que estaba confundido, no entendía nada de lo que su esposa le decía, se concentro y trato de hilar todos lo sucesos, un extraño pensamiento le invadió la mente –¿tengo que aprender a compartir?- ella asintió – ¿y a que me hablen de usted, y me digan sama, san? -.

-Y… papá- dijo levemente y riendo.

-…- si bien pensó en esa probabilidad el escucharlo no dejo de sorprenderle, sonrió cerrando su ojo –papá, creo que podré acostumbrarme- finalizo agachándose mirando y tocando el vientre de su esposa.

La encargada de seguir el embarazo era la propia Tsunade, no porque no hubiese buenos médicos, no, todo era que según ella decía no quería dejar en manos de nadie el cuidado de su "nieto", quería supervisar que todo estuviese perfecto.

-¿Ya pensaron en el nombre?- dijo la quinta examinando a la ojijade quien estaba recostada y con su vientre mucho mas abultado de lo normal debido a que su embarazo ya estaba a mas de la mitad de avanzado.

-Pues..- contesto la pelirosa – hemos estado pensando en Sakumo o Takashi, pero aún no nos decidimos-.

-Son nombres de varón, ¿y si es una niña?- cuestiono la rubia.

-No – dijo el de impar mirada quien habia permanecido completamente callado durante toda la sesión – será niño-

-¡Que seguridad!- dijo la quinta sonriendo, al recordar como ellos no habían querido saber el sexo del bebé, lo único que querían era saber si estaba bien.

-Si, es lo que yo digo – dijo la ojiverde suspirando al recordar como desde que le confesará su embarazo el hombre se habia empeñado en que su hijo sería un varoncito, no porque fuese machista sino que simplemente eso pensaba.

-Es niño- volvió a repetir el peligris con seguridad.

-Hum..- dijo la hokage sonriente – pues no se preocupen por decidir, cuando nazca simplemente sabrán como nombrarle-

-Si- dijo Sakura mirando el techo – y ¿cómo va?-

-Muy bien, solo ten los cuidados que te digo- la pelirosa asintió y se incorporo con ayuda de la de coletas – y por favor nada de sobresaltos y quejas- miro a Kakashi amenazadoramente.

-Si- dijo simplemente el peligris.

Los meses pasaron volando y cuando menos se lo imagino su esposa le quito el libro de las manos y con una cara furiosa le dijo – ¡maldita sea, deja eso que ya va a nacer tu hijo!- después dio un enorme grito de dolor y golpeo el comedor partiéndolo en dos como si una hoja de papel se tratase.

Y como era un buen ninja y sabía atender las llamadas de emergencia y peligro decidió atender a su quejumbrosa mujer y llevarla cuanto antes al hospital.

Cuando menos pensó estaba en la sala de parto observando como su hijo llegaba al mundo, su esposa gritaba y de vez en cuando lo veía con ojos de rencor terrible, el solo permanecía sereno y tomando de la mano de su esposa, en el primer apretón se dio cuenta de que habia cometido un grave e imperdonable error, se habia olvidado por completo de la recomendación de Naruto por lo que no dudo en darle la razón al rubio, después de todo el ojiazul ya tenia dos hijos y sabia de lo que hablaba, la recomendación era: "no debes de sostener la mano de una mujer dando a luz"; y el le agrego: "mucho menos si ésta tiene una fuerza descomunal"; suspiro agradeciendo a todos los cielos a ver recibido un entrenamiento para no expresar dolor.

-Vamos Sakura ya esta por venir, vamos hija- dijo Tsunade.

Sakura respiro forzadamente y pujo para terminar recostándose después del esfuerzo, un llanto se escucho, lo primero que pensó el peligris al escucharlo fue que le tenía envidia ya que el si podía llorar, después de eso pudo ver como efectivamente su hijo era un varoncito que tenía mechones grises, el sonrió y quiso soltar el amarre de su esposa para conocer a su primogénito pero ella no le soltó, al contrario le dio un fuerte apretón seguido por gritos de dolor, estaba sorprendido ya que según habia escuchado los dolores no eran tan fuertes después de finalizado el parto.

-Vamos una vez mas- dijo la rubia quien habia entregado a una sorprendida Shizune el bebé.

Sakura realizo un esfuerzo igual al de cuando el bebé naciera y después de este se recostó completamente rendida y contenta al escuchar un segundo llanto en la sala.

Los recién estrenados padres veían con sorpresa como Tsunade y Shizune les mostraban a dos pequeños niños que ya no lloraban tanto.

-Ven, les dije que no se preocuparan por los nombres- sonrió Tsunade al entregar a Kakashi el primogénito quien lo tomo solo con su mano sana y Shizune entrego el segundo a Sakura.

-Tú serás Takashi- dijo el padre observando al bebé y olvidándose por un momento del dolor de su mano.

-Y tu Sakumo- dijo la madre.

-Son iguales a ti- dijo Sakura ya sin ese rencor y odio en su mirada sino siendo reemplazadas por cansancio y alegría – oh- exclamo Sakura contenta pues su bebé abrio un ojo somnoliento – tiene el color de mis ojos- dijo al ver como el ojito izquierdo se abría dejando el verde al descubierto.

-Hum.. no- dijo Kakashi ignorando el comentario de su esposa ya que habia visto como el menor abría su ojito y era oscuro – son negros como los míos-

Tsunade puso cara de extrañeza – son gemelos idénticos no es posible que tengan diferentes color de ojos-

Kakashi y Sakura se miraron confundidos y colocaron a los recién nacidos a la misma altura, y ahí observaron como ambos mantenían un ojo abierto y de distinto color, se miraron nuevamente y al mismo tiempo los bebes abrieron por fin sus dos ojos dejando a todos bastante sorprendidos.

-Vez – dijo Sakura quien fue la primera en salir de su impresión- son iguales a ti- dijo sonriendo al mirar que los dos bebes tenían mirada impar, sus ojos derechos eran negros como su padre y los izquierdos verdes jade como su madre.

Kakashi sonrió y asintió.

**************************************************************************

Ya habían pasado poco mas de seis años que sus hijos viniesen al mundo, ahora que lo pensaba sus hijos habían crecido rápidamente, estaba contento, Tsunade le permitió entrenarles, su esposa también le ayudaba en los entrenamientos, claro que cuando sus misiones se los permitían y a ella el hospital, los pequeños seguían dando las vueltas, el sonrió al verlos de nuevo mirando en los árboles para después verse entre si y suspirar.

-Ya casi terminan- dijo Sakura al ver a los pequeños muy cerca, el viento jugaba con su largo cabello.

El ninja copia miro a su esposa, definitivamente le encantaba, era tan particular con ese cabello rosado que solo pocas personas compartían, acomodo un mechón rosado tras la oreja, ella sonrió, estaban por besarse pero algo los detuvo.

-Si me disculpas- dijo, ella asintió, el portador del sharingan se incorporo rápidamente y con un kunai desvió un shurinken que vagaba errático – tienes que mejorar- dijo guardando el arma, escucho un susurro, sonrió, en unos cuantos momentos sintió como algo le abrazaba la pierna derecha.

El copiador de más de mil jutsus suspiro y bajo la mirada y ahí a la altura de su rodilla miro como una mancha rosada se le apretaba en la pierna.

-Hey, deja a papá- Kakashi lo miro – digo a nuestro sensei – corrigió Takashi tratando de despegar a esa mancha rosada de la pierna de su padre –Sakumo-

-Hum…- dijo el aludido con el semblante apacible.

-Ayúdame- dijo Takashi a su gemelo quien simplemente no le hacia caso, la falta de atención de su hermano solo logró molestarlo – Sakumo- dijo con paciencia y enojo.

-Mamá- dijo el mediano auxiliando indirectamente a su hermano.

Sakura suspiro, se incorporo –Hanako, ya te dije que no hagas eso- dijo retirando a la pequeña – sabes que no debes de tomar así la pierna de tu padre, - le comento mirándola fijamente- tus hermanos se ponen celosos- finalizo observando de soslayo a los niños.

-No es cierto – dijeron en coro un poco sonrojados, después se miraron y se cruzaron de brazos – no me pongo celoso- volvieron a repetir al unísono un poco molestos pues constantemente hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Papá she eojo connigo- dijo la pequeña, quien se parecía bastante a su madre, sin embargo sus ojos eran como los de sus hermanos, solo que su ojo derecho era verde y el izquierdo negro.

-Claro que no- dijo Kakashi tocando la cabeza de su hija menor – solo dije que tienes que mejorar-

-Hum…- dijo la pequeña un poco tranquila – ete no plactico mucho polque ni Tumo (Sakumo) ni Tashi (Takashi) quielen jugar connigo-

-¿Es cierto eso?- dijo Sakura mirando a los gemelos.

-Hum..- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Lo que pasa es que Hanako es una torpe- dijo Takashi

-Hum..- dijo Hanako tranquila pero con su gesto enojado –no soy tolpe, soy pequeña, pelo quielo jugar-

-Hum…- dijo Sakumo suspirando – ese es el problema Hanako- la menor le miro ignorando la cara de enojo que le daba Takashi – crees que el entrenamiento es un juego pero no lo es-

-Tashi y Tumo son tontos- dijo bastante enojada.

-¡Hanako!- reprendió la pelirosa mayor.

-Es la veldad- dijo tímida la pequeña.

-Pues tu eres una torpe- dijo Takashi.

-¡Takashi!- nuevamente regaño la ojiverde.

-Es la verdad- dijo Takashi cruzando los brazos

-Tonto- se defendió Hanako

-Torpe-

-Tonto, tonto-

-Torpe, torpe-

-Sakumo, ¿verdad que es torpe?-

-Tumo, ¿verdad que es tonto?-

El mediano solo suspiro cansando al encontrarse nuevamente de mediador entre sus dos hermanos.

Sakura estaba entretenida con la escena, Kakashi solo suspiraba siempre era lo mismo, su hijo mayor Takashi en apariencia física y superficialmente parecía una gota de agua con su hermano gemelo pero no lo era.

El mayor había heredado el carácter de su madre, solo que no era tan escandaloso como cuando Sakura se enojaba, gracias a dios también tenía influencia de su padre, pero la mayor parte era de la pelirosa, eh incluso ella a veces se preguntaba si su hijo también tenía un inner.

Sakumo por su parte era bastante tranquilo y sereno, como su padre, solo que a el si lo hacían perder la paciencia y no era tan hábil logrando disimular sus sentimientos, eso era por la influencia de su madre, por todo eso siempre terminaba de pacifista entre sus dos hermanitos.

Hanako era la mas pequeña y su carácter era una extraña mezcla entre sus padres, era serena y tranquila, a veces tenía la costumbre de hablar en monosílabos como su padre y Sakumo, cualquiera diría, oh, esta niña es tan parecida a ellos, pero no era verdad, tan solo le colmaban la paciencia, que estaba entre el punto medio, (entiéndase como una línea, la ojijade así lo ejemplificaba: Kakashi estaba en un extremo y su Sakura en el otro, Sakumo en el cuarto cercano a su padre, Takashi en el cercano a su madre y Hanako a la mitad) el caso es que cuando la pequeña se molestaba sacaba el carácter de su madre y hermano mayor.

-Torpe-

-Tonto-

-¡¡Hermano!!- gritaron al unísono el mayor y la menor.

-¿Qué?- dijo el aludido suspirando pausadamente, el peligris mayor esperaba palabras pacifistas de parte del mediano –los dos son insoportables- dijo con su tono tranquilo , pausado y molesto, causando una gota en la cabeza de Kakashi, definitivamente su hijo era paciente pero también era hijo de la ojiverde.

-Ya, ya- por fin se digno en calmar a sus tres enojados pequeños – no se peleen, o si no los castigare y no les daré nada de esto- dijo la mayor mostrando la canasta de comida, a los menores se les iluminaron los ojos e hicieron milagrosamente las pases, sentándose en el pasto formando un circulo con sus padres.

-¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto Sakura intentando sacar las cosas de la canasta.

-Peras- dijeron al unísono sus hijos y su esposo.

-Ah- Sakura gruño y suspiro rodando los ojos.

-Te dije que deberías de traer suficientes- dijo Kakashi mirando a la pelirosa repartir las tan deseadas frutas.

Sakura suspiro –traje suficientes – dijo auto citándose- pero no tengo la culpa de que tus hijos hayan heredado esa afición tuya – el peligris sonrió – deberían de ser el clan "pera" y no Hatake-Haruno- dijo la pelirosa mayor entregándole la fruta a su esposo y suspirando al ver que a pesar de haberse esforzado haciendo la otra comida sus hijos siempre se iban por esas frutas, tomo un emparedado y comió.

Kakashi se bajo la mascara, su esposa de nuevo se le quedo mirando de reojo, el ninja copia miro a sus tres pequeños quienes le imitaban, y así recordó como fue que la pequeña pelirosa llego a sus vidas.

************************************************************************************

El ninja copia llego temprano a su hogar, todo gracias a que Naruto tuvo que retirarse temprano pues su esposa tenía ganas urgentes de verle, el rubio era un esposo abnegado y un abnegado padre así que respondió al llamado pronto y se retiró rápidamente, por lo que el resto del equipo entreno sin tantos contratiempos y terminaron antes.

El peligris sonreía al imaginarse a su alumno con sus pequeños, Minato el primogénito era idéntico a su abuelo materno solo que de cabellera rubia, después llego Haku, nombre en honor a ese niño que conocieron en esa misión de alto rango al país de las olas, tenía tres años y medio, solo un poco mayor a sus gemelos, la pequeña pelirroja se parecía bastante a la madre de Naruto solo que con los ojos de los Hyuga, y el recientemente llegado Hiashi de meses, pelirrojo y con ojos del clan se parecía bastante al cuarto hokage, el caso es que el ninja copia nunca imagino que su alumno pelirrubio y la tranquila Hinata tuviesen tantos hijos siendo tan jóvenes, por lo menos Sasuke tenía solo uno, el pequeño Itachi de 4 años que era un honorable miembro del restablecido clan Uchiha.

Aun recordaba la tarde en que la ojiverde le confesará la prematura paternidad de Sai, y lo recordaba bastante bien pues ese día fue cuando se supo correspondido por su pelirosa.

La hija de Sai, Sarah era muy parecida a su padre solo que mas jovial y alegre, y a sus casi 7 años por fin sus padres le habían dado el regalo de una hermanita, Sayuri de meses y la cual al parecer también sería muy semejante a ese tranquilo y pálido pintor.

El caso es que en estos momentos llegaba a su tan adorable y tranquila casa, ya se esperaba el recibimiento de sus hijos y esposa, y así en el umbral de la puerta entro esperando preguntas y mas preguntas de parte de Takashi y miradas deseosas de información de parte de Sakumo, a la vez que Sakura le relataba como los gemelos habían discutido por tomar el mismo kunai habiendo tantos que elegir.

Pero nada de eso pasó, todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, se rasco la cabeza pero después suspiro pensando que quizás aún no regresaban del entrenamiento o tal vez sus hijos estaban recibiendo un baño o durmiendo la siesta.

Sin muchos preámbulos decidió realizar su rutina de recuperar energías con un aperitivo predilecto, llego a la cocina y decepcionado cerro el refrigerador, suspiro, definitivamente sus hijos ya habían llegado de su tortura y al parecer habia sido una bastante larga pues no encontró con que saciar su apetito.

Aún con esperanzas se dirigió al comedor, tal vez sus hijos se habían apiadado de él y le dejaran algo de consolación, pero al estar en el pasillo que daba al mencionado lugar se quedo parado observando como sus dos gemelos se veían profunda y largamente en silencio.

-_Esto será divertido-_ pensó y decidió recargarse en el marco de la puerta. Al parecer los pequeños estaban midiendo fuerzas con la mirada, pues tenían algo que disputar, ahí en la mitad del comedor se encontraba el dichoso frutero rebosando de toda clase de fructificaciones pero las tan sobre valoradas peras solo daban un ejemplar para saborear, ese era la cuestión, ellos eran dos y solo habia una.

El ninja copia observo como sus pequeños se miraron y el menor comenzó a hablar diciendo que uno de ellos podía dividirla en dos partes iguales y así asunto arreglado, parecía una buena idea pero Takashi solo pregunto quien seria quien la dividiría y las repartiría, Kakashi sonrió, su hijo mayor podía ser impulsivo pero también era listo, así que no confiaba en que su hermano menor sería tan equitativo en la partición adivinando así los planes de su gemelo.

Entonces el mayor propuso un duelo por ella, el ganador se llevaba todo y listo, práctico simple y sencillo, Sakumo razono la propuesta pero como buen ninja que era se dio cuenta de que tenia un 50% de quedarse con ella pero también un 50% de no hacerlo así que la propuesta era rechazada y optar por una mejor.

Kakashi se llevo la mano al mentón y analizando, encontró dos posibles maneras de dirigirse ante tal situación:

a).-Podía quedarse y mirar el desenlace de este pequeño incidente entre sus hijos y dejarlos resolver sus inconformidades y llegar a un acuerdo.

b).- Como buen padre que era retiraría la pera de la discordia y de esa forma se ahorraría un conflicto entre ellos y de paso se quedaba con ella y se la comía.

Ambas opciones eran buenas, pero la segunda opción era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla, así que se irguió para realizar la opción b, pero se detuvo al observar como alguien mas se sumaba a la situación.

-¡Mamá!- dijeron en coro los mellizos al observar como la mano de su progenitora tomaba el fruto.

-No- negó con la cabeza y los miro con cara molesta – que bárbaro, parece que se quieren matar y solo por esto- dijo la pelirosa, los pequeños hicieron un precioso puchero y bajaron la vista avergonzada – son hermanos compórtense como tal- ordeno Sakura aún con el fruto en la mano –dense un abrazo- finalizo.

-¡Mamá!- nuevamente en coro, odiaban que su madre los viera discutir o enojarse ya que siempre les hacia hacer las pases con esa pose de cordialidad tan bochornosa para ellos.

-No- dijo esta negando –abrazo-

-Hum…- dijeron los infantes en coro y se dispusieron a darse el gesto de fraternidad completamente sonrojados y tratando de parecer naturales y no obviar el enojo en su impar mirada ya que eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

El ninja copia sonrió, su esposa era una madre estricta, ya se esperaba todo el sermón de hermandad, cordialidad y paz, seguramente al final partiría en dos el pomáceo y le entregaría a cada uno su parte no sin antes volver a llamarles la atención.

Los infantes se separaron aún con rubor pero con la ilusión de recibir su premio, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron a bajo al ver a su madre comiéndose el premio, Kakashi también se sorprendió ella era estricta, si, pero no tanto como para llegar a ser cruel.

-Mamá…- dijeron en coro con pucheros.

-Hum, eso no es justo usted se comió las otras antes de irnos- dijo Takashi, Sakumo asintió.

-Lo hago para se acostumbren a ser buenos hermanos y aprendan a compartir-

El peligris sufrió de un deja bu, recordó un sermón muy similar hacia años atrás, además de que su reciente gusto por la fruta y esa forma de comerlas no eran normales, mucho menos que hiciera sufrir tanto a sus hijo por un simple fruto, sonrió.

-Será niña- dijo aparentemente apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a su esposa por detrás sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿Tu crees?- pregunto la fémina.

-Si estoy seguro-

Los infantes estaban completamente confundidos, aun así esperaban algo de ese premio, pero su deseo se retiro al observar como su padre bajaba la mascara y besaba a su mamá, ambos se miraron e hicieron un gesto y sonido de asco ante la demostración de afecto de sus padres, estos se separaron y miraron a los chiquillos.

-Ya no queremos mamá- dijeron ambos con gesto nauseabundo perdiendo por completo el antojo por la fruta, los mayores no pudieron evitar reír por la ocurrencia de los pequeños.

Pasaron algunos meses y estaban con la quinta hokage, quien nuevamente se encargaba de supervisar el embarazo de su alumna.

-Y ¿cual será el nombre?- pregunto la rubia a la vez que veía como los gemelos miraban con detalle su oficina, al parecer no importaba cuantas veces fueran siempre parecía que era la primera vez que llegaran.

-Hanako- dijo Sakura cuidando que sus hijos no tiraran nada.

-Es nombre de niña, ¿qué tal si es varón?, con eso de que otra vez no quieren saber- dijo la quinta quien veía como sus "nietos" se acercaban sospechosamente a un buró.

-Será niña- dijo con seguridad el ninja copia a un lado de la pelirosa y con la cara detrás de un libro, que por cierto Tsunade no se tragaba eso de que no fuera Icha Icha y no necesitaba del byakugan para ver que el libro estaba disfrazado.

Tsunade miro a su alumna y esta solo rodó los ojos por la insistencia de su esposo en que fuese niña, después le dio un leve pellizco como advertencia de dejar esa lectura para otro momento, el ninja copia soltó un suspiro y guardo el libro en su portakunais.

Un ruido capto la atención de los adultos giraron en dirección al buró y observaron como los infantes miraban sorprendidos como un jarrón se habia partido en mil pedazos.

-¡Niños!- regaño la pelirosa, el ninja copia solo suspiro.

-Fue el- dijeron al unísono señalándose mutuamente.

El gesto de enojo en el rostro de la quinta disminuyo al mirar a ambos pequeños culpándose – solo era un "valioso" jarrón, pero no se preocupen pequeños – dijo tranquilamente a los infantes los cuales se relajaron un poco – lo descontaré del sueldo de su padre- dijo mirando inquisidoramente al susodicho y recuperando el semblante enojado, el portador del sharingan solo bajo la cara en señal de depresión.

-Todo indica que esta bien, pero no les gustaría saber otra cosa- pregunto la hokage con sonrisa lasciva al mirar a los gemelos limpiando el desastre.

-Eh, bueno- dijo nerviosa Sakura mirando a su esposo, el ninja copia solo le miro con su ojo reflejando una sensación de extrañeza – pues-

-Tranquilos cobardes- dijo la quinta divertida ante la cara de terror que por unos instantes miro en los shinobis – solo es uno-

El matrimonio suspiro tranquilo.

-Aunque hubiese sido bonito dos- dijo el peliplateado mirando a sus retoños.

-Claro, si prometes que TU acudirás cuando lloren –

-Pensándolo bien uno esta bien- comento el ninja al recordar cuando sus hijos siendo muy pequeños despertaban a media noche llorando, a veces acudía el, en otras Sakura pero generalmente tenían que ir ambos, ya que el llanto de uno despertaba al otro gemelo, y cuando por fin lograba calmarse un pequeño el otro lo despertaba y así sucesivamente.

Naruto se encontraba en la sala del hospital de Konoha, recién le avisaran que su amiga estaba por dar a luz, suspiro tranquilo al observar como su esposa logró dormir al pequeño Hiashi, sus otros dos pequeños jugaban con el resto de los niños en el medio de la sala.

Al parecer la pequeña niña de escasos 2 años, rubia y ojiazul de Sango Nara jalaba del pantalón a su padre para que le cargara, el susodicho estaba bastante hastiado por lo que no se habia dado cuenta de la pequeña pero al sentir la mirada de Ino opto por cargar a su hija quien inicio su rutina de tomar los pequeños aretes que usara su progenitor en un intento de arrancarle la oreja, el pelinegro solo miraba en vano a su esposa para que se compadeciera de él.

Hizashi, el primo de 3 años de los Uzumaki los miraba tranquilamente desde las piernas de su madre quien le animaba a unirse al juego de sus primos, Ten Ten por fin logró convencerlo y el mini Neiji se acerco donde los otros.

Rock Lee y su esposa eran los grandes ausentes ya que se encontraban de vacaciones en su luna de miel, sin embargo Gai aseguraba que daría sus felicitaciones a los padres en nombre de su alumno y hermana, llorando emocionado a la vez que su hija Shin le mirará con diversión desde los brazos y aplaudiera la efusividad de su padre quien se tuvo que quedar con la pequeña a cargo, ya que Shizune estaba atendiendo el parto de la pelirosa.

Sai permanecía callado recargado en la pared a la vez que pensaba en la idea de retratar a su hija mayor que estaba sentada con el resto de los niños a la vez que sostenía en los brazos a su pequeña hermana, ya que le parecía bastante bonita la imagen de sus dos hijas sonriendo y jugando.

Iruka sonreía al ver como su preciosa hija castaña y ojinegro miraba con enorme alegría al pequeño Hiashi que descansaba en los brazos de la tranquila Hinata.

Por su parte los únicos solteros de los nueve novatos Chouji y Kiba llegaron y se retiraron a una esquina a conversar amenamente sobre las misiones de alto rango a las que habían asistido una semana atrás.

El mayor de todos los infantes, Asuma Sarutobi, miraba con sus rojos ojos a su hermana Anna de un añito quien estaba contenta saltando en los muslos de su madre a la vez que señalaba a su joven y callado padre que se unía a la conversación de su compañero Kiba y su amigo Akimichi.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado al observar como Itachi Uchiha por fin regreso del baño con su avergonzado padre quién tuvo que auxiliarle en tal labor.

-Sasuke- le dijo a su amigo conforme se acercaba sigilosamente y mirando paranoicamente a todos lados.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el Uchiha poniendo los ojos en blancos al ver los movimientos exagerados de su compañero de equipo.

-Es nuestra oportunidad- susurro desconfiadamente y con un brillo en los ojos.

El portador del sharingan asintió mirando de soslayo a los gemelos de su sensei y amiga.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado sin poder detener su emoción –Sakura está muy ocupada y Kakashi sensei ni se diga – siguió con sus paranoicas miradas – hoy es una buena oportunidad, de verás- sugirió.

-Si- dijo el Uchiha mayor- ¿los trajiste?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Naruto desviando la mirada de los peligris a su amigo.

-Los dulces, tonto- susurro tratando de no obviar sus objetivos.

-Creí que tu los traerías- dijo el ojiazul

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu-

-Yo no, serías tu-

-No, quedamos en que tu los traerías, de verás- se defendió el rubio

-Claro que no – bajo el tono de voz pues algunos de los niños los miraron sorprendidos – tu te empeñaste y hasta dijiste es mi plan yo me encargo-

-Hum…- dijo Uzumaki a la vez que imitaba a Gai sensei en sus cascadas de lagrimas.

-Idiota- dijo Sasuke – soy un tonto por confiar en ti – rodó los ojos – pero mira – señalo la maquina expendedora que se encontraba a un costado de los solteros y Shino.

Las lagrimas desaparecieron de los ojos de Uzumaki, comenzó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su pantalón sin encontrar nada, después saco su monedero con forma de rana, esto provoco pena ajena en el portador del Sharingan al constatar que su rubio amigo aun usaba ese monedero extraño –Sasuke, ¿traes cambio? – dijo al voltear de cabeza al anfibio y solo conseguir que saliera polvo.

-Tonto, no puedo creer que el futuro hokage y esposo de la heredera de los Hyuga ande mendigando-

-Hum…- dijo el portador del kyubi guardando a su ranita – es que mis niños me piden muchas cosas y yo no les puedo decir que no, de verás que no-

-Pues eso te pasa por tener tantos, tonto – dijo y sin mas se dirigieron a la maquina de los dulces con la intención de comprar algunos y darles a los infantes.

-No- musito Naruto al observar como la susodicha máquina estaba por completo despejada.

-Oh lo siento chicos tenía hambre y acabe con lo poco que quedaba- dijo el de pelo largo a la vez que tocaba su estomago.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada de frialdad pero estaba triste, el ojiazul no era tan hábil ocultando sus emociones así que era la viva imagen de un hombre en depresión.

-Por eso cada día estas mas obe..- los ojos de Akimichi resplandecieron, afortunadamente Naruto pudo tapar la boca de su amigo logrando así evitar el desastre.

-¿Decías?- dijo el compañero de Shikamaru.

-Dijo que cada día estas mas ob…obsesionado con los dulces-

-Ah- dijo el regordete relajado y provocando un suspiro de tranquilidad en el Nara que regreso a su suplica con la rubia – es cierto-

-Otra oportunidad, otro plan- dijo el ojiazul con tristeza.

-Todo por tu culpa-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si-

Uzumaki y Uchiha suspiraron resignados y miraron a los gemelos Hatake que jugaban ajenos a las intenciones que sus "tíos" tenían.

Las intenciones era verles el rostro al ofrecerles a ellos y a los otros niños dulces y observarlos mientras comían, desafortunadamente sus plan nuevamente falló.

-¿Qué clase de niño de tres años usa una mascara?, de veras- cuestiono el ojiazul

-Solo los hijos de nuestro sensei- contestó el pelinegro.

-Demonios- refunfuño el esposo de Hinata- ni siquiera ahora pudimos-

Naruto y Sasuke rememoraron como después de miles intentos de ver el rostro de su sensei habían fallado solo un miembro del equipo 7 lo logró y esa era Sakura, pero la pelirosa no daba a conocer el misterio del rostro de su esposo, por una extraña razón no les ayudaba y colaboraba en sus ansias de descubrimientos, los chicos solían nombrarla como la "traidora".

Sin embargo la "traidora" cometió en una ocasión el garrafal error de decirles a las chicas que sus hijos eran idénticos a su esposo, sinceramente la ojijade se lamento de dicha oración muchas ocasiones pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ahora los "no traidores" miembros del equipo 7 decidieron que si no podían ver el rostro de su maestro directamente lo verían indirectamente a través de los gemelos, pensando ingenuamente que por ser pequeños sería mucho más fácil de hacerlo.

Pero al ser unos bebés no lo lograron ya que la pelirosa habia resultado ser una madre en extremo precavida al mantenerlos constantemente abrigados, sin embargo los chicos pensaron esperanzados que al llegar el verano los verían, sin embargo la pelirosa siguió con su paranoia de salud y mantenía a sus hijos con mascarillas ya que en una ocasión los pequeños enfermaron y ella decía que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por lo que estando con personas los niños se mantenían de esa forma, lo que no ayudaba en la misión de los "no traidores".

De hecho en una ocasión el contenedor del zorro en una muestra de osadía y valentía, o estupidez como definiría Sasuke, intento despojar a uno de ellos de su protector frente a la ojiverde, las miradas asesinas de Sakura y "golpecitos" simplemente lo convencieron de no hacerlo y ni siquiera pensarlo en el futuro.

Lo que mas sorprendía a los chicos era que los niños no se quejaran ni nada. Eran dignos hijos del ninja copia.

-No te preocupes- dijo Sasuke con sus ojos brillosos – cuando sean mas grandes sus defensas crecerán y ya no tendrá ese pretexto-

Los ojos de Naruto se alegraron de sobremanera al pensar que si habían esperado tantos años unos cuantos no serian nada.

Pero sus ojos perdieron ese entusiasmo al ver como los gemelos habían heredado la costumbre de usar mascara frente a todos, hasta incluso comían rápidamente.

-Sakura ¿por qué lo permites? de verás- cuestionaban con sorpresa.

-Y ¿qué quieres que haga?- se defendía la ojiverde – ellos así lo quieren, ni se les ocurra sus planes tontos Naruto – ahí estaba esa amenaza tan socorrida cuando "ese" tema se tocaba en las reuniones del equipo 7 – no quiero que los anden molestando-

-Traidora- murmuraban ambos shinobis al ver como su antigua compañera de planes se aleja con su esposo e hijos.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que la pelirosa consideraba buena idea eso de que sus hijos usaran mascara, no solo porque se sentía orgullosa de su parentesco con su padre, sino que precisamente por ese parentesco era una buena idea porque de esa forma evitaría muchísimas complicaciones de tener varias niñas miembros de club de fans de admiradoras de sus apuestos hijos, y ese tipo de niñas eran bastantes molestas para los niños, ella lo sabia, eran molestas, lo sabía porque ella habia sido una de ellas con Sasuke en sus años mozos, así que como buena madre quería evitar esos problemas a ellos y de paso a ella misma.

Por todo lo anterior estaban frustrados al ver que otro plan, el de sobornar y engañar a los gemelos con dulces aprovechando que la pelirosa y su exsensei no estaban, se fue por el caño al olvidarse del objeto clave, los dulces.

-No te preocupes – dijo Sasuke con el brillo característico en sus azabaches – aun son pequeños y si no, tendremos otra oportunidad con el recién llegado-

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver el capitán Yamato?- pregunto confundido el pelirrubio al observar como el nombrado recién llegará de la sala de enfermería con su esposa Anko que sufría de malestares propios del embarazo.

-Idiota- dijo Sasuke reprendiendo enormemente las ganas de gritar el adjetivo a todo pulmón y dando un golpe en la cabeza del ojiazul quien solo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas sin comprender nada –yo no me refiero a él sino al bebé que esta naciendo-

-Ah- razono el jinchuuriki recuperando la alegría de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Papá dice que será una niña- contesto Takashi a las cuestiones que les hicieran sus amigos.

-Oh- dijeron al unísono los infantes al ver como uno de los gemelos asentía al comentario del otro y sin saber quien era quien.

La pequeña Haku estaba algo confundida tenía una duda que le rondaba desde hacía tiempo y como buena hija del futuro hokage decidió externarla -¿cómo se hacen los bebés?-

La cuestión resonó en los oídos de los adultos quienes se quedaron en blanco y extrañamente dejaron sus cuchicheos para dedicar el 100% de su atención a los pequeños e intercambiando miradas entre sí y evitando la de sus hijos para no responder a tan inocente pregunta.

Los infantes por su parte se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo razonando la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-Es que ya no le hemos pleguntado a mamá y a papá- comentó la hija de Hinata.

-Cuando nació Hiashi les preguntamos – continuo Minato – y papá solo decía cosas como "esto, bueno, es que, de verás" y se jalaba el cabello hasta que mamá se desmayo, después fuimos con el tio Neiji y tía Ten Ten –

-Mamá sonrió y papá se puso rojo- dijo Hizashi uniéndose a la platica de los niños –y solo dijeron que cuando fuésemos mayores nos explicarían-

-Papá me lo explicó - dijo la niña mayor, Sarah.

Los pequeños dirigieron la mirada a la pelinegro y los adultos miraron con sorpresa y enojo al tranquilo de Sai quien solo les regalo una sonrisa inocente.

-Papá dijo que es una especia de "acuerdo" entre ambos y que cuando la mamá esta lista el papá deposita la semilla y mamá cuida de ella hasta que llega el momento y el bebé nace –

Los infantes se quedaron completamente confundidos y los adultos miraban de soslayo a Sai deseando lanzarle un kunai.

-Entonces siembran a los bebes- razono Asuma un poco confundido.

-Pero ¿cómo los siembran?- pregunto Itachi causando sorpresa en su progenitor, Sarah negó con la cabeza dando a conocer su ignorancia a tal pregunta.

-Con una técnica especial- dijo uno de los gemelos, esto provoco la atención del resto de los presentes.

-Si- corroboro el otro mellizo – papá dice eso-

-El otro día Sakumo y yo preguntamos – siguió el ahora identificado Takashi – mamá también se sonrojo pero papá sonrió y dijo que es una técnica especial que realizan los papás-

Ahora deseaban arrojar el kunai y de paso algunos shurinkens al ninja copia.

-Mamá solo lo miro – dijo Sakumo – y puso cara de sorpresa y enojo, Takashi y yo concluimos que fue seguramente porque es una técnica muy secreta y además muy difícil-

-OH- exclamaban los otros infantes ante los comentarios de los Hatakes.

-Pe..pero – intervino Minato quien en ocasiones tartamudeaba como su madre – ¿por qué es difícil?-

-Porque papá dijo que él y mamá entrenaban todos los días y continuamente para dominarla a la perfección- contestó el mayor de los mellizos.

Los adultos por poco se caen de sus asientos al escuchar tal comentario y pensando como era posible que el ninja copia dijera tales cosas frente a los pequeños, por su parte algunas féminas miraron a sus parejas con esa cara de "ya vez, deberías aprender algo de él".

-Así que es obvio que es algo muy complicado – asevero Sakumo provocando la admiración en los otros niños.

-Pero solo supimos eso porque después de eso mamá se puso completamente roja y regaño a papá y lo golpeó bastante, por eso llegamos a la conclusión de que es secreta-

-Es todo lo que podemos decirles- finalizaron al unísono los gemelos dando un respiro a los adultos y dejando insatisfechos al resto de los menores.

Mientras tanto en la sala de parto "la traidora" se encontraba con unos dolores de parto insoportables, tanto era el dolor que solo se limitaba a gritar y mirar a su adorado peligris con odio.

Por su lado el experto ninja se encontraba brindándole todo su apoyo y comprensión como cuando nacieran los gemelos y como el sabía aprender de sus errores se limito a tomar de los hombros y por la espalda a su esposa, apoyándola en mutismo, lo sentía mucho por los pasamanos de la camilla donde estaba Sakura pero era mejor que fuesen estos los que sufrieran y no su pobre y adorada mano.

-Vamos ya casi, uno más- le ordeno la hokage.

La flor de cerezo como buena alumna que era obedeció el mandato y se recostó en la camilla después de un gran esfuerzo.

La quinta sonrió al comprobar que el ninja copia nuevamente había acertado en el sexo del bebé, -es una bella niña- dijo con emoción al entregar a la cansada madre la pequeña y rosada recién nacida.

-Bienvenida mi niña- dijo al mirar a su bebé y sonrió al notar que tenía su color de cabello tan particular y agradeció a todos los cielos que sacara la frente de su padre.

-Hola Hanako- saludo el peliplateado, la pequeña niña pareció querer corresponder el saludo abriendo sus pequeños ojos y mostrando que también tenía la peculiaridad de la mirada bicolor de sus hermanos, su ojo izquierdo negro y su ojo derecho verde miraban con curiosidad a su padre.

***************************************************************

Sin duda alguna los hijos de la kunoichi medico y el ninja copia eran particulares y llamaban la atención de las personas, no solo por el echo de que ellos fueran sus padres, por tener cabello gris y rosa o por poseer una mirada bicolor, sino también era por que los tres pequeños usaban mascara.

Sakura suspiro al notar como su pequeña bajaba la mascara roja que siempre le acompañaba.

Cuando sus hijos se decidieron por seguir los pasos de su padre le pareció una buena idea, pero cuando la pequeña pelirosa se la puso deseaba que no fuese así, después de todo la infante se parecía a ella y no habia peligro.

Era una pequeña, tierna y hermosa niña y esa mascara no era muy femenina, eso le preocupaba, pero su hija era terca y por mas que ella se empeñará en quitarle la idea de imitar a su padre o hermanos no la convencía, lo bueno era que al parecer la infante no era tan obsesiva y paranoica como su padre y hermanos con el uso de la mascara, quizás con el tiempo desistiría de su uso.

La ojiverde sonrió al recordar como fue que un día se encontró a sus dos pequeños discutiendo porque se culpaban de haber tomado sus mascaras, ella intervino en la discusión y después de varios monosílabos con tono molesto de Sakumo y reclamos de Takashi llego a la conclusión de que era algo muy extraño.

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su hija probándose las mascaras de sus hermanos, no falta decir que el mayor inició una disputa y Sakumo daba sus comentarios con su voz pausada y enojada mientras que Hanako los ignoraba magistralmente.

A Kakashi por su parte no le molestaba que la niña ocultara su rostro y tenía la ilusión de que continuase así, de esa forma se ahorraría la molestia de tener que lidiar con algunos niños fastidiosos que quisieran quitarle a su niña, pero en fin, aún faltaba tiempo para eso.

Los menores comenzaron a conversar de sus juegos y de lo divertida que fue la fiesta de aniversario de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya era el menor de los Uzumaki, recién acababa de cumplir 1 año y su parecido con su madre era asombroso, era rubio, ojiperla y al parecer sería bastante escandaloso como su padre.

Kakashi sonrió al recordar como el resto de los chicos le decían a Naruto que ya habia cumplido su promesa de cambiar a los Hyuga al llenar dicho clan con infantes rubios y pelirrojos que eran mas efusivos que el resto de los Hyugas, al parecer los conceptos de "planificación familiar" no cabían en la mente del jinchuuriki, o eso solía decir Sakura, era verdad que el alguna vez se le habia empatado en el número de hijos pero eso era porque tuvo gemelos.

El ninja copia giro donde su esposa y se sorprendió al verla unirse al clan pera, pestaño analizando la situación, sin embargo ella aun no habia dado su famoso discurso de aprender a compartir.

Sakura sintió la mirada de su esposo y sonrió – ¿que?, tranquilo, relájate amigo, ¿acaso no puedo comer solo una?, creemé que vivir con 4 fanáticos te ayuda a valorarlas más –

Él sonrió, al parecer aún Naruto le llevaba ventaja en cuanto a hijos -hum…- solo fue lo que dijo el peligris acercándose a su esposa y oliendo la fragancia que despedía, tomo el rostro de la ojiverde y comenzó a besarla.

-¡Papá!- dijeron los gemelos sonrojados y con gesto de incomodidad, Hanako solo sonreía ya que a ella si le gustaba ver a sus padres de esa forma.

Kakashi se separo de su esposa y miro a sus hijos.

-Sensei- dijeron los tres niños un poco apenados.

Sakura sonrió al recordar como su esposo solía decirle a sus retoños que en los entrenamientos debían nombrarle de esa forma.

Entonces el shinobi se incorporo y comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos con sus manos hasta finalizar colocando su mano en el suelo.

-Hola- dijo Pakkun entre los jadeos y aullidos de sus 7 compañeros canes.

-Ah, perritos- dijo Hanako sumamente emocionada a la vez que corría y abrazaba hasta la asfixia a los canes de su padre.

-Hermana los vas a ahogar- comentaba Takashi quien estaba igual de emocionado que la pelirosa y comenzaba a acariciar a los caninos. Sakumo se limitaba a sonreír y acariciarlos. Los canes por su parte estaban felices de ver de nuevo a los "cachorros" del peligris ya que les tenían gran estima.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Pakkun quien luchaba por sacar aire de sus pulmones ante el fuerte agarre de la menor.

-Hermana déjalo- decía Takashi jalando al canino – es mi turno- Sakumo reía junto con el resto de los canes que jadeaban divertidos.

-Señora, controla a tus cachorros- ordeno el pequeño líder.

-¿Señora?- dijo la ojiverde un poco molesta pues el canino no solo lo decía en señal de respeto sino que a veces solo por fastidiarla – niños el que atrape a Pakkun se llevara un premio- dijo tomando al can y lanzarlo al aire.

El can voló por el cielo con cara de terror no por el echo de ser lanzado a alturas insospechadas con fuerza descomunal sino por el gran trajín que le esperaba al caer y ser victima de tres cachorros queriendo atraparlo y luchar por ganarse el dichoso premio –creo que no es buena idea molestar a la señora- dijo al regresar a tierra.

Los "cachorros" esperaban impacientes el regreso del can.

Para decepción de los pequeños y alivio del perro el ninja copia lo atrapo –no, esta vez no- dijo a los menores quienes solo suspiraron.

-Gracias Kakashi- dijo el can al regresar al lomo del robusto can.

-Papá queremos jugar- dijeron los tres.

-Harán algo mejor – dijo el ninja copia.

-Esto no me gusta_-_ dijo Pakkun en lenguaje perruno, el resto de los caninos asintieron.

-Entrenaran con mis perros- los infantes se emocionaron notablemente.

-Siempre es lo mismo con el- dijo Pakkun en lenguaje canino.

-Quiero que rastreen algo que deje en el campo-

-Solo nos quiere de niñera de sus cachorros…- siguió el pequeño perrito en su lenguaje animal mientras el resto corroboraba sus palabras en jadeos.

-No será fácil- advirtió el portador del sharingan- pero ellos los ayudaran- dijo el ninja copia con aire serio, los infantes estaba emocionados y expresaban en palabras con "si", "wow", "lo haremos", entre otras.

La pelirosa por su parte solo esperaba pacientemente y miraba la situación.

-Y así aprovecha para…. entrenar- finalizo Pakkun en su lengua madre y el resto de los canes asentían a las palabras del pequeño can.

-Muy bien, vayan- dijo el mayor, los infantes y los caninos desaparecieron en busca de ese "algo".

-Y mientras tanto, ¿qué haremos?- pregunto ingenuamente la pelirosa.

Kakashi sonrió lascivamente de medio lado – bueno yo tengo mis planes- finalizo tomando a su esposa dejándola completamente sorprendida y confundida y desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar la pelirosa se encontraba en la sala de su hogar, definitivamente era una ventaja que el campo de entrenamiento se encontrará tan cercano.

-Oh, ya entiendo "sensei"- dijo la pelirosa al ser tomada en brazos por su esposo y ser misteriosamente llevada a una habitación –_me alegra haberte encontrado mi amor, mi Kakashi, mi persona especial…quiero quedarme así, por siempre, junto a ti por siempre, siempre, te amo-_ pensó al ser besada por su esposo en el umbral del cuarto.

Y la puerta se cerró…

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola, amiguillo lectorcirijillo (Ned Flanders pertenece a Matt Groening, jejeje).

Aquí reportándome con el final de esta historia, ¿qué les pareció? esta vez si es el final no es broma, eh, je je je.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y seguimiento durante este fic. De verdad muchisísimas gracias por sus comentarios ya que me ayudaban a animarme a seguirle hasta llegar a este final.

Sinceramente cuando recién subí el primer episodio no me esperaba que me dieran tantos reviews y fue por eso que me subieron la estima y entusiasmo por continuarle, de verdad que no se imaginan como es que los reviews me ayudan.

Una aclaración, mis frutas preferidas no son las peras, jejeje, no, mis favoritas son los cítricos, oh un limón, un limón.. hum volviendo al tema decía que son los cítricos pero seria muy extraño ponerlos, así que me decidía por estos pomáceos, en cuanto a los niños de Sakura pues la verdad no me decidía por su color de ojos así que no me complique y les puse ambos, jeje, me pareció algo peculiar ya que solo muy pocas personas tiene esta condición, además de esa forma se parecían un poco mas al ninja copia.

Por último agradezco los comentarios en el capitulo 8 y a todos los que me apoyaron.

Gracias a:

**Laura de Uchiha, Corsaria, carisma266, newwarrior, Karina Natsumi, Str Mercury, Karla, Tsuki-airen, K****atsuki-hatake-haruno93, K2008sempai, wendoly, uchihabrun, Wendolyne, jesica-haruzuchia, Mary Carmen-chan, Rossetto-chan, ****Hatake Nabiki****, ****lizeth2****, ****artemisav****, ****Isa Cab****, ****Eleos Argentum****, ****Nita Nasoll****, cherrylove, ****Carmen y La Peñu**

Quienes a lo largo de esta historia me regalaron la dicha de conocer su parecer respecto a este fic. También muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerla dejen o no dejen su parecer, también agradezco los que me agregaron en autor favorito, alerta de historia y/o autor, e historia favoritas.

Continuaré con más historias, tratando de actualizar cuanto antes KakaSaku 123 y después subir otros más, no esta de mas decirles que espero su apoyo con dichas historias.

Muchas Gracias (de nuevo, jajaja, cuantas veces lo e repetido U/./u..), me despido de esta historia.

Hasta pronto.

**Aire2409.**


End file.
